Navy and Azure
by Apple-chan
Summary: Celebrations Side Story 2. RenxPilica. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless, endless. He completed her, she completed him. Yet, love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Castle

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime (so Ren's 23 and Pilica's 22). Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series. Probably also the whole Celebrations Arc. It isn't necessary to read that to get this, though. All you need to know is that Pilica and Ren are very much together now, they love each other, and Pilica is spending two whole weeks at the Tao Estate in China with Ren and the rest of his family sans Jun.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.  
  
This is otherwise known as Celebrations Side Story Number 2, and is dedicated to all the RenXPilica fans, most especially to **Miko-chan** and her **Imouto**. Hope you guys like it!^_^  
  
Big big thanks to **Nezumi-chan** for the start of this chapter. Here...*holds out a a bag of choco-caramel candies to Nezumi*^^

**Chapter 1 - Rainbow Castle  
**  
  
The skies were still blue, the clouds, fluffy...and the sun was just setting over the horizon as it bid goodbye to the morning that was passing and waved hello to the approaching night...to the moon, which was just peeking out way over the west. The orange glare of the sun illuminated an incredibly tall group of mountains. At the center of the mountains, birds, bees, and butterflies were dancing around the beautiful flowers surrounding a magnificent estate, almost as if they were exulting the homecoming of its master.  
  
A tall, golden-eyed young man with sharp, pointy navy blue hair stepped out of a dark blue car that had just pulled over in front of the grand estate. Smiling brightly, he held out his hand to the still-open door to assist a beautiful young lady with long, azure blue hair and dark blue eyes. The azure-haired young woman smiled gratefully as she took the offered hand and stepped out of the car as well.  
  
"Arigatou, Ren-kun." She murmured, giving an indrawn breath as she gazed at all the glory around her. "...It's beautiful here," she declared reverently.  
  
Ren shrugged, following Pilica's eyes as she surveyed the expansive haven he was born into and had grown up in. "It's nothing much." He said quietly. "Just...my home." He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyes to the setting sun.  
  
"Still..." Pilica began as she walked a couple of steps, standing right next to him, "it must have been quite an experience, growing up in a place like this."  
  
A dry laugh. "You have no idea." More than anything, remembering his childhood brought him pain rather than happiness, considering that he had never really experienced much of the youth that he should have had to begin with. At an early age, he had been forced to train, to study, to learn...forced into responsibilities, thereby making him reluctantly give up the normal, young life that was supposedly a privilege to all children.   
  
Sighing, he shook those thoughts out of his head, mentally reminding himself that he had a _guest_, and he shouldn't allow himself to be sad and bitter in front of her. Especially since _his_ guest happened to be a woman...and not just any kind of woman, but one that he had loved ever since he was seventeen. A woman he had loved for six years.  
  
"Ren-kun?" A female voice called him, breaking his current musings. He turned his head to look at her--at Pilica, who was the object of his latest series of thoughts. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ren assured her quickly, managing a small smile.   
  
Relief washed over her beautiful features. "That's good." She proclaimed with a nod. Then, she gave him a curious look. "It seemed like you were thinking of something pretty intense back there." She smiled. "Care to tell me?"  
  
"...Oh. That," He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. Just remembering a little bit, that's all..." He gave a slight reassuring smile.   
  
"Are you sure?" She gave him a doubtful look.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Anyway...let's head on inside, ne?" He held out his arm to her regally.  
  
Pilica smiled brightly, taking the offered arm. "Hai!" They started to head towards the entrance gate.  
  
After taking a couple of steps, Ren paused abruptly for about thirty seconds, turning to the valet and chauffeur by the car. "I'm leaving you responsible for delivering our belongings to the estate," he called out. "Is that clear?"  
  
"...Hai, Ren-sama!" Both uniformed men gave a slight bow and an affirmative nod.  
  
Smiling with satisfaction, he led Pilica towards the enormous front gates of the estate, all bitter thoughts about his lost childhood temporarily forgotten.

*~*~*~*~*

"Ren-sama!" A bespectacled man in his thirties, with dark auburn hair, and wearing formal business attire approached them by the gates and bowed courteously to Ren. "Welcome back."  
  
"Kang," Ren greeted his secretary, eyeing the distinctive formal wear curiously. "...There's no need to live up to the dress code when you're at the estate, you know."  
  
The man nodded his head in agreement. "Ren-sama, I _know_ that, but..." looking around cautiously, he lowered his voice. "Your father, En-sama, requested for everybody to don their uniforms, at least, just for today. Maybe it's because of your arrival..." he gazed with interest at Pilica. "Konnichiwa," the man bowed slightly, then looked up at his employer questioningly. "Ren-sama, is she...?"  
  
"She's Pilica," Ren confirmed, smiling affectionately as the azure-haired young woman bowed politely in return, and he squeezed her hand, guiding her inside. "You've seen her before, Kang." He reminded the other man.   
  
Kang smiled at her, before turning to his employer with a blank look on his face. "...I have? Where?" He scratched his head. "Odd...I can't seem to remember..." he flashed them both a slightly embarrassed look.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his secretary's forgetfulness. "Never mind. Just tell me...what's been happening around here since I was gone? What has everyone been up to?" He glanced around. "Where's the old man?"  
  
The secretary gave another curious look at Pilica, before shaking his head in defeat, silently giving up on guessing where and when he had last seen the young woman. "He's at his study at the moment, but I do believe he's on his way out to greet you. I've alerted everyone as soon as you got here." He answered. "...Your mother and grandfather should be here soon, as well."  
  
"Good." He and Pilica followed the other man across the pathway leading towards the main hall of the first floor of the estate. "...Pilica?" He paused abruptly and turned around when he felt her hand slip out of his hold. "What is it?"  
  
She was standing in front of a couple of paintings and vases, and had obviously been distracted by the fancy artifacts decorating his home. "...Huh? Oh," quite startled, she gave him a small, sheepish smile. "Sorry." She immediately rushed back to his side. "I was just looking at the vases and the paintings and everything...you have those landscape sketches that I've been searching for around Tokyo...I can't believe Oniichan _never_ told me that you had them when _he_ was here..." she murmured with awe. "Gomen ne. I got a little distracted..."   
  
A laugh. "Yeah, I noticed." He clasped her hand and together, they walked. "We're almost at the Main Hall. Stay close to me until we get there." He paused. "It's very easy to get lost around here," he added with a wry smile.  
  
"Ren-sama," Kang piped up suddenly. "...I just remembered." He summoned a maid, who handed him an important-looking thick, fair-sized envelope. "Your father asked me to give you these documents the moment you get here." He held out the item to his employer.  
  
Ren eyed the said item curiously, but made no move to retrieve it. "Work?" He frowned with distaste. "At this TIME? It's almost evening, Kang." He pushed the man's hand away, while at the same time nodding in acknowledgement at the other servants who happened to pass by and greet him. "Take that to my office. I'll look at the papers tomorrow."  
  
"But Ren-sama, your father _specifically_ told me to give this to you right away," The other man insisted.  
  
"KANG," Ren paused and threw him a stern look. "WHO exactly do you work for: him, or ME?"   
  
"Y..._you_, of course," The man sputtered. "But Ren-sama, your father _ ordered_ me to--"  
  
"What? Give these things to me, or ELSE?" He supplied dryly, irritation lacing his voice. "I DON'T CARE. Throw it in my desk. Or throw it away, it doesn't matter."  
  
"But Ren-sama...this contains important clan business dealings!" Kang said, horror crossing over his face at his employer's suggestion. "We can't just throw it away...and besides...En-sama said it was _very_ urgent--"  
  
"I don't CARE how urgent it is, DAMMIT," Ren spat out furiously. "He has no right to order you around. No right whatsoever to tell ME what to do. NO. FREAKING. RIGHT." He gave his secretary a dark glare as he stalked away.  
  
Kang made a move to follow his boss. "R...Ren-sama--" he stopped abruptly as the Chinese shaman paused and raised his hand warningly.  
  
"Toss off those documents at my desk. I don't CARE one freaking whit about what the old man says. I will NOT be looking at any of those papers tonight. End of discussion." He stomped away in ire, completely forgetting that he had Pilica with him, and in the process, leaving her behind.  
  
Pilica stared after her boyfriend in aghast, wondering what had caused him to explode like that all of a sudden. Just moments ago, they were so happy, all throughout that plane trip...but the second they landed in China, got in the Tao family's car and arrived at the front of their estate, he had been quite melancholy, sad...and at times, seemingly spaced out, and emotionless. And right now, he was quite livid...angry at something. Or, more correctly, at _someone_.  
  
Beside her, she heard a loud sigh. She turned her head slightly to find Ren's bespectacled secretary looking at her with an incredibly remorseful expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it upon him like that," his voice was laced with deep regret. "His father...En-sama...he's always been a rather touchy subject with Ren-sama." He shook his head. "I should have waited until the both of you were well-rested before I told him, but it's just that...En-sama was adamant..."  
  
Pilica nodded with understanding. "It wasn't your fault." She turned her head and fixated her eyes on the Chinese shaman's angrily walking form. Ren was completely unaware that he was gradually moving further and further away from her. "That thing with his father...I've heard a lot about that from my brother. Oniichan's told me all about it." She added, speeding up her pace so she could make sure she didn't lose track of Ren.  
  
"Your brother?" Kang walked a step beside her.  
  
"Uh-huh." She smiled wistfully. "Horo-horo Oniichan. He's been here before," she informed him. "...More than a decade ago, I think."  
  
"Ah." The bespectacled man nodded thoughtfully. "...I do believe I remember him. The spiky-haired young man with the snowboard...is that right?"  
  
"Hai." Pilica smiled.  
  
"..._That's_ why you look so familiar," He mused. "And...six years ago!" He snapped his fingers, eyes widening with realization. "You were that incredibly beautiful young woman who'd caught the bouquet at Asakura-sama's wedding. That was _you_." He proclaimed. "You...and that garter...and Ren-sama," he gave her a meaningful smile. "Pilica-sama...are you and Ren-sama...?"  
  
"Uhm..." She blushed profusely, looking around her for an escape and avoiding the man's knowing gaze. "I'd better hurry up after Ren-kun," she said quickly, purposely ignoring his earlier question. "...It was really nice meeting you, Kang-san," bowing hastily, she rushed forward towards Ren before the secretary could say anything else.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ren-kun..." Pilica approached the Chinese shaman, who had paused at a corner upon hearing her voice. They were only about a couple of more steps away from the Main Hall. Tentatively, she placed a hand on top of his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
A sigh. And then, he turned his head slightly, reached over...and clasped her hand tightly, while at the same time, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm fine," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I'm just...I mean..." he shook his head helplessly. "It's just that...sometimes, he infuriates me so much that I tend to forget about everything and everyone around me..." his voice trailed off.  
  
She gave him a small, comforting smile as her other hand reached over and touched his face, her fingers caressing, gently easing his incredibly dark, sad frown. "Don't let it get to you," she murmured soothingly. "Your father...he's probably just...trying to do what he thinks is best--"  
  
"BEST," He snorted bitterly. "...Right. Best for me, or best for HIM?" He shook his head. "Ever since I was very young, he's been trying to run my whole life for me...and more than a decade ago, when I finally beat him fair and square with the help of your brother and Yoh and Ryu...I thought he was finally going to stop treating me like I was a robot he can manipulate for his own personal motives. I thought he was finally going to allow me...and Neesan, for that matter...to live our own lives, make our own decisions." He sighed with resignation. "Turns out I was wrong. He's never going to change. It's in his nature, to manipulate people." He leaned against the wall as if all his strength had left him. Then, he gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry...maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to bring you here..."  
  
"Iie." She shook her head vigorously and smiled brightly at him. "Ren-kun, I accepted an invitation. I came here because I want to be with you. I want to know you better. I want to know _everything_ about you--the good, AND as well as the bad," she inched closer towards him and cradled his face in her palms. "I don't like to see you sad, or angry, or hurt...but see, that's another reason why I'm here...so I can help you ease those negative feelings." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "...That's what it means to love, isn't it?" She murmured. "We take everything, accept it all, no matter how dismal it happens to be." She touched her forehead against his, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Ne?"  
  
Ren sighed, then, he gave a soft chuckle, feeling all his sadness being washed away just by a mere smile from her. He raised his hand and stroked her hair fondly. "You know...if I hadn't been such a coward, I could have had you with me a long time ago," he caressed her cheek softly. "I don't know how I was able to survive six long years without you..." He leaned forward and brushed a brief, tender kiss to her lips.  
  
"...What in the world took you so long, anyway?" She murmured against his lips, sighing contentedly as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him.  
  
"GUTS." He replied with a slight laugh as he kissed her again. "Had to acquire some guts first." His lips traveled down to her chin. "...It took longer than I expected, I'm sure you know," he added dryly. "I'm sure _all_ of our friends know, for that matter."  
  
"Were we _that_ obvious?" She wondered aloud as her arms went up around his neck, sighing as his lips descended further. "I mean, I was pretty sure I wasn't..."  
  
"I don't think I was, either," He agreed in a murmur as he kissed her neck. "However...there's a certain person who was well AWARE of our feelings and just couldn't resist broadcasting it to the whole world," he said dryly. "And we both know who that is."  
  
"Hao-san," Pilica breathed. "He always claims he knows everything." She raised his head up and flashed him a questioning look. "...does he?"  
  
Ren shrugged. "Probably." He rolled his eyes. "Either way, he was one of the keys to my confession, so I guess..." he paused. "I guess that's something I should be thankful to him for," he finished grudgingly.  
  
She smiled. "Something we should BOTH be thankful for," she corrected as she drew him down for another kiss.  
  
"Ahem." Somewhere across them at the hallway, someone cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem." Another voice, male this time, and hoarse. Old-sounding.  
  
The pair continued to kiss, clearly oblivious of the two voices which were calling for their attention.  
  
The owner of the first voice, a middle-aged woman with long, fancy-styled navy blue hair, and wearing traditional Chinese clothes, rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she stood gracefully beside a short, bald old man in yellow--the owner of the second voice. He, on the other hand, merely smiled with amusement at the scene he was currently witnessing.  
  
"My grandson has brought a beautiful young lady home with him," He whispered to the woman in traditional Mandarin.  
  
The woman smiled, nodding excitedly. "Yes, he has." She agreed. "And I believe--"  
  
"REN." A loud, booming voice sounded, interrupting the rest of her sentence...and startling Ren and Pilica, who, upon hearing the voice, broke apart immediately, their faces extremely red.  
  
Gathering his composure, Ren gazed around them with surprise. "Hahaue," he raised an eyebrow at his mother.  
  
Tao Ran stepped forward and enfolded her son in a warm hug. "Ren." She smiled graciously at Pilica, who smiled politely in return.  
  
"Ha...Hahaue...you can let go of me now," Ren's face was slowly turning into a deep, dark shade of a tomato as he struggled out of his mother's fierce embrace.  
  
Ran chuckled, ruffling her son's hair fondly. "Gomen ne. It's just that I've missed you. You've been gone so long." She pulled away reluctantly and flashed him a questioning look. "Where is your sister?"  
  
"Back at the Onsen," he answered dryly. "I'm not quite if she'll be coming home anytime soon. But no need to worry--she's safe. I'll have to call her after dinner. Jiisama," he bowed his head respectfully at his grandfather.  
  
"Ren," Tao Ching reached over and patted his grandson's hand. Then, he smiled graciously at Pilica. "...And who might this beautiful young lady be?"  
  
Ren smiled. "Her name's Pilica. She's the younger sister of Horo-horo...you remember him, I'm sure." He paused. "And she's also my--"  
  
"REN." The loud, booming voice earlier sounded again, cutting the rest of his sentence off. Tao En was looking at him sternly, his eyes as steely as ever, his dark hair and moustache showing faint signs of age around the edges, as indicated by the silvery streaks around his hairline.  
  
With a sigh, Ren turned to him. "Father," he acknowledged with a slight nod, his golden eyes leveled with the older man's as the two of them regarded each other in a tensed silence. It seems as if they were having some sort of a staring contest. Ren was about his father's height, and although he was younger, he had more stature, demeanor...and could also be much more highly intimidating and foreboding when he wanted to be.  
  
As of the moment, he was quite the tall, inconceivably dignified presence as he stood there, a proud warrior, his eyes meeting his father's unflinchingly, without any shred of fear in his eyes. He showed defiance and courageousness through and through, and was undaunted despite the hard, challenging, almost mocking stare of his father.  
  
And at long last, En surrendered, averting his eyes. "...Welcome home, Son." He spoke in fluent Mandarin. He surveyed his son critically, analyzing him from head to toe, before nodding with satisfaction.  
  
Ren bowed his head politely. "It's good to be back, Father," he greeted in Mandarin as well. He reached for Pilica's hand and pulled her in front of him. "This is Pilica," he said in Japanese, smiling at her and squeezing her hand fondly. "...She's Japanese, from the Ainu tribe in Hokkaido. Horo-horo is her brother. Father, you remember him," he told En with pointed emphasis. "He visited us here more than a decade ago, with a couple of my other friends." He smiled serenely at his mother and grandfather, and raised an eyebrow at his father.  
  
Ran clapped her hands together gracefully and nodded. "I remember," she said cheerfully as she walked towards the azure-haired young woman...and enfolded her in a hug, much to her surprise. "Welcome," she murmured. "...dear daughter," the last word was spoken in Mandarin.  
  
Pilica returned the hug, visibly bewildered, but felt incredibly warmed and pleased all the same. "T...thank you, uhm..." she sputtered, looking around her frantically for the proper way to address the older woman...older woman who just happened to be the mother of the man she loved. "Uh--"  
  
"Ran-Hahaue," Ran whispered with a slight chuckle. "You may call me that." She let go and stepped back beside her husband, still smiling graciously.  
  
Pilica blushed slightly at the suggestion, but she nodded. "Arigatou, R...Ran-Hahaue," she whispered hesitantly, then, turning to the bald old man, she bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you..."  
  
"Ching-Jiichan," The old man supplied cheerfully, reaching over to pat the young woman's hand. Studying her face, he remarked, "she _does_ look a lot like Horo-horo," he grinned at his grandson.  
  
Ren suppressed a groan, smacking his hand against his forehead. "Argh, I _know_ that, Jiisama. Don't remind me."  
  
"Hm." Ching gave a knowing smirk, before turning expectantly to En, who, after greeting his son, had not spoken a word, and was regarding Pilica in silence, an unmistakably dark frown on his face. "...En?"  
  
"So...you found her in Hokkaido, is that correct?" En inquired, ignoring his father completely and addressing his son as he continued to survey the azure-haired young woman under his critical gaze.   
  
Ren rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I met her in Funbarigaoka eleven years ago, Father." He replied with slight impatience. "...I've already told you. Didn't you hear me earlier? She's Horo-horo's younger _sister_," he said emphatically.  
  
"I see," En raised an eyebrow. "And what is she doing here?"  
  
"I invited her," Ren stated with annoyance. "...Neesan and I did. As the clan HEAD, I'm allowed to have guests whenever _I_ want," he flashed his father a pointed glare. "Isn't that right?"  
  
His father grunted. "Quite right," he agreed, albeit grudgingly. "...Alright then," giving Pilica one last, appraising look, he summoned a couple of servants. "Get supper ready. We shall have something special tonight, in honor of my son's homecoming."  
  
"...And in honor of his guest," Ran added, smiling at Pilica.  
  
"Hmph." En grunted. He turned to his son. "Get some rest. You will be called when the meal is ready. Kang!" He waved his hand, ordering Ren's secretary towards him.  
  
"H..hai, En-sama?" Throwing Ren a furtive look, he bowed politely at his employer's father.  
  
"Take Ren's visitor to one of the guest quarters in this floor. Make sure that she--"  
  
"Hold on," Ren interrupted, giving his secretary a warning look. "Pilica will be staying in the quarters directly across from mine, Father." He told En firmly. "Kang, make sure that our things get delivered to the rooms at once. I'll take charge of her." The tone of his voice left no room for argument.  
  
"H...hai, Ren-sama!" With one last, respectful bow at both father and son, he exited quickly to do what he was told.  
  
En glared darkly at his son, who merely stared back, as if daring him to challenge his last statement. "...Do whatever you want," he said at last, flashing a final look of distaste at Pilica before turning around. "Ren, come to my study after supper. There are certain things we need to discuss." Before his son could utter a protest, he walked away, evidently implying that the subject matter was closed.  
  
Ran smiled apologetically at Pilica in behalf of her husband's obvious rudeness. "We'll see you both in a little while, Ren...Pilica-chan," she gave a slight nod as she followed her husband.  
  
Ching patted his grandson's hand one last time. "Forgive your father's behavior, Ren."  
  
"...It's nothing, Jiisama," Ren gave his father a reassuring smile. "I'm used to it." He turned to the young woman beside him. "...Pilica? Is something wrong? You've been quiet," he added with concern. When she didn't answer, he squeezed her hand lightly to gain her attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh...well...it's nothing." Pilica shook her head, pasting a small smile on her face for his benefit. She had felt incredibly pleased at the graciousness and warmth Tao Ran and Tao Ching had showed her. She was happy that, just like Jun, they were already treating her as a part of their family...but she couldn't say the same for Tao En. Ren's father obviously did not like her, for all throughout that time she was being introduced, he'd barely acknowledged her, and even if he did...he always had that absolutely unnerving frown on his face. True, she could barely look at the man--she was honestly afraid to--but one didn't need eyes to realize another person's utter dislike. One only needs to feel. And she _did_ feel it--in the tone of his voice during those rare few times when he addressed her...and every time he gazed at her, studied her...the silence was visibly tensed and palpable, with extreme disapproval revolving around it, verily making her feel like she wasn't wanted. That she wasn't welcome.  
  
"Well, I'd better follow them as well." Tao Ching's voice broke her thoughts. Nodding cheerfully at them, he pivoted slowly and retreated to the direction his son and daughter-in-law disappeared to. "See you later!" He chirped before he turned at a corner and vanished.  
  
"Pilica, let's go. I'll take you to your quarters, come on." Ren smiled at her as he pulled her hand.  
  
Shaking her worries away, Pilica managed to smile back as she allowed him to lead her along the massive, grand halls of the Tao Estate. As the two of them walked, she gazed at all the paintings they passed by, her eyes feasting on the beautiful, enthralling colors while at the same time savoring the wonderful, secure warmth of his hand against hers, momentarily making her forget about the sinking feeling that had begun to hover inside her heart from the instant that she met Tao En.

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:  
**  
Still suffering a lack of inspiration here owing to overdose of LysergXJeanne, so I'm sorry if this didn't come out so well.^^;;; I promise to get back on track in the next chapters, I swear!*places hand over heart*  
  
For those who have read Celebrations, the timeline of this is directly right after [Chapter 10: Morning Revelations] and a couple of months before the [Epilogue: The End is the Beginning]. So...yeah. Just a bit of FYI there.^^  
  
And uhm...if I remember correctly, Ren doesn't address his father with any honorific in the anime. In fact, I don't remember Ren addressing En _at all_, except probably when Ren called him "Oyaji," but that was never said in his face (too disrespectful, I think, in their family). I used "Father" here because in my opinion, it is neither disrespectful, nor is it exactly respectful (as compared to "Tousan/Tousama" or "Chichiue"). So, yeah. I didn't want Ren to seem TOO rude to his father, so I used the English term. As for his mother...I didn't catch him addressing her in any way, so..."Hahaue." I think Ren might be more respectful towards his mother and grandfather than his father, so...yeah.^^  
  
(N.B. For those of you who have been asking me for the LXJ smut outtake for Venice, please give me a _little_ more time. I'm still thinking of whether I should add more scenes. You'll get it soon, I promise that!^^)  
  
Reviews/comments/criticisms/suggestions/any kind of feedback will be very much appreciated.^^


	2. Chapter 2: The Anguish of Blue

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 2 - The Anguish of Blue  
**  
  
Ren stared at his Hou Rai Ken for several minutes, silently pondering what it was his father wanted to talk about with him. He was also silently rehearsing what he was going to tell his father. He wasn't in any mood to talk. He wasn't in any mood to do anything at all...except maybe spend some time with Pilica, but he doubted if he would be able to do much of that, especially _not_ if his father wanted to talk to him. Tao En's little "talks" with his son often consisted of lengthy speeches about things he wanted Ren to do, things he wanted Ren to stop doing, and things he wanted Ren to do better at. His father had never been satisfied with the way he handled everything around him. En was always constantly pushing Ren to do things _his_ way...regardless of how Ren wanted to do it.   
  
Not that he ever really listened nor heeded any of his father's ramblings. One thing constant about the two of them is that, the more En tries to forcibly push him, the more he defies...if only to satisfy himself with getting an infuriated reaction from the man. Ren smirked, putting the Hou Rai Ken away in a safe place. That weapon had been given to him more than a decade ago by the old man, and it symbolized and signified a lot more than meets the eye. The bearer of the Hou Rai Ken carried the honor and dignity of the Tao Family on his shoulders. Passing down the weapon from generation to generation has long been a tradition in their family...and when his father had passed it on to him, it was the inevitable sign that he was bequeathing Ren the responsibility of the Tao family, and that he was relinquishing himself of all the duties, tasks, and as well as privileges that came along with being the head of their clan. Technically, Ren has been the head of the clan for more than a decade, indicated by his ownership of the sole prized treasure of the family.  
  
The thing that was amiss, though, was even though En had given up his post to his son long ago...still, he remained--sitting on his throne like a proud king, carrying on the duties of the head and patronizing the head's privileges, like he had never bequeathed the position of clan head to his son in the first place. Of course, given the circumstances and Ren's age when he inherited the title, it was quite understandable why En resumed his post even though his son was already the rightful clan leader--at that time, Ren was only twelve, and he had the Shaman Fight to worry about. The problem was, once the Shaman Fight had been concluded (and the rightful Shaman King, proclaimed), Ren _should_ have acquired his rightful post as the clan leader--should have. But it was still easily understandable why, even after the Shaman Fight, En still hadn't budged from his position. At that time, Ren needed about eight years more to be able to assume his title, for twenty-one was more or less the right age for that.   
  
Unfortunately, even after Ren passed his twenty-first birthday, En still wouldn't give up his post. It was quite a puzzle _why_ he wouldn't give it up...but Ren knew. However, he didn't care a single whit why then...and he still didn't care now. He never wanted to be the clan head. He didn't choose to be born as the successor to the throne of the clan head. From the onset, all he ever wanted was to live his own life, free from all the restrictions, perversities, hatred, and anguish of the world. A perfectly ideal life--that was all he wanted.  
  
Or rather, that was what his heart dictated.  
  
His mind was saying otherwise, though. His mind argued that, indifferent and apathetic as he may be with the dealings of the Tao Family and the merits of being clan leader, it's the principle--the justice of the whole thing which was important. _He_ was the rightful clan leader now. _He_ should take charge of all the responsibilities. _He_ should be the one to decide what should and should not be done with regards to the family, _not_ his father. Most of all, _he_ should be the one ordering people around, _not_ his father. For that matter, his father should _not_ be allowed to order him around..._he_ should be the one doing that.  
  
Ren winced slightly as he fixed his clothes. His mind was making him feel like he was a cold, heartless bastard. The things his mind wanted him to do were those that his father had been doing for the past couple of decades. He didn't want to be like his father. He was _nothing_ like Tao En. He was his own person. He had his own mind, heart...and his own way of doing things. He didn't want to be tyrannical. He didn't want to be manipulative. He didn't want to patronize people. He wanted to befriend them. He wanted them to follow him, not out of fear, but out of their own free will. Out of respect...or love, if they will. Fear perpetuates violence, but love...love perpetuates peace.  
  
Love. As he straightened out his hair, he briefly wondered when it was that he changed from the arrogant, selfish little runt to this--the man that he was now. A smarter, more caring, and not-so-selfish man. What--and who--were responsible for his change?  
  
He smiled slightly as he gazed at himself in the mirror._ More than a decade ago, I probably wouldn't be able to smile like that,_ he thought to himself. _A smirk of satisfaction, maybe...but a smile that indicated happiness? I've never known how to smile. No one has ever taught me...at least, not until I was twelve. But then again, I never had friends until I was twelve. Friends who made me laugh. Friends who made me smile. Friends who made me care...who made me love.  
_  
_Love...who would have thought I'd be capable of such an emotion? More correctly, who would've thought that I, of all people, was going to fall in love with, of all people--Pilica. Horo-horo's sister. Someone I never bothered about but had always been there...who would have thought I was going to fall in love with her? More importantly...who would have thought it would take me such a long time to realize it? It had to take a wedding coincidence for me to realize that she actually existed. It had to take a garter going up her thigh for me to realize that she was a woman. It had to take a long, long dance for me to realize how very...right...she felt in my arms. It had to take a reluctant kiss for me to realize that I have loved her for a long time, and I never even knew. It had to take brief flashes of memories from the very first moment I met her...for me to realize that there had always been something in between us...something that had brought us together, and bounded us...and it wasn't Horo-horo.  
_  
_It was...it was...  
_  
_Love.  
_  
"Bocchama," Bason's voice broke into his train of thoughts. "You'd better go on that talk with En-sama. He'll be furious if you were late. He told you to come strictly fifteen minutes after dinner." The spirit confirmed. "You only have three minutes."  
  
"Hn." Ren grunted. His father was so obsessed with punctuality...even though he never cared much if it was _him_ who was not supposed to be late. En wanted people to wait for him, regardless if they became annoyed. En wanted to be treated as important, and special. Important people always come fashionably late.   
  
_...Not in my vocabulary,_ Ren thought. Sighing again, he crossed over his room towards the door, swung it open, and got out. "Come on, Bason."  
  
"Hai, Bocchama." The warrior spirit followed his master out. Quietly, the navy-haired young man walked across the pathway, with his spirit alongside him. He paused abruptly at the center of the hallway, staring at the door on the other side...Pilica's room. Maybe he could pay her a little visit first before anything else.   
  
He smiled slightly to himself as he took several steps towards the other side of the massive hallway.   
  
His father could wait a little longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Humming cheerfully to herself, Pilica took several articles of clothing from her suitcase and placed them in the enormous antique dresser with painstakingly detailed carvings. At the same time, she examined the closet with awe, and she couldn't help but give an indrawn breath at its size. It could probably fit her whole bedroom at their cottage in the fields, and still have plenty of space.  
  
Pulling out a couple of more blouses and skirts, she folded them up and placed them inside the closet, silently wondering how much clothes she will be needing all throughout her stay in the estate. Briefly, she also thought with a little trepidation if her normal, everyday clothes would be appropriate to wear all the time in the place...they certainly wore fanciful clothes, if the elaborate traditional wardrobe of Tao Ran and the matching silken garb of both her husband and father-in-law were any indication. She didn't have any of those kinds of clothes with her--the only things she'd ever worn in her whole life were casual blouses and skirts, which she mainly used for gardening and household chores. Occasionally, she donned formal clothing like gowns and such, but that was only during those times when there were celebrations among hers and Ren's closest friends. She had never felt the inclination to purchase ostentatious clothes, not because she and her brother didn't have the money, but simply because--they weren't needed. Even though she and Horo-horo never lacked in anything, and even though they always had plenty to spare, the truth was, she would rather save their money than spend it. One never knows when rainy days will come, and plus, Pilica believed in practicality...even if sometimes her brother didn't.   
  
For his part, Horo-horo would much rather spend all that they had on food and fertilizers and soil, but Pilica refused to let him, which is why the Ainu shaman, more often than not, chose to cross over the distances towards Funbari Onsen Inn to get all the free food he wanted. It wasn't that he didn't particularly like Pilica's cooking--just that Ryu cooked much better, and he could have so much more food at the Inn than at their home. Tons and tons of food for his ultimate pleasure--without the added costs. And of course, there were those exceptionally well-made, incredibly delicious desserts.  
  
Pilica could feel a grin breaking out of her face at that thought. Placing the last article of clothing from her suitcase to the closet, she briefly thought about that. Desserts--Tamao-san...rather, Tamao-neesan. Ever since the Funbari Onsen Inn was built, she'd always wondered if the reason why her brother always wheedled her to visit the Inn was solely because of the free meal and the dessert, and just that. Now, she knew food wasn't the only reason. Of course, she'd always suspected about her brother's feelings for the fortune teller...but up until those past events at the Inn, that's what they had been--only mere suspicions. But well...seeing the way they had treated each other right before they left, and later, when they were driving towards the airport in the limousine, Pilica realized the truth. She was more perceptive than she had originally thought, having been able to second-guess her brother's feelings. Or perhaps...she just knew him too much. Yes, perhaps that was it.   
  
Sighing contentedly, she plopped down on the traditionally-styled four-poster bed. She wondered what Ren was doing now.  
  
_...Ren._ She frowned slightly as she thought about him. She wondered how his family felt about her. During that initial introduction, Tao Ran, Ren's mother, had been gracious enough to her, welcoming her to their home like she was a part of the family, and even hugging her--much in the same way Jun had hugged her right before they left the Inn. Ran even came as far as to allow Pilica to address her as "Ran-Hahaue," almost similar to the way her own son addressed her, which warmed the Ainu young woman's heart very much. And all throughout that dinner, Ran had proved to be a wonderful, gracious hostess. The meal was quite an excellent one, and the older woman's company was even better, because she was such a nice person. She spoke to Pilica the way she spoke to Ren--with so much warmth, and so much laughter in her eyes. She seemed genuinely interested in what Pilica had to say, and was hanging on to her every word the way she did with her son. It was obvious that Ren was quite close to his mother, as indicated by the way they spoke with each other.  
  
As for Tao Ching, Ren's grandfather, although he was a bit on the...eccentric side, he was quite warm and nice to her as well. He cracked the weirdest jokes, made the weirdest comments and wisecracks that reminded her somewhat of Chocolove...which, of course, clearly implies that the old man made her laugh. Tao Ching unmistakably reminded her of Asakura Yoh's grandfather, Yohmei...except that Yohmei was much more serious, much more stiff...and more subdued. Probably because of his wife, Kino. In the Asakura family, it was undoubtedly the women who called the shots, as exemplified by Asakura Kino to her husband; and by her contemporary, the one and the only, Asakura Anna, to her husband. Even though he was the Shaman King, Yoh was completely wrapped around his wife's pinky, and he doesn't even complain.  
  
Anyway, the Tao family was the complete opposite of the Asakuras...for in this family, it was the men who called the shots. It was the men who ruled, indicated by the way Tao Ran obediently followed her husband's wishes to the end, as Pilica had observed during the dinner.  
  
_...Ren's father._ Her jaw tightened as she thought about Tao En. She could feel a slight, heaving constriction inside her chest. Right after Ren had showed her to her room, just before they had gone to dinner, she had dismissed the sinking feeling she felt inside her heart during that initial meeting with Ren's father. She had pushed away all thoughts about him not liking her, merely regarding everything she felt as just figments of her imagination and had no truth in them whatsoever. That Tao En was just in a very bad mood because of something, and it has nothing to do with her, and it was simply coincidence that he happened to pass his glance by her at the same time that he remembered what he was angry at.  
  
As it turned out, much to her distress, reassuring herself had been all for nothing. She should have expected the worst from the man, and needn't have bothered wasting her time trying to think positively of things. Tao En _ clearly_ disliked her--and he had showed that more often than was necessary all throughout dinner. True, he didn't speak much--he rarely ever did, and was usually aloof for the most part, according to Ren--but sometimes, the simplest gestures were more meaningful than the most eloquently uttered statements. En's displeasure was clearly written in his whole face--though Pilica never looked at him much--but she didn't need to look at him to know. She could _feel_ his displeasure, his extreme dislike--for her. It was quite unnerving to feel someone glaring at you darkly every time you spoke to one of the other people around you. En's displeasure bordered on disgust, even, and he harbored so much of that feeling inside of him that every single time his gaze happened to pass by Pilica, his hatred towards her was practically tangible.  
  
Sighing deeply, she fingered the cream-colored quilted bedcovers, forcibly trying to push the thoughts of Tao En's hatred for her aside. If he really, really didn't like her, that was his problem, not hers. After all, she didn't come here for Tao En, she came here for his son. For Ren. She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to understand him...for she didn't--not fully, at least. The part of him that loved her--_that_ she understood, but the others--although she had been enlightened by her brother--still, they were quite a mystery to her. And the thing was, Tao En was probably the key to understanding his son...she could see plainly that the man had been responsible for the way Ren has turned out. She knew well enough that the Tao Ren she knew now was not the same as the boy that En raised and brought out into the world. It had been a blessing that she, her brother, and the rest of their friends came into Ren's life when they did--for the most part, that was what had inevitably changed him.  
  
_And me..._she wondered when, exactly, had she become a part of the picture of his life. During the wedding? That would be the simplest answer. But as he had confessed to her--or rather, as he had confessed to little Ren-chan, that thing between the two of them started _way_ earlier than that. Way before the wedding. Way before that time when she was sixteen, and he, seventeen. They've had a connection for a long, long time...they just didn't know it. They didn't become aware of it...until that time, at the wedding. Before that, she only knew him as the young boy who couldn't stop arguing with her brother over the littlest things. The boy who was shorter than everyone else...except for Manta, that is. The boy who had arrogantly named the team comprising of him, her brother, and Chocolove as "Team The Ren." He had been nothing but a mere presence, an annoyance, the bane of her brother's existence (and hers), and one of Horo-horo's biggest rivals for the throne of the Shaman King.  
  
Then.  
  
When the throne of the Shaman King was no longer something to be dueled upon (as it had already been taken by Asakura Yoh), she thought that was the end of Horo-horo's constant brawn with Ren...but that was wishful thinking on her part, for it never came to her mind that no matter what happens, the two of them would _always_ find something they can argue and fight to the death about...right down to food, to clothes, to bed sheets, and even over how much pressure one should exert upon the table when one is eating. Being their constant referee was so aggravating that sometimes either she or Jun resorted to giving the both of them one good hard smack on the head each. That had been easy, since at that time, her brother wasn't so tall, and Ren was about her height. The problem came when damn puberty chose to hit them and both boys...suddenly became men, right before her very eyes. For her brother, it came when he was sixteen...and it had been the same for Ren. Sixteen.  
  
She had watched him grow up right before her eyes...it would have been easy to fall in love with him during that span of time, and yet...even then, she hadn't been exactly aware of her feelings. Or...maybe she _was_, but she refused to acknowledge them...not until six years ago. _I had to be_ that _close to him for me to realize it_, she thought wryly. _A purposeful touch, an embrace, and a haphazard kiss...and only then did my feelings finally emerge.   
_  
_How very, very...strange.  
_  
A knock sounded on the door, startling her thoughts. "...Pilica?"  
  
"Ren-kun?" Pilica rose up from the bed and crossed the room towards the door.  
  
He smiled slightly upon seeing her. "...Hi," he said with uncertainty.  
  
"Hi," she greeted back, smiling brightly. "...What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to go on that talk with..." she fought the urge to choke the name out. "...En-sama."  
  
A frown. "I was." He answered without enthusiasm. "But I wanted to drop by and see you for a moment." He leaned against the wall by the door. "You know, it's not necessary to address him by any honorific. He doesn't deserve anyone's respect."  
  
Pilica sat down on the settee with a sigh. "...He's still your father," she countered quietly.  
  
Ren looked up to the ceiling and exhaled with resignation. "Not by choice."  
  
A long, long silence followed, hovering in between them like an invisible wall.  
  
Ren broke the silence with a sigh. "...I'd better go," he decided with extreme reluctance, bending over and leaning forwards to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you again before I go to bed. Bason?"  
  
"Hai, Bocchama?" The power spirit materialized beside him.  
  
"Stay with her for the meantime. Don't let her out of your sight. Pilica," he gave her a smile. "...Bason can tour you around the estate for the remainder of the evening, if you want. He can translate things for you."  
  
Pilica nodded gratefully. "Arigatou, Ren-kun...Bason."  
  
"It will be my pleasure!" Bason answered with a gracious air.  
  
"Good." Ren paused. "I won't be long." He squeezed her hand one last time before exiting, silently hoping he would be able to live up to what he had told her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where does that lead to?" Pilica pointed to the right side of the pathway across the second floor hallway as she walked alongside Ren's power spirit.  
  
"To Ren-bocchama's training quarters and his office, Pilica-chama," the spirit answered.  
  
"And the left side?"  
  
"...To En-sama's quarters...and his study."  
  
Pilica's stomach clenched at the name. "That's...that's where Ren-kun is...isn't that right?"  
  
"H...hai," Bason responded hesitantly.  
  
A couple of minutes of silence passed as the azure-haired young woman pondered on her thoughts. Finally, after taking a long, deep breath, she spoke. "Bason-san, do you think..." She paused, unsure. "Do you think...uh..."  
  
"Hai, Pilica-chama?" The warrior spirit prompted.  
  
A sigh. "Never mind." She wanted to ask if the spirit could somehow...sense Tao En's...dislike for her, but she didn't want to seem insecure, or paranoid. Upon taking several more steps, she realized...whether she had voiced out her feelings or not, the spirit could have probably sensed them, anyway...  
  
"Do not worry," She turned around and saw Bason flashing her a reassuring smile. "En-sama will never harm you. Bocchama and I will see to that." He added.  
  
She managed a small smile. "Arigatou..." She continued to walk, with the spirit alongside her, to nowhere in particular. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize where she was going.  
  
Abruptly, she and Bason paused in their tracks upon hearing a couple of voices. Loud...yet somehow incoherent, shouting voices.  
  
Pilica stared with puzzlement at the large, magnificent door about several feet from where she was standing. "When did I get here...?" She looked over at the path that she had taken several minutes ago...and awareness washed over her as she realized that, somehow or other, in some way, her feet had brought her towards _this_ place...she was a couple of steps short from Tao En's study...and the shouting voices, which she recognized as Ren and his father's, were gradually growing louder and louder as she got nearer.  
  
The door was slightly ajar. Pilica's brows furrowed, wondering with slight perplexity why her feet had chosen to bring her here...when she wasn't even _ supposed_ to be here. She definitely had _no_ right to be here. She turned around. "We...shouldn't be here," she whispered to Bason, ignoring the distinctive voices she was hearing, now as loud and as clear and plain as day. She thought she heard her name being mentioned at least once or twice by Ren, but she didn't know enough Mandarin to understand what they were talking about.  
  
However, one thing's for sure--whenever Ren mentioned her, she noticed that En's voice rose about several decibels higher, and it was laced quite visibly with pure, unadulterated contempt. "We should go," she said again, in a low tone. "Bason-san, let's--" she paused abruptly as the two men, for some reason, suddenly switched and started speaking in Japanese.  
  
"Do you HONESTLY think THAT matters to ME?" Ren. "Your opinion does NOT have any value whatsoever to me, Father. It never has, and it NEVER will."  
  
"Be that as it may," En's voice countered. "...She doesn't suit you at ALL. She is out of place in our family. Just look at the way she carries herself." An arrogant sniff. "And her clothes...Ren, the only women I know who wear things like...THOSE--are whores. PROSTITUTES, son." He added with emphasis.  
  
"Her clothes are DECENT!" Ren retorted in her defense. "She doesn't care much for style, or fashion. She uses those clothes for gardening. She's a very practical person--"  
  
"There's _nothing_ you can say that will change my mind about _her_." En interrupted. "I KNOW who she is. I know WHAT she is," he added pointedly. "...And I DON'T like it." He paused contemptuously. "Her kind...DISGUSTS me."  
  
Pilica stared at the opened door for several minutes, her eyes wide, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides as she tried to hold back what she was feeling.  
  
"P...Pilica-chama..." Bason uttered her name with hesitation, unsure of what he was going to tell her after everything they had heard. He knew what the young woman was feeling. It was washing over him like a tidal wave. "I..."  
  
"Let's go back to my room, Bason-san," She choked, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't want to listen to them anymore. She'd heard enough. She wondered if En somehow _knew_ that she was here...which was why he had switched to a language she understood. He must have wanted her to hear what he thought of her. Wanted her to feel just EXACTLY what he thought she was. He wanted to hurt her.  
  
She rushed across the hallway as fast as she could, hastily wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks out of their own accord.  
  
_...He definitely succeeded._

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:  
**  
Aargh. That was very, very, _very, _VERY weird._ I _really_ need to get over my LXJ overdose soon...*raps head on the cemented wall of her room repeatedly*  
  
Uhm...if you've read The Venice Incident, you'd probably notice that I have this obsession for four-poster beds.^^ Yeah, I do. I want to own a four-poster. I'll buy one someday...^^   
  
Feedback is most appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness and Light

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**   
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 3 - Darkness and Light  
**  
  
Ren stepped into the dark, immense hall of his father's study, eyeing the ostentatious walls and maroon furniture impassively. He walked towards the man, slight trepidation lurking over inside his heart. Every single time he and his father had these little "talks," he almost always ended up leaving in infuriated haste due to the man's patronizing and manipulative ways. En enjoyed controlling people--and the worst thing was, he doesn't even try to hide that fact. With his father, what you see is usually what you get--with a certain number of additions here and there. You'll know what he feels immediately on the outside...but the hard, horrible truth is--that's not all there is to it...for there was more. Lots, lots more.  
  
And much, much worse.  
  
En raised a critical eyebrow as his son paused about several feet from his high table and stood in between the chairs in front of him like a hard, proud statue. "You're late."  
  
Shrugging, Ren leaned against the back of one of the chairs and ignored his father's comment.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"No, thank you." There was a defiant air in the young man's tone. "I'd rather stand. I don't intend to stay here any longer than necessary."  
  
"...You're being rude, Son."  
  
Ren sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, unable to hide his impatience. "Let's get on with it, Father." He stated pointedly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
En picked up a small figurine of a horse from his desk and started examining it, while gazing at his son at the corner of his eye. "How are the Asakuras doing?" He asked in a mild tone.  
  
"They're fine." A frown. "Stop beating around the bush, Father."  
  
"...And your sister?" Ren's father set down the horse figurine on the table and regarded him curiously. "Why didn't she come home with you?"  
  
The frown on his face deepened. "She wanted to stay at the Inn a bit longer."  
  
En's eyes darkened with suspicion. "You should have told her to go home."  
  
"...It's not my place to order her around."  
  
"Still--"  
  
"For GOD'S sake, Father," Ren interrupted, his voice rising, "she's nearing thirty. She's old enough to decide for herself what she wants to do _and _ where she wants to go."  
  
"Maybe so. But you have EVERY right, as the Clan Head, to impose rules upon her--"  
  
"I will do NO such thing," He stated firmly. "I have never patronized Neesan and I'm not about to start now."  
  
"You are not living up to your duties." En said, disappointment lacing his voice. "You will need to be a LOT more responsible than that before I can completely give up the Clan Head's post to you."  
  
A bitter laugh. "I don't CARE if you never give it up. I DON'T want it."  
  
His father sighed helplessly. "Ah, Ren..." he shook his head regretfully.   
  
"...You can't tell me what to do," Ren said pointedly. "I've stopped listening to you a long time ago."  
  
En stood up from the table and examined the marble horse statue at the right-hand corner of the room. Then, he turned around. "You are STILL my SON." He said in a loud, firm tone.  
  
"NOT by choice!" Ren shot back scathingly. "Truth be told, Father...I'd rather NOT be!"  
  
A deafening bang sounded as En slapped his hand on the table forcefully. "As long as you are LIVING under the roof of this place, you are obligated to RESPECT me." He growled.  
  
"That doesn't necessary mean that I WILL, though, does it?" Ren retorted sarcastically.  
  
"You UNGRATEFUL--"  
  
"FATHER," He interrupted with a warning raise of his hand, "This discussion is becoming a little bit pointless. I think I've wasted enough time with you." He straightened out from his position and turned to leave. "I'll be going now."  
  
"REN." He ignored his father's loud voice as he reached the door. "I wasn't done talking to you yet."  
  
"Well, I AM!" He called over his shoulder as he stalked off.  
  
"...That woman of yours, Ren." He paused at his father's statement, and his hand froze on the doorknob. "Ainu...is she?"  
  
"Her name is PILICA, Father," Ren stated in between clenched teeth as he whirled around.  
  
A haughty sniff. "That's irrelevant."  
  
"It's her NAME!" He emphasized angrily. "You would do well to keep THAT in mind, Father. You've been treating her like dirt ever since we came here."  
  
"Well...isn't that what she IS?" En sneered.  
  
Ren's blood boiled furiously as he stalked towards his father and crashed his fist against the high table, rattling everything on top of it--including the small horse figurine. It teetered slowly on the edge...and then, it fell to the floor and smashed into pieces. "Stop INSULTING her, DAMMIT!" He snarled.  
  
"I wasn't," En countered mildly. "I was merely stating_ fact_, Son." He sat back down on his throne. "You don't suit each other." He folded his hands casually on top of the table. "Reluctant or no, refusal notwithstanding, YOU are still the sworn leader of our clan. And a woman of _that_ background...a woman like HER...will not bring us any honor. DISGRACE is what _she_ will bring."  
  
"Her NAME," Ren stated hotly, "is Pilica."  
  
En waved his hand dismissively. "That matters very little to me. And to _you_, as well." He gave his son a meaningful look. "She won't be here much longer."  
  
"Oh, YEAH?" Ren's voice again rose several decibels higher. "Says WHO?"  
  
"Says ME," En emphasized pointedly, his voice as loud as his son's. "I don't care how you do it. I don't care if you have to deceive her, or if you have to drag her along by the hair. Take what you will from her, do what you wish, it doesn't matter--but I want her out of here as soon as possible." He added firmly. "Is that CLEAR?"  
  
"You want me to...get rid of her?" Ren said with incredulity.  
  
"To put it bluntly...yes."  
  
"And do you really think I'll LISTEN to YOU?" Ren demanded furiously. "I invited her here. I WANT her here. What RIGHT do you have to DICTATE what I should do?"  
  
"I'm your FATHER," En answered emphatically. "Even if you turn the world upside down, and even if YOU'RE Clan Head, _that_ will always remain an undeniable fact."  
  
"Well, it wasn't my CHOICE!"  
  
"She DOESN'T belong here," En continued, pointedly ignoring his son. "Her presence here...disconcerts me. It's distasteful." He added reproachfully.  
  
"Do you HONESTLY think THAT matters to ME?" Ren stated with absolute ire. "Your opinion does NOT have any value to me whatsoever, Father. It never has, and it NEVER will."  
  
"Be that as it may," En countered. "...She doesn't suit you at ALL. She is out of place in our family. Just look at the way she carries herself." An arrogant sniff. "And her clothes...Ren, the only women I know who wear things like...THOSE--are whores. PROSTITUTES, son." He added with emphasis.  
  
"Her clothes are DECENT!" Ren retorted on Pilica's behalf. "She doesn't care much for style, or fashion. She uses those clothes for gardening. She's a very practical person--"  
  
"There's nothing you can say that will change my mind about her." En interrupted. "I KNOW who she is. I know WHAT she is," he added pointedly. "...And I DON'T like it." He paused contemptuously. "Her kind...DISGUSTS me."  
  
Ren's hands clenched at his sides. His face was all red with anger, he knew. If he doesn't get out of this place now, goodness knows what he might just do to his father. He wondered how much more he can take of this. The man was trampling all over the dignity of the only woman he had ever loved right in front of him, and he was practically powerless to stop it. "Her KIND?" His voice sounded extremely enraged. "Father, she has more dignity and honor than any other person in our family...particularly YOU."  
  
"Your insults will not faze me," En sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "My decision is final, Ren. You will take the woman out of here immediately."  
  
"She will STAY here for as long as she wants." Ren retorted firmly.  
  
"There's NO point in arguing about this."  
  
"Damn RIGHT there isn't!" Ren shouted, losing it. "Whatever I say GOES, Father...or do I have to remind you that I'M the Clan Head, and NOT you?" He paused to glare at the man. "She will stay HERE, and you have absolutely NO RIGHT to object."  
  
"No RIGHT?" En gazed at him incredulously. "Son, you _may_ be the Clan Head, but as I have pointed out quite a number of times, I AM STILL YOUR FATHER." He gave his son a similar glare. "...And I forbid you to get involved with her ANY longer."  
  
"I'm ALREADY involved!" Ren retorted hotly. "I love her, Father. I. LOVE. HER. And I'm going to marry her. HER, and NOT some cheapskate B**CH that you've picked up from another well-to-do Chinese clan whose sole interest is OUR land, OUR money, and OUR power." He gave a dark, irrepressible glare. "And you can't stop me." He turned on his heel sharply.  
  
"I CAN'T?" En laughed sardonically. "Don't be too sure about _that_, Son."  
  
"Goodnight, Father." He slammed the door as he got out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren stalked furiously towards his room, his anger for his father still boiling uncontrollably deep within his veins, practically consuming him. He didn't want to hate his father anymore. The detestation he'd felt for the man ever since he was a young boy had disappeared long ago, when he was released from the curse of hatred that was branded into him. Damn it all to HELL if history would choose this time to repeat itself and make him recollect all the repulsion he had carried within him for so long.   
  
He really didn't want to feel all that hatred anymore. It was a waste of his time, his energy...a waste of his emotions...and of himself.  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. His father wasn't about to make it easy for anyone...and especially _not_ on his son. Hating him was so much easier than just simply gritting your teeth and bearing with who he is...and accepting the man for the absolutely infuriating menace that he was. There was a lot to be hated about him--and very little, as far as Ren knew, that he can ever come close to loving or even respecting.  
  
A soft, barely audible sound echoed in the hallway. Ren stopped in his tracks, straining his ears to find out where it was coming from. It sounded like the clear, heartbreaking voice of a crying person.  
  
Someone--in one of the rooms in this floor--was crying. Sobbing. Hurting.  
  
He looked around him, realizing that he was in the floor of his sleeping quarters now, and the crying sound seemed to be coming from the room across the hall from his.  
  
Pilica's room.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

The azure-haired young woman hastily wiped the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks as she slumped helplessly on top of the bed. She inhaled several times, hoping to make the tears stop...but nothing could seem to ease her sobbing. She couldn't stop crying, although she really wanted to...and she didn't even know why. She didn't understand why.   
  
So Ren's father hated her...he was disgusted with her. That doesn't matter to her. It _shouldn't_ matter to her. He was only Ren's father...he wasn't _ Ren_. She shouldn't even care about it.  
  
So why couldn't she stop crying?  
  
"P...Pilica-chama..." The warrior spirit approached her hesitantly, quite clueless as to how he could ease the young woman's grief. He was, after all, a warrior who knew absolutely nothing about dealing with emotions...much less--a woman's. "A...are you...alright?" He figured he should at least ask _that_, if only to serve as a modicum of comfort.  
  
Pilica looked up from the pillow she was leaning on. "I'm fine." She forced a weak smile. She sat up and gracefully wiped away her newly-accumulated tears with a small handkerchief. "I don't even know why I'm still crying. I mean, it wasn't like he said it to my face..."  
  
"Still..." Bason chose his words carefully. "I know you were hurt. En-sama could be unavoidably harsh sometimes." He added regretfully. "I am sure that he had only said those words out of anger--"  
  
A helpless sigh. "You don't have to defend him to me," she dabbed her eyes as yet another gush of tears escaped from them. "I _know_ he doesn't like me. I've already proven that several times."  
  
"...I am not defending him." Bason interjected quietly. "I am trying to...comfort you," he shifted uneasily. "However, it seems as though I am not succeeding." He heaved a sigh. "Ren-bocchama asked me to take care of you...but I'm not doing a very good job," he added mournfully. "I think I might only be hurting you more..."  
  
"Iie." Pilica took several long, deep breaths, finally managing a genuine smile amidst her tears. "You've been nothing but wonderful to me, Bason-san."  
  
Bason shook his head. "If Ren-bocchama were here, I'm sure he would be able to do a better job," he said ruefully. "He can make you happy the way only _he_ can...and I will never be able to do that."  
  
"I don't expect you to." Pilica responded quietly.  
  
There was a short moment of silence. For several minutes, the only sounds that can be heard in the room were the peaceful ticking of the wall clock, the chirping of the crickets in the garden outside, and the azure-haired young woman's occasional sniffling. Even with the comfort the spirit had offered, still...her tears continued to fall, like they never wanted to stop. "Bason-san..."  
  
"Hai, Pilica-chama?" The spirit inquired attentively.  
  
A deep breath. "...Please don't tell Ren-kun about this," she gave him a pleading look. "If he knows I've been crying, he'll worry...and I don't want that. I don't want to add to his problems," she added softly. "His father...is enough for him to think about."  
  
"I understand." Bason gave a brief nod, although he was quite sure that, whether he told his master about it or not, Ren would probably realize that something was wrong with her...one gaze at her was all he would need. Nevertheless...  
  
"Thank you." Pilica smiled gratefully.  
  
"But...Pilica-chama..." There was one other matter that bothered the power spirit about the young woman. Her distress was still washing over him in large waves, and they hadn't subsided...they didn't _want_ to subside, it seems...  
  
"Hai?" She gave him a questioning look.  
  
Bason hesitated. "Are you...are you sure you're...fine?" He gazed at her worriedly. "You're still crying," he added with concern. _And I can still feel your anguish, plain as day._  
  
"I'm...not...I'm not crying..." Pilica desperately tried to prevent anymore of her tears from falling--to no avail. "It's just that...I'm just..." She sighed with frustration. "Why does he HATE me so much?" She asked brokenly. "I haven't done...anything wrong...have I?"  
  
"No, of course not!" The spirit declared with conviction. "Pilica-chama, it doesn't matter what En-sama thinks of you. Ren-bocchama loves you--that is what matters."  
  
"...I know that," she whispered, the sadness still evident in her face as the tears coursed down of their own will. "I know it shouldn't matter to me what he thinks, but...it does. It bothers me. I don't know why...it just _does_." Biting her lip, she looked up to the ceiling and sighed with hopelessness. "I'm letting him get to me...but I can't help it..."  
  
"Pilica-chama..."  
  
"Bason-san," Pilica mustered a small, sincere smile. "Thank you for your efforts in comforting me. I appreciate it very much, but--" she paused abruptly, shaking her head as she gave an indrawn breath, "--I wish Ren-kun was here," she choked out, her voice barely above a whisper. _If I can just see him, hold him, feel his arms around me...for sure, everything will be alright..._ "I wish he'd get here already," she could hardly hear her own voice. "I wish..."  
  
"...Pilica?" A shower of happiness washed over her as Ren's voice sounded from behind the door...just like an answered prayer. "Can I come in?" He knocked softly.  
  
"Ren-kun!" Hastily drying her tears, she rose up from the bed, inhaling a couple of times as she plastered the brightest smile that she could muster on her face before opening the door.  
  
The first thing that she noticed as soon as she laid eyes on him was the inconceivable frown that he had on his face. His arms were folded across his chest, but as soon as he saw her, he relaxed and took hold of her shoulders gently, his golden eyes surveying her face critically, his expression unchanging. "Have you been crying?"  
  
Pilica's eyes widened, cursing herself mentally. Of course, he _had_ to have noticed the redness in her eyes. Regardless if anyone hadn't told him that she'd been crying for the past hour, it was still quite evident on her face. She pulled away from him and turned around, walking towards the four-poster bed. She shook her head slowly, unable to bring herself to look at him. "It's...nothing..." Why was she pulling away? She didn't get it. She'd wanted so much for him to come to her already...and now that he _was_ here...she didn't want to face him. Why?  
  
He sighed. "It's not just _nothing_ if it made you cry," he murmured, pulling her by the shoulders and whipping her about so that they were gazing at each other. "What's wrong? Tell me." He tipped her chin up, forcing her eyes to level with his. "Pilica..."  
  
She shook off his hold gently and averted her eyes. "Nothing's wrong..." she muttered quietly. _Except for the fact that your father hates me, everything's just perfect._ She shook away that thought hastily.  
  
Ren sighed with resignation, signaling to Bason, who nodded immediately and vanished to give them some privacy. Satisfied, he slid his hands at the nape of her neck, coaxing her with gentle touches to meet his eyes with hers. "Pilica, please..." his voice was warm, pleading. "Tell me."  
  
With a sigh of surrender, she gazed up at him...and when their eyes met, the tears just suddenly broke free. "...Your father hates me," she finally said what had been plaguing her mind in a choked voice, "...doesn't he?"  
  
He suppressed the low growl that threatened to come out of his throat. "My father hates everyone," he stated tonelessly, his heart breaking at the sight of her hurting so much. He had never seen her cry like this before. He _never_ wanted to see her cry...especially not over something that had to do with him, or his family. He cursed his father silently for causing her pain. Closing his eyes, he held her tightly against him, hoping and praying that _he_ would at least be enough to alleviate some of her pain. "I think he even hates _me_."  
  
Drawing in a shaky breath, she buried her face against his shoulder, her tears soaking the front of his dark blue shirt. "He said that I...disgust him," she managed in a small whisper. "...Why?" The tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
"No!" Ren stated in between clenched teeth, unable to prevent his temper from rising. It was bad enough that his father criticized him, degraded him to the point that he had no dignity left...but to do it to _her_ and worse, make sure that she hears it..._that_ was way beyond unforgivable. If it wasn't for his mother, he would really kill his father right now. He muttered a curse under his breath before he spoke again. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's the old man who has a problem," he told her dryly. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "...you heard us talking, didn't you?"  
  
A small pause. And then, "...Just a little bit." Her tone was slightly muffled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen; it's just that I was--"  
  
"Pilica," He interrupted, "what he was saying out there--it was all meant for me. It may have been about you, but I honestly don't believe that he'd even have the nerve to tell that to you straight to your face." He lifted her head up, wiping away her tears with a gentleness that he never knew he possessed. "He just wanted to infuriate me. He does that all the time."  
  
"But he meant it." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
He shook his head forcefully. "It doesn't matter--"  
  
"Ren-kun." Her tone was firm, her eyes unflinching as she gazed at him squarely. "He thinks I'm some kind of...prostitute. And I DISGUST him," she added with emphasis. "And he meant every single word of what he said...didn't he?" She flashed him a look that gave no room for argument. She wasn't angry, and she wasn't crying anymore--this time, her face was slack and serious.  
  
Ren sighed with resignation. "...Yes." He answered reluctantly.  
  
A sigh. "I thought so."  
  
"Pilica..." He held on to her even tighter and refused to let go. "It doesn't matter what he thinks. I don't CARE what he thinks," he said with passion. "What's important is that...I love you." He added.  
  
Pilica managed a small, heartfelt smile. "That's what Bason-san said..." She murmured.  
  
"It's the truth," he confirmed quietly. "As long as you are here with me...nothing, and no one else matters..._especially_ not him." He bent his head and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. "Remember that," he whispered as he kissed her again, much, much longer this time.  
  
She could feel the warmth spreading all over her to the tips of her toes as she melted and surrendered herself into the kiss, her arms weaving around his neck. She closed her eyes and poured all of her heart and soul into him and he took it all, giving his entire self up to her in return. All the dark, ugly feelings that were hovering inside her heart were suddenly swept away by a seemingly endless light, and it was because of him. Him, and his love for her.  
  
She had no reason to cry anymore. She didn't need to have his father's approval. She didn't need anyone else's. Ren was the only one that mattered. _He_ was the only thing she needed.  
  
"I'll always love you," Ren promised in a soft murmur as he claimed her mouth again for another kiss. "Just as long as we have each other, _no one_ and _nothing_ can stop us."   
  
"Ren-kun...I love you too," Pilica declared in a soft whisper as she kissed him back. "I love you, and I'll never let anything or anyone come between us." _ Not even your father_, she thought at the back of her mind. _I don't care about him anymore. He can't stop me from loving you. I intend to fight for this love...even if it costs me my life._  
  
The old-fashioned wall clock struck twelve. The two of them pulled away from each other, both a little bit flushed and slightly breathless.  
  
"I'd better go," Ren decided, a slight note of disappointment lacing his voice. "I still have to wake up early tomorrow morning. There are tons of things that need my attention." He sighed, rolling his eyes at the thought of the amount of work he had to do.  
  
Pilica nodded, smiling at him as she straightened out her hair. "Ren-kun...thank you." She wrapped her arms around him once more and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
He looked startled, but he embraced her tightly in return. "What for?"  
  
"The comfort." She stated simply. "...And the love," she added, her cheeks turning slightly pink.  
  
Ren chuckled. "You're welcome." He enfolded her even tighter in his arms and gave her one last, thorough kiss. She had to cling to him for support. "I'll see you in the morning." He murmured against her lips before he pulled away with extreme reluctance. "Goodnight."  
  
"...Goodnight." She said softly.  
  
He smiled at her one last time as he bid his leave.  
  
Pilica stared at the door as he left, her eyes still completely dazed, her mind completely forgetting all the events of that day, and only remembered one thing: Ren, and how much he loved her. How much she loved _him_. Shaking her head, she hastily prepared herself for bed. She lay down on the soft cushion of the four-poster with a contented sigh.  
  
_Just as long as we have each other, no one and nothing can stop us.  
_  
That was the last thought she held on to as she fell asleep that night.

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:**  
  
No, they're not married yet.^^ Just...short of. As I've said in the first chapter, the timeline of this is after Chapter 10 and right before the Epilogue of Celebrations.  
  
Up next: Chapter 4 - Scarlet Fantasies. What happened during Yoh and Anna's wedding that change the course of Ren and Pilica's lives and made them aware of something that had been there all along.  
  
Feedback is most appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Scarlet Fantasies

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 4 - Scarlet Fantasies  
**  
  
_Ren stared at the garter in his hand with disbelief, then glared darkly at all the grinning faces of his friends.  
  
How the hell did all this happen?  
  
A minute ago, he was sitting on one of the chairs nearest to the corner of the secondary sponsor table in the reception hall, minding his own business. And now...he was at the center of the ballroom, directly across from where the newlywed couple--Yoh and Anna, that is--were located, and who were now both watching him with great interest and expectation. Everyone's eyes were on him. Him, the young man who had caught the garter right at that moment when Yoh threw it...and he wasn't even one of those who had eagerly lined up for it. He had managed to catch the blasted lacy stretchy garment--rather, his incredibly conspicuous tongari -caught- it for him.  
  
He really needed to get rid of that stupid pointed abomination in his head. Although it was good enough as a weapon to hurt his friends with occasionally, it mainly served him no purpose, and was starting to become a bother. Now that he was almost practically as tall as his father, he didn't need it anymore to increase his height. He didn't -want- it anymore...especially since it attracted too much attention--not only from people, but from animals, plants, and inanimate objects--like the blasted garter.  
  
Speaking of the blasted garter...he glared down at the garment he was clutching, wishing to God that he could just throw it away somewhere and end it just like that. This is all stupid. He didn't even want to catch this thing. He was perfectly content with glaring off to wherever he was glaring off just a moment ago, thank you very much. And he wanted to get back to doing just that.  
  
He found himself glaring murderously once again as, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an incredibly drunk Bokutou no Ryu chasing after his precious, most wonderful older sister...and his Neesan was running for dear life, while at the same time, trying to squeeze into all the possible corners she could hide herself in, only to get herself found by the godforsaken man. As his sister disappeared behind the curtains of the hall to hide from Ryu once again, Ren found himself muttering a colorful stream of profanities under his breath. His sister was being attacked by a drunken madman, and what the hell was he doing to stop it? Nothing. He was standing here and holding a piece of...whatever this is and dreading what will probably be one of the worst experiences in the whole seventeen years of his life. This is stupid. Whose idea was this, anyway?  
  
He turned his head and glared at the culprits: Lyserg, and Chocolove. Damn those two Western pricks for planting this Western idea into Yoh and Anna's heads. Damn them both to hell. Currently, the said pricks--together with Manta and Faust--were restraining what, to Ren, looked like a very, very, -very- angry Horo-horo with a whipped cream covered face. He vaguely remembered that earlier, in the heat of his anger against Ryu, he had managed to elbow the Ainu shaman's head and sent his face landing straight into a large, untouched plate of custard cream pie.  
  
Beside the table where his friends were trying to restrain Horo-horo, was the thirteen-year-old Iron Maiden Jeanne, who was sitting primly and properly beside Marco, all the while calmly watching the proceedings...and occasionally exchanging a furtive smile with Lyserg when she thought her guardian wasn't looking. Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, still very near where he was, he spotted Asakura Hao, who, upon seeing his glare, waved at him cheerfully and mouthed for him to hurry up.   
  
Ren's eyes went back to the center of the hall, to the married couple's position. The beautiful and lethal Asakura Anna had a very hard frown on her face...and a vein that was hovering dangerously on the brink of popping on her forehead. Little by little, while gazing at all the chaos that surrounded her wedding reception, her frown evolved...into a full-fledged homicidal glare. Meanwhile, Yoh was trying very hard to calm her down. He flashed Ren a brief, pleading look, mouthing the phrase "get it over with" to him as he did so. On the adjacent side of Anna, Tamao the maid of honor was fussing over the bride's clothing and attempting something very similar to what Yoh was doing.  
  
...Get it over with. Right. Sighing with resignation, Ren finally focused on the lady who had caught the bouquet, just moments ago. All throughout his mental contemplations and musings, he had purposely ignored the young woman, whoever the hell she may be. He didn't see her catch the bouquet. By God, he didn't even see -himself- catching the garter, so how could he be bothered by such an irrelevant detail?  
  
It doesn't matter. Bracing himself, Ren kneeled in front of the young woman, who was sitting on a chair provided at the center of the ballroom. He held the garter in front of him, eyeing it with distaste, wondering why women had a partiality for such a small, insignificant garment. It probably symbolized something. These things always do. Shaking his head free of all thoughts, he focused once more on the young woman in front of him...and found himself gazing at a pair of what has got to be the most beautiful, smoothest and fairest and shapeliest pair of legs he had ever seen in his whole life. Granted, he had not seen -that- many, and granted, only a little bit of the skin was peeking out from underneath her gown, but still...to elicit this kind of a reaction from Tao Ren, one would have to be...close to perfection.  
  
He slowly ascended his gaze from her feet up, an odd expression crossing over his face as his eyes met a pair of dark blue ones squarely.  
  
She gave him an uncertain smile.   
  
His heart gave a slight leap. He -knew- who this young lady was. -Of course- he knew who she was...   
  
Right?  
  
For some mysterious reason, he couldn't quite remember her. She was cradling Anna's soft bouquet of white roses in her hands. She was watching him keenly, wondering what he was going to do next.  
  
...What was he -supposed- to do next? Somewhere in between gazing at her face and wondering who she was...he must have forgotten.  
  
"REN-KUN," Hao's voice was extremely, irritatingly loud. "We're falling asleep here."  
  
Ren turned his head a bit and flashed the long-haired shaman his most deadly glare. Then, he went back to his current predicament...er, situation.  
  
"Ren-kun..." The young lady who caught the bouquet--the lady whose identity he forgot--gave him a soft, inviting smile. His breath caught. "Let's do this already," she whispered to him.  
  
Who is this girl? He wondered as he continued to study her face. There was something very, very familiar about her...he just couldn't pinpoint it. Not yet, at least...but he'll probably be able to figure out who she was...all in due time.  
  
"Stop staring at MY SISTER!" Horo-horo shouted behind him. "...And Pilica, STOP staring back!"  
  
Horo-horo's sister...Pilica? Ren thought with disbelief. The girl who hits him and Horo-horo about twenty times a day each and every time they see each other, which was practically everyday, just to cease their arguments? The brat who cries over the littlest things? The obsessive brother-torturer? The little snob who used to sniff with dislike against any other shaman sans her brother? The girl he has known for, oh...the last five years?  
  
...Well, damn. He must be pretty blind not to have noticed. He had seen her grow up right in front of his very eyes. He had seen her transform from a little girl to a young woman. He had seen her grow from the little brat to the...well, what -had- she grown up into? He wasn't exactly sure. Either way, he had witnessed everything. Everything.  
  
But then again, he hadn't been exactly watching her the whole time, was he? She was such an insignificant detail in his life. Insignificant details weren't worth any of his time...right?  
  
Right...?  
  
Well, damn it all to hell.  
  
"Ren-kun, just place the garter up around my...thigh already," she whispered. "Everyone's starting to become restless," she added.  
  
He frowned up at her. "Why should I?" He asked stubbornly. He was still thinking, dammit...and -no one- in the world has the right to interrupt his thoughts...no matter how beautiful she happens to be. No one.  
  
Pilica rolled her eyes to the ceiling and exhaled impatiently. Then, she swung her right leg in front of his face and raised the skirts of her bridesmaid gown up. "DO IT," she ordered, giving him a warning look.  
  
He gave her another frown, before he shifted his eyes down. A blush crept up his cheeks as he stared at her thighs. They were white, smooth, and flawless--just like her legs. And probably just like the rest of her. He shook his head vigorously and averted his eyes. Hormones. Distraction. She was a very, very, -very- tempting distraction...and he was allowing himself to get distracted. He was allowing his hormones to take over his body...and his mind.  
  
...Dammit.  
  
"Ren-kun, what's taking you so FREAKING LONG?" Hao sighed dramatically. "Look, she's offering HERSELF to you already. It would be quite -rude- to REFUSE." He added meaningfully.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He and Horo-horo barked at the same time. Then, they looked at each other and glared.  
  
"Lay your hand on HER for more than TWO SECONDS and I SWEAR, I will kill you," Horo-horo snarled.  
  
A smirk formed across Ren's face as an idea came to him. Gazing up at Pilica, he flashed her his most charming grin. Satisfied with the blush that it elicited from her, he raised the garter up her heel, painstakingly and purposefully slowing his movements in order to spite Horo-horo.  
  
...And partly so that he could prolong touching her. He really didn't want to stop. Touching her made electricity flow through his veins, awakening things inside him that he never knew existed. Touching her made his blood rush, flow, boil...making him feel as alive as he had never felt before...  
  
Hormones. His hormones were definitely overtaking his senses. Shaking his head hastily, he ignored the weird thumping and thundering sounds inside his chest and forced himself to look away from her long enough to be able to flash her brother a triumphant grin. Long enough to arouse the ire of the Ainu shaman.  
  
And he found himself unable to look away. Her eyes drew him, beckoned him...and he was allowing himself to be beckoned. He couldn't do otherwise. He was staring at her, he knew...and she was staring back. Her eyes were like enthralling sapphire jewels...so beautiful, so mesmerizing--and breathtaking.  
  
Just like the rest of her. Indescribably beautiful, and hypnotizing.   
  
A wonderful, irresistible kind of hypnosis...  
  
"DAMMIT, REN," Horo-horo growled. "TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He escaped from his four captors' hold and stalked furiously towards the Chinese shaman.  
  
"Horo-horo-kun, NO!" Faster than lightning, Lyserg jumped in front of the Ainu shaman, losing his balance in the process and knocking both himself and Horo-horo to the floor.  
  
"...ITAI! Lyserg, let go of me..." Horo-horo struggled on the floor. "I'm going to kill that little runt--"  
  
"No you won't," Hao chimed in gleefully. "Rather...you CAN'T."  
  
"Why NOT?!?" Horo-horo demanded as he continued to struggle out of the dowser's grasp.  
  
Hao smiled sweetly and gracefully inclined his head towards Pilica. "...THAT'S why not."  
  
The Ainu shaman glared at him suspiciously, still struggling against Lyserg's hold as he turned his head towards his sister...  
  
...Her eyes were locked with Ren's, and they were gazing at each other intensely. VERY intensely. In fact, they haven't taken their eyes off each other for the past three minutes.  
  
The clock ticked. Four minutes.  
  
"Excuse me..." Hao's annoyingly sweet voice chirped once again. "Ren-kun, Pilica-chan." He stood up, crossed the room towards the center of the ballroom, and waved his hand in front of their faces. "You've successfully managed to put the garter on her, Ren-kun. You two are done."  
  
"Huh?" Ren snapped back to reality and gave him a blank look.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes. "I SAID...you're DONE, Ren-kun. Done. As in FINISHED," he said with emphasis. "So you can let go of her thigh already before Horo-horo-kun murders you," he added with a wicked grin.  
  
And at once, Ren took his hands off of her and stood up. He turned around and started to walk away. "Thank God THAT'S over," he muttered under his breath as placed his hands inside the pockets of his formal slacks, all the while trying to still the beating of his heart...and ignoring the faint lingering warmth of her skin against his hands...  
  
"Wait a minute, it's not over yet!" Yoh's voice sounded cheerfully, and Ren found himself being pulled back towards the center of the ballroom once again. "You two are going to lead the dance along with us!" He announced. The groom had an arm around his newly-acquired wife's waist, and Ren noticed that Anna looked slightly dazed and off-balanced. Vaguely, he wondered if the Itako's current state was the product of her husband's successful attempts in distracting her mind away from the slight pandemonium Yoh's friends--him included--had caused and were still causing at the moment. He was probably right. Briefly, he wondered -when-, exactly, had Yoh been able to...execute his distracting plans, for he certainly didn't notice it. The newlywed couple was only a few of feet away from where he was, and he didn't even notice. How in the world could he -not- notice...oh yeah.   
  
All throughout that time...he must have been distracted with something, as well. He had been distracted by the garter, and the young woman who had caught the bouquet, who had turned out to be none other than Horo-horo's sister Pilica. He had been distracted by her eyes, her face, her body, her...skin. And he had willingly allowed himself to get distracted.  
  
Well, damn.  
  
He turned his head...and the second he set eyes once again on Horo-horo's sister, his mind suddenly registered what Yoh just told him earlier: him and Pilica, along with Yoh and Anna, were going to lead the dance.   
  
The slow dance.  
  
...What the HELL?_

*

Ren stared blankly at the spacious hall in front of him as he increased his pace on the treadmill, all the while trying to recall the events of last night, right from the time he and Pilica arrived at the Estate, up until he had said goodnight to her before the two of them went to bed. He forcefully shook off any negative thoughts and focused only on the positive ones.  
  
His secretary was the same as always, barraging and fussing over him, reminding him of everything he thinks Ren should be reminded of, and supplying him with all the crucial details that he had missed during his week-long absence at the Estate. Kang Mei had always been more of a timid older brother than an actual secretary--an actual assistant to Ren, as the man had been on his post for more than ten years. Kang had assumed his role as Ren's secretary-cum-assistant ever since he had officially inherited the Clan Head title from his father. Although, more often than not, Kang was found torn between him and his father, the man was astoundingly loyal, for in his book, it was Ren-sama's wishes that came first and foremost, regardless of whether En-sama disapproves of it or not...or whether he demands otherwise.  
  
As for his mother and grandfather, they were particularly excited and happy to have him finally back at last. Their enthusiasm was evident all throughout dinner, with the way they regarded him--and Pilica, as well--with eager interest and cheerful attention. The whole dinner had been fixed up rather elaborately as well, which wasn't quite surprising. Tao Ran had a flair for the special, and in her opinion, her son's homecoming was more important and should be celebrated just like any other event in their family.   
  
As for Ren...although he didn't much prefer all the lavish preparations his mother, his father, grandfather and the rest of Estate had made just for him, he appreciated it all the same. His mother and his grandfather were sincere, he knew that much. His father, on the other hand, had motives...and he had found that out during the little talk that they had right after dinner.  
  
Ren's jaw tightened as he remembered. No matter how hard he tried to block out all his negative thoughts, one slight mention of En was all it took for them to resurface. He increased his pace in the treadmill. Last night's little verbal tirade has got to be one of the shortest and most infuriating ones he and his father had ever had. Up until last night, he had never felt quite so angry and so defiant in his whole life. In their usual talks, it was always just _him_ who was the subject of all the discussions--him, his actions, and the decisions he made in his life. But last night...last night was different. Last night, he _had_ someone else's dignity and honor to protect from his father's lashings. Last night, he had been in weak, defensive mode, warding off his father's violent attacks against Pilica's persona--in futility. He had been _so_ powerless to protect her from his father's painful verbal assertions. Now, he didn't even know why he had bothered. His efforts to protect her had been for naught--En had successfully managed to hurt her, and the worst thing about it was, he had _allowed_ it to happen without meaning to.  
  
Ren exhaled, shaking off the perspiration that had accumulated on his face as he went even faster, channeling all his anger and frustration onto the treadmill furiously. He only hoped his attempts in comforting her were enough to at least compensate for his father's harsh words--words that she undoubtedly heard with her own ears. Words that had wounded her deeply. He had _tried_ to assure her that _nothing_ can stop them as long as they were together, but...he wondered if they could actually live up to that. He certainly hoped so.  
  
Briefly, he recalled a couple of the vows he had told his father in his anger..._I love her, and I'm going to marry her. _   
  
Her. Pilica.  
  
...He had actually told his father that he was going to marry her. He frowned slightly. Yes, he _had_ said that to the old man in the heat of the moment--but did he really mean it? Did he really, honest-to-goodnessly want to marry her right NOW? He just didn't know. He didn't even know if he had the courage to ask her. It had taken him six years, for crying out loud, just to confess his love for her...and even then, he had first admitted it to a child--a one-year-old boy, no less. _And_ even then, it had to take him getting infuriated by Asakura Hao, and Pilica running after him for him to be able to _finally_ admit his feelings.  
  
Now, he didn't have six years, and he didn't have an Asakura Ren-chan or an Asakura Hao to back him up. He would have to propose to her on his own. He would _have_ to propose to her as soon as possible...otherwise, his father would never let him hear the end of it. Furthermore, because the old man heard straight from Ren's own mouth about his intended marriage proposal, it wouldn't be hard to second-guess what the man's next action was going to be. He wouldn't be surprised if En suddenly decides to...FORCE any one of the women he had lined up for his son to choose from on _him_.   
  
Ren gave a little hiss of anger. _I don't want any other woman. I already have the one I want.  
_   
Besides...courage notwithstanding, he really would _love_ to marry Pilica. He would love to have her as his wife. He would love to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to be with her for always. She was the only one for him. He really didn't want anyone else--and certainly NOT any of those other women. He would never be able to love any of those women. _She_ was the only one he could ever love.  
  
_I -do- intend to marry her soon. I do. Just...not right now. I can't ask her now...I can't.   
_   
_I can't because...well..._he shook his head helplessly. _I don't have the courage. I'm...a coward._  
  
With one final, resigned sigh, Ren finished up on the treadmill, wiping himself with a towel as he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
_I'm a coward._

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Pilica stole a shy look at her dance partner.   
  
The moment she turned her head towards him, their eyes met. She looked away quickly, fighting off the blush that was threatening to stain her cheeks and trying very hard to calm the frantic beating of her heart. Her right hand was cold and clammy and clasped against his left, and her whole body was frozen in a stiff position due to the fact that his other hand was on her waist. Even though he was steering her around the ballroom, even though they were dancing, she was unable to move freely. Or rather, she -didn't- want to move. Shifting a little bit wouldn't do anything to ease their situation...rather, it might only serve to heighten her nervousness more.   
  
She didn't even know why she was nervous. It wasn't like she didn't know her dance partner. -He- was Tao Ren, for the love of God--her brother's rival for virtually everything on the planet. She's known him for five years. By heck, he'd been subjected to her ire more times than she could even count. She'd hit him on the head more times than she could ever count, too...at least, up until that time when the two of them were still about the same height. Meaning, the year before last.  
  
When in the world had he gotten so tall? She wondered silently. Now, she needed to look up just so she could see his face...-not- that she was really itching to look at him, mind you. He had a pretty normal face. He didn't look like a mental case, that's for sure. She'd seen him millions of times. She probably had the length of his tongari memorized. She probably had his stance memorized...  
  
Not that she's been observing him, mind you...because she hasn't. Alright, so maybe she has, but it wasn't anything like...that. She was merely gauging him for her brother's sake. Yes, that's right. For Oniichan. She was measuring her Horo-Oniichan's opponents. That was her job, as his trainer. Yes, that was it.  
  
"Stop being so darn stiff," he murmured against her ear. His breath brushed against her neck. Her heart skipped a beat. Several times.  
  
Instead of heeding his request, she stiffened even more in his arms. She didn't know why the rush of his breath against her skin made her heart react like that. Like it knew that she had never felt anything that...that foreign in her whole life. But of course it -knew-. It was -her- heart, for Christ's sake. If there was one part of her body which would know something like that, it would be her heart.  
  
Why was she even thinking about this anyway? Something as irrelevant as a freakingly short rush of breath against her skin was not worth any of her time, or her thoughts. It wasn't even worth any heartbeat at all, or any feeling, or any...  
  
"Darn it, Pilica..." Dear God, there he goes again, breathing against my neck, Pilica thought. Ok, calm down. Calm. Down. "Would you please try to RELAX? I'm not going to eat you." He adjusted his hold on her hand and waist, forcing her to calm her rigid stance.  
  
Still, she remained frozen.  
  
An exhale. And then, "Pilica. Look at me." He bent down and tried to catch her eye. "Look at me, darn it."  
  
"...No." She managed to whisper, swinging her gaze to and fro, avoiding his eyes, which were playing some sort of tug-of-war game with hers. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to dare taking a peek at him anymore--not if it meant her heart was going to go overdrive again. Looking at him made her heart beat fast. His breath on her skin made her heart skip a beat a thousand times. Now, if she looks at him at the same time that he breathes on her neck...it doesn't take a genius to guess what would happen. She'd be sentencing herself to an early death by heart attack. And she was only sixteen...she was definitely, definitely too young to die.  
  
"Dammit." She heard him mutter under his breath, followed by a stream of words she couldn't quite comprehend. Much to her relief, he stopped trying to catch her eye. Instead, he took a long, deep breath...and loosened his hold on both her waist and her hands.  
  
Thinking that he had finally given up dancing with her, Pilica was about to heave a sigh of relief...but that soon turned into nervousness once more as he swiftly grabbed her hands again, placing them around his neck as he simultaneously slid his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.  
  
If she was just nervous just a second ago, she was in panic now. In extreme, utterly inconceivable panic. He was holding her close...-too- close. There was only a mere fraction of a millimeter that hovered between his body and hers, and it was downright unnerving. Add to that the fact that his arms were around her waist...-tightly- woven around her waist.  
  
She was going to die before this is all over. She just wasn't sure if it was going to be from panic, or heart attack...or both.  
  
"Don't take this too personally. I'm just following the lead of the bride and the groom," he whispered. "...And everyone else," he added meaningfully.  
  
"What?" She gazed up at him questioningly. Subconsciously, her body relaxed in his arms.  
  
He grinned with satisfaction. "That's better." He removed one of his hands from her waist and tipped her chin up a bit, leveling their gazes. "Whatever you do, don't look away from me...alright?"  
  
"Why not?" She frowned. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone was gesticulating frantically and shouting on one of the tables. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was none other than her beloved Oniichan. Her dear older brother had a murderous look on his face and he was struggling against something that was holding him captive...or -someone- rather, who was trying very hard to restrain him from attacking... "Oniichan's angry," she gave her dance partner a confused look. "...Why?"  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing right now?"  
  
"Dancing." She answered promptly. "...So what?" She shifted her gaze around her for a bit.   
  
Near them, the bride and the groom were dancing far too close that it hovered on the brink of indecency. Somewhere a couple of feet away, the blonde, bespectacled Marco was imprisoned in the arms of a very large lady who was eagerly steering him around the dance floor, much to the man's chagrin, evident in the extremely tortured expression on his face. Occasionally, he was found glaring off at some direction in the floor. The object of his glares was none other than a familiar tuft of bright green hair--Lyserg Diethyl, who was twirling Iron Maiden Jeanne somewhere at the very edge of the ballroom, quite obviously lost in their own world, dancing to the beat of their own music. Near them, Faust VIII was caught up in a slow dance with his dearly beloved wife. The other guests were also dancing, and only a couple people were left on the tables--her brother, in particular, and the person who was restraining him. A dark aura was beginning to form around Horo-horo.  
  
Ren sighed, taking hold of her chin and coaxing her to gaze back at him...and when she did, he spoke. "I'm not supposed to hold you any longer than two seconds," he explained dryly. "If I hold you any longer, he'd kill me. As of now, I've had my arms around you for about..." he paused, thinking, "fifteen minutes."  
  
"You're doing this to spite him, aren't you?" She continued to gaze back at him. He really had the most astounding eyes. She'd noticed them when he was placing the garter up around her thigh. She wasn't able to see them that clearly then, but those intense orbs would never have failed to capture her senses even if there was a mile of distance between them. And now...she was so close. And she could see them very vividly, bright as the sun, mesmerizing as the moonlight. Drowning in them sounded good right about now...  
  
A mischievous smile. "...Maybe." He traced the curve of her cheek with his fingers, the teasing smile never leaving his face as he caressed the smoothness of her face, before his hand shifted to her hair.  
  
A furious blush crept up her cheeks, deepening with every passing second as he continued to touch her. "Maybe?" She repeated in a murmur.  
  
"Uh-hm. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." His eyes held her gaze...and she couldn't look away. She didn't want to. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought her chest was going to explode.  
  
...This time, she really couldn't care less._

*

Pilica examined the large tray of food in front of her, a slight smile forming on her lips as she surveyed the contents. Three bottles of milk, three eggs, a couple of rolls, a large bowl of fruit, and a million other things besides--these are what constitutes Tao Ren's daily breakfast.   
  
She had already eaten her breakfast with Ran and Ching a bit earlier, and she had enjoyed it very much, partly owing to the fact that En had not been around to join them. When she questioned Ran about this, the older woman had asserted that neither En nor Ren ever ate breakfast together with them. As early as dawn, En already had himself buried up in his study, while Ren woke up quite early to begin his daily training and then, resume his duties as the Clan Head afterwards. Breakfast was usually delivered to them on the dot, in the respective rooms they happened to be in.   
  
_That_ particular detail made her wonder if the reason why the two of them never ate breakfast in the same room was because they were trying to avoid each other. As if reading her mind, Ran assured her that avoidance wasn't the case at all--for if it was, they wouldn't be eating any of the other meals together either, but they did. It was just that both En and Ren preferred to work early before they did anything else. They were alike in that respect. However, the similarity ended there. Ran didn't elaborate on all the differences between her son and her husband, but Pilica could surmise quite a bit what they were. Yet she wasn't about to judge people hastily--she had only known En personally for a mere two days, after all. And Ren...even though she had known him for more than a decade, she still couldn't say that she knew him quite well.  
  
One thing's for sure, though: as much as Ren loved her, his father hated her. For some reason, he hated her.  
  
Perceptive as they both were, Ran and Ching had sensed the negative feelings En harbored towards Pilica, and during breakfast, they had advised her not to take him and his comments to heart. As for what he was capable of...they had assured her that she had nothing to worry about on that score.  
  
"Just remember," Ran had told her confidently, "Ren is the Clan Head. He has the authority over this place. He decides how things are done, and who can come and who can go. _Not_ my husband," she added with emphasis. "My husband goes with whatever Ren wants, regardless of whether he approves of them or not. So don't you worry about him." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"And if you have any problems with him whatsoever, you can always come to us," Ching had told her cheerfully. "I'm his father; I can still order him around."  
  
Pilica's heart was quite warmed and relieved at what they had both told her. She really couldn't ask for anything more. Still, though...she wondered: why did Tao En hate her so much?  
  
Pushing that thought out of her mind, she focused on the thing she had to do at the moment: Ren's breakfast. She had offered to take the tray up to his room despite Ran and Ching's insistence that she leave that task for the servants. As Ran pointed out to her, she was a guest in their household...and of Ren, no less, and that's plenty enough reason why she shouldn't be allowed to do anything that remotely resembled a servant's work. She should relax--that was the only thing she needed to do, according to Ran.  
  
As grateful as she was, Pilica had told the older woman that she was used to this kind of thing, being that she and her brother lived alone for the most part in their little cottage in the fields. And besides, she was only going to do this for Ren, and no one else. At that point, Ran had relented, and as she gave the azure-haired young woman her affirmation, Ren's mother had also exchanged a secret, knowing smile with Ching. Pilica had caught their little exchange...and she wondered what that was all about.  
  
Realizing it wouldn't do any good to contemplate about it anymore, she picked up the tray, carefully balancing it on her hands as she prepared to have it transported up to Ren's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ren-kun?" Pilica called out tentatively as she stood by the slightly ajar door of Ren's quarters, cradling the breakfast tray in her arms. When she didn't get an answer, she pushed the door open with her foot, hesitantly peeking in before entering completely.  
  
She set the tray down on top of the table by windowsill...and then, turning around, she took a couple of steps, surveying her surroundings with fascination. She fingered the navy blue bedcovers as she passed by his four-poster. The curtains hanging by the windows were light golden in color, and the cover of his dresser and chest drawers were in the same shade as well. Every article in his room was either navy blue or light golden; sometimes, with occasional touches of maroon here and there. Mostly, though...the room was composed of the colors that defined him--at least, physically.  
  
As she continued to look around, her eyes caught a small, delicately framed picture by his bedside table. She walked towards it, painstakingly holding the light gold frame in her hands, wanting to examine it closer...and she found herself being pushed back through time as she gazed at a four-year-old Tao Ren in the picture.  
  
_Even before, he's already got that perpetual frown on his face,_ she thought. _A frown, mixed in with a slight smirk._ A small sigh escaped her lips. She stroked the picture fondly, her fingers running over the image with a mixture of reverence, love, and affection...almost as if she was touching the person himself...almost as if it was actually Ren she was touching.  
  
Underneath his frown and smirk, though...a hint of sadness laced the young Ren's golden eyes.  
  
The image in the picture wasn't very different from the Ren that she knew now. Except for the fact that he was taller, older, and more mature--a man, instead of a boy--a lot of the times, she could still see the hint of sadness in his eyes. The shadow of a frown in his face. And the smirk--it relieved her to know that, at least, his trademark smirk had now been replaced by a real, genuine smile.  
  
A small, startled gasp escaped her lips as a pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her close. "...Ren-kun," she managed to whisper.  
  
He gave a soft chuckle. "How long have you been here?" He breathed against her neck.  
  
"I...I'm not sure," she murmured, sighing as he began to press gentle, fleeting kisses to her nape. "I've brought you breakfast."  
  
His arms tightened around her. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she managed. She drew in a breath as his lips grazed her ear. She leaned against him, savoring the feel of his arms around her as one of her hands reached up to caress his hair. "You smell good..."  
  
"Uh-hm. I just took a bath..." His lips traveled to the side of her neck. "I just realized I haven't greeted you good morning just yet, so...good morning..."  
  
"Good morning," She greeted back with a soft, blissful sigh. She placed the picture back on top of the table and shifted a bit in his arms, with every intention of turning around so that she could face him directly...and so that they could kiss more fully...  
  
Her actions were halted by a knock on the door. "...Ren-sama?"  
  
Ren groaned against her neck. "Kang. What is it?" A slight note of irritation laced his voice.  
  
"...En-sama says he needs you in his study right now," the secretary answered promptly. "According to him, you have urgent clan business to attend to."  
  
"Can't it wait? I'm a little busy at the moment."  
  
"Uh...he said it was very urgent."  
  
A couple of minutes of silence. And then, Ren sighed. "...Alright, Kang. Tell him I'll be there shortly. I'm just going to have breakfast."  
  
"I will, Ren-sama." Footsteps echoed at the halls outside as Kang walked away.  
  
Heaving another sigh, he pulled away from her with extreme reluctance. "I'm sorry." He walked over to his breakfast tray and began wolfing down the contents as fast as he could.  
  
Pilica sat down on his bed as she watched him eat. "For what?" She realized that he didn't have a shirt on. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she examined his lean, muscular form, noting that this was the very first time she had ever seen him half-naked...she shook her head hastily. _Hentai thoughts. You're having hentai thoughts, Pilica.  
_   
Taking a swift drink from his third and final bottle of milk, he gestured towards the door. "...This," he answered quietly. "Business dealings." He rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't for the family, I wouldn't be doing any of this, but..." he shrugged helplessly. He walked towards the closet and pulled out a shirt. He put it on, smiling apologetically at her as he fastened the buttons.  
  
She stared at his empty breakfast tray in amusement before turning and smiling brightly at him. "It's fine," she assured. "I'll wait for you here."  
  
"Good." A slow grin spread across his face as he crossed the room towards her. Clasping her shoulders gently, he bent down and gave her a long, dizzying, incredibly thorough, and equally satisfying kiss. His mouth moved over hers almost as if he was trying to memorize every single inch of her and engraving them into his whole being. She held on to his shirt tightly for support as she closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal passion, ardor...and love.  
  
With extreme reluctance, and what seemed like every ounce of willpower he possessed, he tore his mouth from hers, tracing his fingers gently across her lower lip, savoring the aftermath of a kiss that was entirely too short for either one of them. "I won't be gone long, I promise." With a final, fleeting kiss, he exited through the door, leaving her incredibly breathless and dazed long after he had left.

*

_"Kiss?" Ren and Pilica said at the same time.  
  
"Hai!" Hao nodded cheerfully. "I do believe it's part of the tradition. The man who catches the garter will have to kiss the woman who caught the bouquet." He recited like a college professor. "Isn't that right, everyone?" He shouted loudly enough for all the people in the reception hall to hear. Everyone who was dancing had paused in their step the second that he announced that it was time for the bearer of the garter and the bearer of the bouquet's traditional kiss.  
  
"Yep," Yoh answered promptly, grinning at his twin and kissing his wife's cheek fondly.  
  
"Uh-huh," Lyserg smiled at Ren, glared darkly at Hao and squeezed the hand of his dance partner, the beautiful Iron Maiden Jeanne, who smiled at him sweetly in response. "It's tradition," he added.  
  
"Is it?" Ren demanded.  
  
"...YES!" Chocolove, who was at the table still restraining Horo-horo, answered in a shout.  
  
"NO!" Horo-horo shouted back, glaring murderously at Ren, while at the same time, struggling against the comedian's hold. "You are NOT going to kiss my SISTER! Absolutely NOT!"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He then gazed at Pilica beside him. She was staring off into far space, her cheeks extremely flushed. She refused to meet his eyes.  
  
And yet...just a couple of minutes ago, while they were dancing, she was looking at him squarely. She was staring straight into his eyes, without flinching. And he was staring right back. Not only was he staring, he was also touching her. He was caressing her face, and her hair...which probably explains her brother's current murderous tendencies. After all, the Ainu shaman had threatened him with death if he ever touches Pilica for more than two seconds. And he was probably touching her for about, oh...an hour or so? They had been dancing -that- long.  
  
And, despite the fact that he had kept insisting to himself that he was only doing it to infuriate Horo-horo, he couldn't deny that...he enjoyed every minute of it. He enjoyed having her in his arms. He enjoyed having her stare at him, and he enjoyed staring right back.   
  
Honestly? He didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to hold her and gaze at her and dance with her for as long as he could...  
  
...Damn. What the HELL is this?  
  
But really, kissing her would be going -way- too far.  
  
However, that's not to say he didn't want it...for truth be told, he did.  
  
Well, damn.   
  
"Come on, Ren-kun!" Came Hao's urging voice. "Kiss her already."  
  
He gave the long-haired shaman a look. Then, realizing that he might as well get it over and done with, he inched closer towards her, tapping her shoulder as he leaned against her ear. "Pilica. Look at me."  
  
"No." She stared at the opposite direction where he was, refusing to turn her head. But he could hear her breath catch.  
  
He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Here she goes again. Maybe he could manage a brief kiss on her cheek...that should be acceptable. He bent his head slightly and leaned towards her face...  
  
...And she chose that time to turn her head. "What are you--?" Her eyes widened incredulously as his lips landed on hers.  
  
He froze for about half a second, his mind still trying to process what just happened. What he had just managed to do.  
  
He had kissed her. Actually, he was still kissing her. His lips were still on hers. And he didn't want to pull away.  
  
She didn't look like she wanted to pull away, either. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut as her hands tightly clenched and unclenched at her sides. At the same time, her lips slowly softened against his...  
  
And he did what any normal, hormone-overloaded seventeen-year-old boy would have done under the circumstances: he kissed her again. He brushed his lips against hers once, twice, thrice...and a couple of more times until he had lost count of it and lost awareness of everything else that was happening around him. -She- was the only one who existed. She...and him.  
  
Her hands slid up around his neck just as he pulled her against him. Her fingers twined in his hair as she kissed him back, her mouth moving over his sweetly, with so much passion, so much of herself pouring deeply into the kiss that he wondered how she could still be standing there beside him when he knew for certain that she had already give her whole self to him in that kiss.  
  
This definitely wasn't just his hormones working here. If this was just his hormones, then...how come he felt so much? He felt so much from her. So much of this...emotion, whatever it is. She was making him feel...something. Something very significant. Something that was quite foreign to him. Something that he had never felt before in his whole life. Something he had never quite experienced, but nevertheless, knew...   
  
And it had nothing to do with his hormones. Nothing at all.  
  
"...Okay, I think that's enough," somewhere near them, someone was saying that. "You two, break it up. Ren-kun, Pilica-chan!" They barely heard it.  
  
Finally managing to escape from Chocolove's grasp, Horo-horo rushed towards the center of the ballroom...and forcibly tore his sister away from Ren.  
  
"You are SO DEAD after this wedding, Tao Ren." The Ainu man growled threateningly as he dragged Pilica by the arm, glaring at everyone he passed by as he headed straight for the exit.  
  
Ren stared at them, his mind barely registering what Horo-horo just told him. An odd expression crossed over his face as his eyes met Pilica's.  
  
As she was dragged away by her brother, she looked back at him. The emotion that was reflected in her eyes conveyed exactly what he felt...and his mind confirmed to him what his heart already knew.  
  
...Something that it had obviously known for a very, very, -very- long time._

TSUZUKU.

**Replies:  
**  
Yup, **Nezumi-chan**, when I spoke about "clan" here, I was actually talking about their family. I'm thinking that the Tao Clan is pretty big, sort of like the Li Clan in CCS. I'm guessing intermarriage between second or third cousins or such may be fairly common, being that the Taos are, more or less, a traditional Chinese family. So yes...even though En *might* have changed a little bit (become less manipulative and patronizing), I'm pretty sure he would still insist that his son marry someone who fits their status...and in his eyes, Pilica does *not* fit at all._  
  
And yes, **Kitsune**. Me's *still* quite fixated on Lyserg and Jeanne.*sweatdrop* I don't know if I was a little obvious, but I did manage to stick in a couple of moments for them here.^^ I think I'm getting another idea for a new fic for them...  
  
To **kiiro asakura**, good to know na nag-memellow na yung in-laws (o mother-in-law lang ba?) ng brother mo. Good for him.^^ Anyway, I do believe sanayan lang yan. All they need is _time_. I think it's also what En needs. He needs time to get used to Pilica. And he needs to accept that his _son _ loves her.^^  
  
To **gatita**, thank you for reading my stories. Glad you liked them! No, you don't scare me, and no, I don't think you're a wacko at all. I am, though.^~  
  
To **Itosugi-Cypress**, **GoddessLD**, and **Takari-san**, thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!^_^  
**End notes:**  
  
Thanks for all the reviews (and thanks also to those who read but don't review--you know who you are *cough*).  
  
A mistake I forgot to note: in one of the earlier chapters, I described Tao Ran's hair as purple, when it is, in fact, navy blue--just like Ren's. Pardon me--got colorblind for a second there.^^;;; Anyways, I've already made the necessary corrections. That's in Chapter 1 - Rainbow Castle.  
  
For those who haven't seen (and wish to see) the lime-ish outtake for The Venice Incident, the URL is in my profile, so you can check it out if you wish.^^ And yes--there is, in fact, a second installment, coming as soon as I finish it (which depends on my motivation^^;;;).  
  
Up next: Chapter 5 - Gray Flourishes. Tao En's grand schemes comes into fruition.  
  
Feedback is most appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Gray Flourishes

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 5 - Gray Flourishes  
**  
  
Ren stormed out of his father's study furiously, his temper getting the better of him as he stomped across the halls of the estate towards his office, pointedly ignoring the greeting of the servants he happened to pass by. His secretary had rushed over towards him the second he stepped out of the study, but he was unheeding of anyone and anything. His mind was still precariously reeling with lividity and disbelief over what had just transpired with his father, and what he had unwillingly yet undeniably agreed to do.  
  
Earlier, just before he had stepped into the private, exclusive room, Kang had handed him the envelope he had refused to examine the previous night. The matter his father needed to settle with him that morning had to do with the documents contained inside the said envelope. As Ren had found out during yet another one of their brief but extremely exhausting and equally exasperating discussions, there were certain business matters which called for immediate attention somewhere out of the country--Europe in particular. And since the business dealings required, not only formality and personalism, but security and assurance--it was somehow mandatory for Ren, as the Clan Head, to handle it in person--with him present at the exact location concerned. And according to his father (and his secretary as well), it was quite essential that he leave and tend to it right away. His trip and expedition around Europe would take two weeks at most...and _this_ is what was bothering him.   
  
Pilica was supposed to stay with him these two weeks...and yet by some unfortunate, weird sort of luck--he _had_ to leave her. He hadn't even spent any time with her yet, and they were already going to separate...and worse, by the time he gets back, it would mark the end of her stay in the Estate.  
  
Damn it all to hell.  
  
He had tried to refuse the task point-blank from the instant that it was given to him, and upon realizing _when_ he was supposed to take care of it. He had blatantly given his father a loud, resounding "no," and at the same time, stating the reasons why it was very necessary that he remain in the estate for the two weeks he was being asked to go abroad. En had provided him with the option to do as he wishes. Upon hearing that, he was about to leave the room with profound relief and triumph--if not for the next couple of statements his father had uttered to his retreating back. Ren's jaw clenched as he remembered what his father had said.  
  
He really should have known.  
  
_"You don't really need to do this, but remember, Son: the success or the downfall of the honor of this family depends on you. I know you don't care about this family, or whatever happens to it or to its honor, but kindly remember that, as apathetic as you may be, the fact still remains: you are a member of this family. You are the HEAD of this family." He paused, allowing the words to sink into his son's mind. "And whether you like it or not--your children, AND your children's children -will- carry the Tao family name--most specifically YOUR sons--to the grave. If you are not going to do this for me, or for any of the current members of this family, then at least, do this for your FUTURE family." En turned his back. "If you really intend to marry that...girl, then...do this for HER sake--for the sake of the two of you, -and- your children."  
_  
At that last note, Ren had grudgingly agreed to the man's wishes and told him he was going to leave as soon as possible. At the back of his mind, though, he wondered if this wasn't a plan of some sort concocted by En to separate his son from the young woman he disapproved of so much. He still vividly remembered everything that his father had said to him the night before--and knowing the man as well as he did, he wouldn't be surprised if _he_ actually tries something.   
  
_Well, just let him try_, Ren thought to himself as he turned at the corner to the path towards his private office._ Anyway, two weeks is not that long...and I still have plenty of chances to be with her. And she doesn't really have to stay for _just_ two weeks, does she? She can stay longer. She can stay...for a month, or _two_ months, even..._  
  
At that thought, his eyes brightened. _Two months...yes, I can definitely extend her stay here. Hahaue and Jiisama won't mind. As for the old man..._he smirked._ If her presence bothers him, _that's_ his problem.  
_  
_And two months...that's plenty enough time for me to gather my...courage to...propose to her._ He swallowed.   
  
After a couple of minutes, he shook his head impatiently. _First things first._ He stepped inside his office, noting Kang's absence, and then, realized that his secretary was probably still chasing after him. He picked up the phone on his table and dialed the number at Horo-horo and Pilica's cottage in the fields. He decided that the best thing he should do right now, before anything else, was to inform Pilica's brother about the extension of her stay in the estate. If he allows Pilica to stay with him _that_ long without informing Horo-horo, no doubt the Ainu shaman will be screaming his name like a war cry and writing him murder threats in blood when he finds out. Of course, Horo-horo will _never_ be able to beat him in any battle, but...for Pilica's sake, it would be best to avoid any bloodshed...for now.  
  
His friend was the one who answered the phone. "Who's this?" Horo-horo's voice demanded. He sounded slightly irritated and breathless.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"...Ren." The Ainu shaman's voice turned from irritated to annoyed. "You've done something to my sister, haven't you?"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his table. "Yes. I have."  
  
"WHAT have you DONE to HER, DAMMIT?"  
  
He exhaled with exasperation at his friend's overreaction. "I've screwed her senseless," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT the F**K?!? Tao Ren, when I get my HANDS on you--"  
  
"I was kidding," Ren interrupted his friend dryly. "Other than kiss her a couple of times, I haven't done anything to her short of honorable, I give you my word."  
  
He heard a sigh of relief from the other line. "You better make sure you HAVEN'T, or you'll be answering to my FIST." Horo said pointedly. "GOT THAT?"  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"Good." For an indeterminable amount of time, Horo-horo paused. "...So why did you call?"  
  
Ren took a deep breath. "I called," he began, "to tell you that Pilica will be staying over here for two months instead of the original two weeks we agreed on."  
  
"What the HELL?" Horo-horo shouted suddenly, horror and incredulity lacing his voice. "NO. I won't allow my sister to stay with you any longer than--"  
  
"Didn't you hear me correctly? I am not ASKING you. I am TELLING you," Ren interrupted in a steely tone. "I just wanted to make it clear. Have Tamao stay over with you longer, if it's really necessary and if you really need a woman to handle things there." He paused. "Tamao _is_ there, isn't she?"  
  
"...Yes," The other man answered grudgingly. "But what does THAT have to do with--" He stopped abruptly, for some reason. Much to Ren's irritation, the Ainu shaman got back on the line much, much later than he would have preferred. "...My sister," Horo-horo's voice was slightly husky. "Where is she?"  
  
"In my room," Ren answered impatiently. "What the HELL are you doing there?" He asked curiously.  
  
"N...None of your business," Came the stuttering reply. Ren could swear that the other man was blushing, which made him wonder if Tamao was doing something to somehow _distract_ Horo-horo... "Anyway, you said two months, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...Okay." An indrawn breath. "Two months, then. And NOT a day more, is that CLEAR?"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes once again. "Crystal clear." He answered with mild sarcasm. "I'll leave you now so you can continue fooling around with Tamao," he added, a knowing tone lacing his voice.  
  
"...WHAT? I am NOT fooling around with...mmph!" At that moment, Ren hang up the phone, shaking his head with amusement at his friend.   
  
_Well, at least some of us are having fun._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren had rushed to his room right after calling Horo-horo...and he was quite surprised when he found it empty. He swiftly stepped out and walked along the pathway, looking around and asking all the servants if they knew where his azure-haired lady guest was. Nobody could tell him her location, and he was about to ask Bason to search for her when he saw his mother walking at the center of the hallway.  
  
"Hahaue," he walked a step beside her, "have you seen--"  
  
"Pilica-chan?" Ran supplied with a smile. "I saw her pacing inside your room earlier. She looked like she was getting a little restless, so I told her she can walk around in the garden and I'll just let you know where she is." She patted her son's cheek fondly. "I remember her saying something about how fond she was of plants and flowers...and how she and Horo-horo-kun have a couple of acres of land filled with them back in Japan."  
  
"Yeah," Ren nodded, blushing with slight embarrassment at his mother's affectionate gestures. "She adores them to the ends of the earth...so she's in the main garden?"  
  
Ran nodded. "Hai." she confirmed. She tiptoed a bit and brushed a kiss to her son's cheek. "...Go to her," she added in a murmur against his ear.  
  
He blushed beet red. "A...arigatou, Hahaue." He gave his mother a faint, grateful smile as he rushed off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When Ren arrived at the main garden, he found himself frozen for a moment as he gazed at the azure-haired young woman's form.  
  
The Tao Estate's main garden was composed of various species and colors of flora, virtually every kind that had been discovered and all the varieties that could grow in Chinese soil. Aside from the flowering plants, different classes of vegetation, fruit trees...and yes, even butterbur--also grew. Although the collection wasn't quite as immense as the one Pilica and her brother had in their fields, still...the whole assortment was enough to be able to call the Tao's main garden a sort of a mini-paradise.  
  
And in the middle of that paradise...was Pilica. She was tending to all the plants with utmost care, her fingers touching the leaves and petals reverently, like they were the most precious things that ever graced the face of the planet. He had almost forgotten the fact that, just as Horo-horo was quite obsessed with his plants and spreading all of his prized butterbur all over the world, his sister was also very much the same way. However, unlike her brother--who transformed from a semi-normal person to a raving lunatic every time he talked about his butterbur and the Korropokkuru--Pilica was a little more...subtle. She doesn't talk about the plants as much as her brother does, Ren knew that much.   
  
And every time he sees her tending to any garden--whether it be hers and Horo-horo's, or the one at the Inn, and now, _this_ one in his home-- there was a certain sort of...rightness about it. Like she was meant to be with the plants. Like she belonged with them...not necessarily as a flower or a tree (Horo-horo would be more that type), but more like...a fairy.  
  
The Fairy Queen of the plants.  
  
He continued to gaze at her as she spoke to the flowers in the softest of voices. Yes, she definitely fitted the role of the Fairy Queen.  
  
Briefly...he wondered, at the back of his mind, if _he_ could be the Fairy King. If he could become _her_ king.  
  
_...Do you even have the courage to ask?_ An annoying voice inside his mind queried. He shook it out of his head impatiently, quite disgruntled at the fact that it had just managed to throw his blatant cowardice right in front of his face.  
  
_I already know I'm a coward, dammit. I don't need a freaking voice to remind me of that twenty-four hours a day. I know that pretty well.  
_  
_Do you now?_ The stupid voice was back.  
  
_Yes, dammit, I KNOW!  
_  
_Really?  
_  
_Yes. Freaking hell, YES!  
_  
"...Ren-kun?" He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Pilica standing beside him, waving her hands in front of him. "Are you alright?" She had a concerned look in her face.  
  
"Y...yeah." He suddenly realized that he was frowning off into space. Wiping it away, he forced a small smile. "I was just...thinking of something..."  
  
She raised a brow in inquiry. "Care to tell me?"  
  
_Sure,_ the voice inside his head commented mockingly. _It's this: will you marry me?_ "N...no! I mean, maybe some other time..." he gave her a pleading look. "Alright?" _Shut up,_ he told the voice inside his head.  
  
She regarded him with curiosity for several minutes before she finally nodded. "Okay." With a bright smile, she turned back to the plants, clasping his hand with hers and motioning for him to follow her. They reached a small bench at the center of a row of white lilies. "Did Ran-Hahaue tell you where I was?"  
  
"H...hai." He answered with hesitation, feeling the urge to rap his head against the nearest wall. _Note to self: when you finally decide to propose to her, take the Hou Rai Ken along. You'll need all the courage you can get. And all the courage you have seems to be stored in that freaking weapon.   
_  
Pilica sat down on the bench and pulled him along beside her. As soon as he had settled down, she asked, "...What did you and your father talk about?"  
  
_Change of subject. Good. I love you, Pilica._ He heaved a sigh of relief. "Just something about clan business dealings and such." He paused, remembering his earlier concern, the reason why he had called Horo-horo, and what he needed to tell her right now. "Which reminds me...I have a bit of a bad news."  
  
Her brows furrowed. "What is it?"  
  
He settled back against the bench and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Apparently, or at least, according to Father," he rolled his eyes dryly on that note. "...our family has a couple of business matters that needs to be dealt with in Europe immediately. I won't bore you with the details," he added quickly. "Suffice it to say that I have to be there to accomplish everything personally. In short," he paused, heaving a small sigh, "...I'll be leaving you here for some time."  
  
"Ren-kun..." her face looked apprehensive. "How long?"  
  
"...Two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?!?" She looked horrified.  
  
"Yeah," Ren gave a helpless sigh. "I was going to refuse, but the old man..." he rolled his eyes again. "He's put me on a guilt trip," he shook his head in exasperation. "...I hate it when he does that. I always end up giving in."  
  
She slumped down on the bench. "I was only supposed to be here for two weeks..." she murmured, her face falling.  
  
Ren chuckled. "Yeah." He decided to tease her for a bit. "I know."  
  
"You're not sad?" She gave him a hurt look. Then, she sighed and looked away. "But I guess...there's no point in dwelling on it, is there...?" She pulled on a stem of white lily and started picking on it.  
  
He laughed a little as he slid his arms around her waist. "I called your brother," he whispered against her ear.  
  
"And...?" She turned her head to his side, perfectly aware of the fact that her face was merely inches away from his.  
  
He moved his face closer. "I told him I wanted to extend your stay to two months instead of the original two weeks..." he murmured as he inched even closer...and closer...  
  
Her eyes widened. "T...two m...months?" She managed in a whisper, her breath catching. Her heart was pounding frantically inside her chest...something that always seems to happen each and every time before he kisses her...as she anticipates his kiss...  
  
He smiled briefly. "Uh-huh..." Then, he finally moved in...and kissed her.  
  
"Wait...Ren-kun..." She breathed against his mouth, her fingers tightening at the flower that she was holding in one hand. Her other hand was clutching on his shirtfront for support. "Oniichan actually....agreed?"  
  
"Uh-hm..." He deepened the kiss even more, preventing either one of them from uttering another word. For a heartbeat of a moment, silence prevailed.  
  
"B...bocchama..." The warrior spirit materialized suddenly at Ren's side, breaking their kiss off abruptly.  
  
Ren muttered a curse under his breath, reluctantly pulling away from his girlfriend and flashing Bason a stern look. "What?"  
  
"I apologize," The spirit replied with slight uneasiness. "But..." his voice trailed off as the bespectacled Kang approached.  
  
"Ren-sama!" The secretary paused, quite breathless after sometime of chasing after Ren. "I'm sorry to disturb you," he gave Pilica an apologetic look. "...But we need to prepare for tomorrow's business trip." He informed his employer. "It won't take long," he added quickly.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Obsessive compulsive," he muttered with a shake of his head, obviously referring to his secretary. "...Pilica?" He glanced at her with concern upon seeing the slightly forlorn look in her face.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow?" She asked, obvious sadness lacing her voice. "Already?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He sighed with resignation. "I need to get this over and done with immediately." He shrugged. "Anyway, it's only for two weeks...when I get back, I'll have you here for about a month and a half more. In the meantime...there are lots of things you can do here," he paused thoughtfully. "I'm sure Hahaue and Jiisama will be glad to accompany you around the place. They like you. And besides...two weeks isn't really _that_ long..." he added, probably more to convince himself than her. "...Isn't that right?" He forced a bright smile on his face.  
  
"H...hai," Pilica nodded, smiling faintly. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later." He brushed a fleeting kiss to her cheek before he stood up and turned to his secretary. "Let's go."   
  
As she watched Ren and his secretary retreat towards his office, for some reason, a slight feeling of uncertainty began to hover inside her heart. He _ had_ assured her that he was only going to be gone for two weeks...and besides that, he had extended her stay far longer so that they would be able to spend more time together if..._when_ he returns...but she wondered about that.  
  
And for some really, really weird reason...she also wondered: will she _still_ be here when he gets back?  
  
She hastily shook that thought out of her mind, realizing that there was no point in dwelling over something that was a mere product of her doubt and her pessimism.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilica hummed cheerfully to herself as she plowed through the large patch of soil with a small shovel, savoring the feel of the cold earth against her skin, and marveling at the wonderful, sweet scent of nature, combined with the glow and fragrance of the morning sun. It was the day after Ren had told her about his two-week Europe trip. He and Kang had left quite early this morning, even before the sun started to rise. She didn't even have time to greet him a proper goodbye owing to the fact that she was still asleep when he left. However, she _did_ feel him entering her room and giving her a fleeting kiss right before he left, and she was quite happy about that. Also...the fact that, at the very least, she was able to say goodbye to him even in just the briefest of moments the night before, right after he had accomplished his preparations for the trip...and the assurance that he was going to go back after exactly two weeks--it was all enough to cheer her up.   
  
As of the moment, she was alone, and the only thing she could do around the estate was take care of the plants. It seemed like everyone in the estate was quite busy--even Ran and Ching, both of whom she hadn't seen ever since last night. During dinner the night before, Ren's mother had given her permission to take care of their garden, and had even cheerfully suggested that if Pilica wanted, she may add a couple of more new flowering plants if she wished--which is what Pilica was doing right now. She usually kept a couple of packets of flower-bearing seeds with her everywhere, just in case she spots a patch of soil somewhere, anywhere--that might be in need of a little lightening up. She had found a couple of areas in the main garden which could use a bit of color, and as of the moment, she was tilling the soil and getting ready to plant the seeds.   
  
She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Tao En going around the estate. He obviously just came from the second floor, and currently, he was on the pathway that circled the main garden. He reached the area very near where she was planting. Upon spotting her, he gave a slight sniff of disapproval at what she was doing, causing her to stiffen as she became aware of his presence...but, realizing that she needed to be strong and face whatever he throws at her head on, she gathered up all the courage she could muster, gave an indrawn breath, straightened up, and faced him squarely.  
  
"O...ohayo, En-sama." She greeted politely.   
  
He didn't give any sort of reply, but merely looked at her critically from head to toe. He seemed to be noting and appraising every single inch of her, from her hair, to her face, to the way she stood...to her light, loose pink shirt; to her short, dark blue gardening skirt; to her bare feet--his eyes visibly dwelling on the soil in her hair, her face, her hands...and her feet. He gazed at her critically for several minutes, his face never showing any sign of whatever he was feeling--of whether he approved or disapproved of the way she looked or not--but Pilica knew. As of the moment, she was in a less-than-decent state, if the wildness of her hair and the patches of dirt she had all over was any indication.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Pilica stood straight up in front of him, and self-consciously but unflinchingly met his gaze--the way a proud princess from an unknown kingdom, from a far away land would meet the gaze...of a well-known king of some prosperous land in the city.   
  
After a while, En's gaze faltered, and he turned and walked away from her without another word.   
  
Just as Pilica was about to breathe a sigh of relief, the man paused abruptly...and spoke in his low, commanding tone. "In less than two weeks' time," he began, "you will no longer be staying at my son's wing. You will be living in a detached part of the compound, behind those mountains." He inclined his head to the sunlight, where a large, looming patch was visible beneath all the fog.  
  
"...Why?" Pilica asked in a slightly shaky, and incredibly appalled voice. _ He's not suggesting what I think he is...is he...?  
_  
_Oh God...  
_  
"My son thinks he loves you," En snorted, "He's foolish. He cannot love someone of your...kind," he continued. "I will do what I think is best. I will keep you away from him. Perhaps one of the men there will interest you and gradually, you may fall in love with him. The men there are wealthy...and handsome," he added. "They will be able to give you a proper life. You will not want for anything." He turned his head, and he looked at her kindly. "I have nothing against you. Please remember that."  
  
_You have nothing...against me? Then why...why do you want to keep me away from your son? Why?_ Pilica could feel the tears forming in her eyes. But she didn't dare voice out her thoughts. They were going to make her seem hysterical, and she didn't want to look like that...not in front of him. "I love your son," She replied, her voice trembling ever-so-slightly as she fought to keep back her tears. "I love him, and I can't love anyone else. I'll do anything for him." She gazed at him evenly, "...You can't keep me away from him."  
  
"You don't belong with each other." En told her firmly, utter fury written in his whole face at her defiance, but it was quite obvious that he was keeping his temper in check.  
  
...But for _whose_ sake? His--or hers? She wasn't quite sure.  
  
"I LOVE HIM." She stated again with emphasis, meeting his sharp, calculating eyes evenly with her slightly damp ones. "And he loves me. I _know_ he does."  
  
"LOVE? YOU?" He laughed scornfully. "Such a thing does not exist inside Ren. My son is not capable of loving anyone but himself. In spite of the...change he seems to think he has made in himself, he can't go against his nature. He will not marry for love. He CANNOT," he said meaningfully, "marry for love. He can_not_ love." He looked at her. "And even if he really were to marry you, it WOULDN'T be for love, I assure you." He turned around. "It would only be a means of convenience, of siring heirs...of extending the family line, and nothing else."  
  
_M...marry me?  
  
Ren-kun wants to marry me?  
_  
"He...he'll...marry me...?" Pilica stuttered in confusion. _How come...he never told me...?_  
  
En laughed. "Why, yes. I do believe he's told me so emphatically...and seeing as you DON'T know it yourself, perhaps he had only said it to infuriate me." He shook his head. "...That conceited son of mine thinks he can deceive me."  
  
Pilica's head was still reeling from En's declaration of his son's feelings. She didn't catch the part when Ren told his father about this...marriage thing. _ But...Ren-kun doesn't do things just to spite people....or get them angry...he doesn't. Maybe he used to do that before, but...he's changed now. He's sincere. He's honest.  
_  
_And if he had said that he wanted to marry me, then...he must have meant it. Didn't he?  
_  
_Didn't he?  
_  
Upon noting the silence, En started to walk away. "...I am giving you enough time to prepare for the journey. You will leave ten days from now. At sunrise." His statement left no room for argument.  
  
But that didn't stop Pilica. "No. I WON'T leave. I'll...I'll wait for Ren-kun."  
  
"You WILL go, child." En stated firmly. "I will not allow you to disobey me. When my son is not here, _I_ am in charge. Do not forget that."  
  
"N...no. No I won't," she answered in a small whisper. "But...I don't want to go there...you CAN'T make me go--"  
  
"Yes, I can." He interrupted. "And I will."  
  
"No, you CAN'T!" She burst out in protest. "I _will_ stay here, in the main estate. You can't make me go anywhere if I DON'T want to! I'll stay wherever _ I_ wish to stay...and I wish to stay here," she added firmly.  
  
"...But you can't." He repeated emphatically. "You WILL go beyond those mountains, whether you like it or not." He paused. "Those mountains are miles away from here. When you leave in ten days, early in the morning--you will get there by nightfall. No one bothers to travel using modern conveniences on a very steep and rocky area."  
  
"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She shouted defiantly. "I'll stay here. I'll...I'll wait until Ren-kun returns. _He_ should be the one to decide on this, _ not_ you..."  
  
"DO NOT disrespect me, child."  
  
"Then...then..." Pilica was desperately searching for other options. _Someone help me...anyone...Ran-Hahaue, Ching-Jiichan, where are you...? _"Can't I just...can't I just please go back to my brother? If you don't want me here, then I'll...I'll just go on home."  
  
He shook his head firmly. "I forbid it. You are not allowed to leave this area."  
  
"...What?" She exclaimed with disbelief. "I am NOT a PRISONER here! I should be able to leave whenever I want!"  
  
"...Sadly, you can't." He shrugged. "My son wishes for you to remain here, while he is away. And he will be away for a long time, as his business dealings might extend to a whole month." A sigh. "I have no intention of going against his wishes." He glanced at the mountains once more. "Making you travel beyond those mountains is the only way I can separate the two of you. Permanently."  
  
_...Permanently.  
_  
And suddenly, the tears Pilica had been long holding back broke free. "Do you really HATE me THAT much?" She managed in a slightly choked voice, tears falling down her cheeks out of their own free will. "Enough to want to get rid of me like...like THIS?"  
  
"It would be much easier if I really did," The man answered after a long pause. "...But I don't." Unmindful of her tears, he gave her a look. "As I have said once, you and my son do NOT suit each other." He arched a brow. "He belongs with HIS kind...and you belong with YOURS...or with some other man who is _not _my son."  
  
"T...that's only based from what _you_ think!" She cried out. "It's what Ren-kun thinks which is important, NOT yours--"  
  
"On the contrary." En interrupted. "My opinion DOES matter, whether he likes it or not. I am his FATHER, and even though he is now allowed to make decisions on his own, this matter does not only concern him--It concerns the whole family, the whole clan. It concerns ALL of US." A pause. "And as his father, I still _ know_ what's best for him...even if he refuses to believe that."  
  
Pilica stood in front of him silently, unable to speak anymore. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks.  
  
En resumed. "By the time he gets back here, I will have you married off to one of my clan's sons, and I will be free to plan his future as I wish."  
  
Feeling all her strength leaving her, she weakly fell to the ground. "You...can't do this..." She whispered brokenly.  
  
"But I already have." En held his head up high and walked away, leaving her completely. "Ten days, child. Do not forget that."  
  
Pilica remained on the ground long after Tao En bid his leave, the tears still coursing down her cheeks, conflicting emotions of pain, bitterness, anger, desperation, and confusion tangling inside her heart.

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:  
**  
In the next chapter, we'll find out what had caused Ren's sudden change from Mr. Smooth Moves to Mr. Coward with No Guts.^_^  
  
The anime shows a very nice depiction of the Tao Estate. From what I've seen with my contacts-clad eyes (grade: 4.0 right and left), the main estate is not the only structure in that mountainous area--there are many others. And I'm guessing that even right beyond the mountains, there _are_ structures, houses even--which still constitutes the Tao compound. This leads me to assume that there are many, many more members of the Tao family (clan). I think this may very well be true. *shrug* Anyway, some of the other members of the Tao family will play minor roles in the next coming chapters.  
  
I thought I had recovered, but nooo...I'm still very, very, VERY much in LXJ mode, and my very perverted muse is not helping. And for that reason, I've managed to finish the second installment of the Venice smut side fic. The URL is in my profile, so for those who wish to check it, you may do so. Title is Finally, A Saint No More. *grin* It's rated NC-17 for graphic sexual content.  
  
And uh, I can't believe I'm doing this, but...BELATED HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY, MARCO! (Damn. Did I just do that?_)  
  
Feedback is most appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Black Triumphs

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: It's his, not mine.  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 6 - Black Triumphs  
**  
  
Ren stared out the window of his private jet, a very worried frown on his face. "Kang, have you tried calling the Estate again?"  
  
"Around five times earlier today, Ren-sama," his secretary answered promptly. "But each and every single time, the only thing they would tell me is that Pilica-sama was either asleep, or busy in the garden and she can't come to the phone." He frowned. "Should I try calling again?"  
  
Ren shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He smiled faintly. "We'll be getting home soon, anyway."  
  
Kang chuckled. "You are anxious to see her, aren't you?"  
  
Ren fought off the urge to blush. "So what if I am?"  
  
"Nothing." Kang said quickly. "...You miss her." He couldn't help but add.  
  
This time, Ren _did_ blush. "Shut up."  
  
"Hai!" Kang nodded cheerfully as he went back to his work. "How was that convention you attended before we left, Ren-sama?"  
  
"Incredibly boring," Was the dry reply. "Honestly, I don't know why I even wasted my time going to that thing. It was all a load of crap." A sigh. "...Well, at least a little bit of good came out of this trip."  
  
"Ah." Kang nodded, understanding what his employer meant. During their stay in Europe--London in particular--Ren was able to visit a couple of his friends who lived there for a short while as he waited for a couple of his business transactions to be completed. "Lyserg-sama and Jeanne-sama looked pretty well."  
  
Ren smirked. "They looked pretty happy, too." He nodded gratefully as an attendant handed him a bottle of his usual drink--milk. "I'll have to remember to knock next time at every door in that stately mansion of Lyserg's, though," he added with a slight wince. "I don't want to walk in on them ever again..." He shuddered as he remembered. "I mean, who KNOWS how much of either one of their..." a cough, "I'll be able to see next time."  
  
"It's good that they finally got together."  
  
"Yeah." Ren dabbed at his mouth with a napkin as he drank from the milk bottle. "Have you finished sorting out all the documents?"  
  
Kang nodded in confirmation, patting the attaché case in front of him. "I have them all right here. I've completely noted everything we accomplished in London, Paris, and Madrid as well. The documents are inside."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm sure your father will be satisfied, Ren-sama."  
  
Ren snorted dryly. "If he isn't, tough." He stood up and paced around, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not doing this for him, though," he declared firmly. "I'm doing this for Hahaue, for Neesan, for Jiisama, and for--"  
  
"--you and Pilica-sama." Kang supplied helpfully.  
  
"Y...yeah." He could feel another blush threatening to stain his cheeks. _Damn this stupid blush reflex._  
  
Kang smiled at him with amusement. "Shall I start with all the preparations for your wedding?"  
  
Ren choked on the bottle of milk. "Wedding?" He echoed.  
  
"You know--yours and Pilica-sama's?" The secretary said helpfully.  
  
"W...what?" Ren sat back down on his chair at that note. _Wedding? What wedding?_ "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ren-sama...you haven't asked her _yet_?" Kang's face was the picture of disbelief.  
  
"Ask her what?"  
  
"Why, to marry _you_, of course!"  
  
Ren frowned deeply at the bottle of milk in his hand for a good couple of minutes, seemingly in contemplation. Finally, he spoke. "...No. No, I haven't."  
  
"Why not?" His secretary persisted.  
  
"Kang." Ren's voice held a warning note.  
  
"Sorry," Kang said sheepishly. Trying to change the subject, he began, "Anyway, Ren-sama..."  
  
"I can't ask her."  
  
"What?" Kang's head snapped into attention. "What exactly do you mean, Ren-sama?"  
  
"I mean, I CAN'T!" His employer burst out with frustration. "I just...can't work up the nerve."  
  
"So you've never tried?"  
  
Ren glared at him. "I've told you already: I haven't, because I can't." He placed his head in his hands desperately and sighed. "...And I just can't understand WHY I can't. Whenever I'm in front of her, I lose my nerve. I freeze. WHY does THAT happen?"  
  
"It's probably because...you love her." Kang examined his employer's face curiously. "You _do_ love her, don't you?"  
  
Ren looked at him oddly. "What does THAT have to do with my problem?"  
  
"...Everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Hai." Kang paused thoughtfully. "It's always harder to say something when you really mean it...most especially in _your_ case, Ren-sama."  
  
"Oh?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you mean by THAT?"  
  
"N...nothing bad, I assure you," Kang said quickly, wincing as his employer gave him a withering glare. "By nature, you're not really very demonstrative when it comes to feelings, and it's easier for you to simply hide your emotions under...a cover. A different emotion." He explained.  
  
"So what you're basically saying is that I'm a pretentious person."  
  
"N...no, of course not!" Kang looked quite horrified. "I never suggested _ anything_ like that! I'm just saying that...it's harder for you to say what you really, genuinely feel. Aside from what I've just said, I think it's also because..." he paused hesitantly, "...you're afraid that she'll reject you."  
  
The realization hit Ren like a sledgehammer. _Me, afraid of rejection? I'm not afraid of anything. I can face whatever is thrown to me without any fear. How can I be afraid of something as trite and as trivial...as rejection?  
_  
But he knew. Deep inside of him, he _knew_. One of the main reasons why for six years, he couldn't work up the nerve to confess his love for her, was that. Rejection. In truth, he was very much afraid that she might not harbor the same feelings for him.  
  
_What about now?_ Now, he knew perfectly well that he loves her...and that _she_ loves _him_, as well. Now, their feelings were out in the open. He no longer needed to worry about rejection. There was nothing for him to be afraid of anymore.  
  
...Right?  
  
"Ren-sama..." Kang's voice broke into his thoughts. "Do you honestly believe there's even a slim chance that she might say no when you finally ask her?"  
  
Silence. And then, a sigh. "...Yes." He confessed.  
  
"Oh." Kang was speechless for a moment. He pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned. "Well...why don't you try asking her when we come back?"  
  
"I intend to do that." Ren furrowed his brows. "At least, as soon as I find the...courage to..."  
  
Kang nodded confidently. "It would be soon, then?" He inquired. "I personally don't know anyone more courageous than _you_--"  
  
"That's the thing." Ren sighed with resignation. "Every time I'm with her, I just lose all that courage." Another sigh. "I think my courage only works with...friends and enemies, and not--"  
  
"--with the woman you love?" Kang supplied, smiling at him sympathetically. "I think if there's anyone who can do this, _you_ can, Ren-sama."  
  
"I hope so." Ren exhaled. "And I certainly hope it won't take me too long." He paused, running his hands through his hair as he gazed around. "How much longer until we get back to the Estate?"  
  
"Eight hours more." Kang responded. "You should get some rest, Ren-sama."  
  
"I will." Ren relaxed in his reclining seat. "Oh...and Kang?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Thanks." He gave his secretary a small smile.  
  
Kang smiled in return. "You're welcome, Ren-sama."  
  
"...If you ever tell anyone that we've had this conversation, I'll kill you."  
  
Kang chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll keep this between the two of us." His employer's cell phone rang, startling him for about half a second, but the dark-haired man immediately picked it up and answered.  
  
"Who is it, Kang?" Ren asked.  
  
Kang handed him the phone, an expression of slight worry on his face. "It's En-sama," he mouthed.  
  
A dark frown. "What does he want now?" He muttered under his breath before placing the electronic device against his ear. "What?"  
  
"Have you completed all the business deals?" His father's booming voice sounded on the other line.  
  
"Of course." He answered dryly.  
  
"ALL of them?"  
  
He exhaled. "Yeah. ALL of them."  
  
"Are you certain?" En persisted. "If anything's missing in all the documents, you're going to have to--"  
  
"Father," he interrupted impatiently, "everything is done, alright? DONE. Kang and I made sure of it. What does it matter to YOU, anyway? This is for MY future, NOT yours. Didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"...So I did," the man replied after several minutes of silence. "Never mind. Are you on your way home?"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Yeah. Why? You got anything else you WANT me to do?" He asked, obvious sarcasm lacing his tone.  
  
"Don't be disrespectful, Son."  
  
"I'm not, FATHER," he answered with slight annoyance. "I'm just being blunt. Why did you call me?" He wasn't in any mood to prolong this conversation any longer. He was getting increasingly irritated.  
  
"You have one more thing to accomplish before you head on home," En announced. "Something new came up...and it cannot be allowed to wait. You will need to go to Tokyo immediately."  
  
"WHAT?" Ren exclaimed with disbelief. He stood up, muttering a curse under his breath as paced around the floor of the plane, raking his fingers through his hair with frustration. "TOKYO? As in right NOW? Father, I'm going home!"  
  
"No, you're not." En's voice was hard, firm...and icy-cold. "Son, it's extremely important that you take care of this matter as soon as possible." He paused, as if allowing the words to sink into his son's mind. "Ask Kang to tell your pilot to redefine the coordinates of your journey. Go to Tokyo right now."  
  
"I will do NO such thing!" Ren exclaimed with equal conviction. "I _will_ be heading home, Father, and you can't stop me. I don't care about that business deal in Tokyo. I'm NOT going there right now. I need to get back to the Estate. I WANT to get back." _I want to be with Pilica...I need to ask her something very important..._  
  
En sniffed. "Do whatever you want."  
  
"I WILLl!" He shot back. "I'm going home."  
  
"Just remember," his father continued as if he hadn't heard anything, "...as I've told you before, this isn't for me. This is for your mother, your sister, your grandfather...and most of all, for YOU. For you, and--"  
  
"--for my FUTURE family. Right, right." Ren sighed with resignation. _Here we go again with the guilt trip. Why do you always let yourself FALL for these things, Ren?  
  
...Because I love my family. ALL of them--even the one who constantly tries to manipulate me.  
  
My sole weakness, my family...and the people I love.  
  
Hahaue. Neesan. Jiisama.  
  
...Pilica.  
_  
"Remember, you're doing this for them."  
  
_I'm doing this for them._  
  
"How long do I have to stay there?" He reluctantly asked his father.  
  
"A week or so. Probably two. It depends on how long you'll have to tour around their plantation." A pause. "Kang knows what I'm talking about. You'll have to get the rest of the details from him."  
  
Ren muttered a curse under his breath._ Plantation?_ "...Alright," he said grudgingly. "I'll go."  
  
"Good." He could here the note of triumph in his father's voice...and he suddenly felt the urge to smack his head against the nearest wall for allowing the man to manipulate him once again, when he had all the power to just refuse everything. "We'll see you in two weeks. Make sure you complete the deal."  
  
He let out a hiss of frustration. "Yeah."  
  
"That's it, then." En started to hang up, but Ren stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Father."  
  
"What, Son?"  
  
"Uh..." _How are Hahaue and Jiisama? Are they doing fine? How is Pilica? Have you been treating her decently? Why the hell hasn't she called me for the past two weeks? Have you forbidden her to use the telephone? You'd better be nice to her, Father...or you'll have me to answer to when I get back._ "Never mind. I'll see you in two weeks." He hang up without waiting for his father's reply. He tossed the phone aside helplessly and rubbed his hands wearily across his face. "...Dammit."  
  
"What is it, Ren-sama?" Kang asked as he picked up the phone from where it had landed--on the floor of the plane.  
  
Ren didn't answer. He gave a long, weary exhale. "Tell the pilot that there's been a slight change of plans." He sighed. "We're not going home just yet."  
  
"But...where are we going?" His secretary wondered.  
  
Ren frowned darkly. "...To Tokyo."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilica stared out of the carriage window, her heart sinking several hundred feet way below the ground as she gazed at the grassy, forestry patch of land covering the mountains which would inevitably lead her to the other side of the Tao compound. The place where she was being banished to. The place where she would probably be living for the rest of her life--_if _Tao En had his way.  
  
She closed her eyes and rested her head against the windowsill. Ren's father wouldn't leave her much of a choice. As much as she didn't want him to have his way, the man was just too powerful for her to handle--and she was all alone. She was only one person...a simple Ainu girl from the snowy plains of Hokkaido...whereas _he_ was a man several decades older than her--several decades more experienced when it comes to dealing with situations and people...and a million times stronger and more powerful than she would ever be. Even though he was only the former and _not_ the current head of the Tao family, he possessed all these things--and plenty more.  
  
She gave a long, deep sigh, feeling the last remaining ounce of her strength leaving her, drifting against the wind as the carriage moved. For the past ten days, ever since she was literally ordered to be...exiled beyond the mountains, Pilica had used up practically all of what she had trying to think up of ways to get herself out of her current predicament. A getaway, a means of escape, anything at all--but her efforts had all been in vain. En was just too powerful, and even her defiance and rebellion--both of which could normally move mountains when it comes to her brother and Ren--didn't do her much good.   
  
In the span of those ten days, she had been sequestered inside her room (the quarters Ren had given her--his father had at least allowed her that, to give him credit) like a prisoner, not allowed to make contact with anyone besides the servants in the Estate. Unless she was accompanied by En's guards, she was prohibited to come out of the room, probably hoping that it would prevent her from thinking up of ways to escape the Estate before the day that she was to be banished.  
  
On the ninth day, the night before she had to leave, Pilica had finally finished the escape plan she had spent so long mapping out inside her room. Even though she wasn't allowed out, she was able to make full use of her time creating a foolproof means that would allow her to slip out of the Estate without anyone knowing, and give her the freedom that she so longed for. At least, that was what she thought. She really should have known better.   
  
Apparently, Tao En was not only powerful--he was smart and cunning as well. And unfortunately for her, he had surmised that somehow or other, she was going to break through all the security he had placed around inside the whole Estate and undoubtedly escape. Much to her dismay, even though she was able to get out of the main walls of the place, she didn't quite expect that security will be waiting for her outside, too. About several meters away from the Tao territory, a couple of guards had caught her and immediately brought her back to the Estate. At that point, she didn't have any more time to plan another escape because she was supposed to leave early the next day. Needless to say, she had been forced to resign herself to the bitter, inevitable truth: she was going to be sent away behind those godforsaken mountains. She was never going to see Ren again. Ever.  
  
A lone tear escaped from her cheek...probably the last of the tears she had left to shed. All throughout those ten days, and especially during the ninth day, when she had come so close..._so_ incredibly close to gaining her freedom, there wasn't a single moment that she didn't cry. It was as if her tears didn't want to stop. Everything inside of her was threatening to burst out in the open. She wanted to scream in anger, shout and whimper in pain...but all she could do was cry in anguish. Tears of hurt. Tears of blood.  
  
_Why is he doing this to me? I don't mean him any harm. I didn't do anything wrong!  
_  
_Yes, yes you did._ A little voice inside her head countered. _You loved his son. And for him...that's even worse than the gravest of all the sins in the world. He is the past...Ren is the future. And the future means everything to him.   
_  
_But I can't help it, _she protested._ I love Ren-kun. Nobody asked me to love him. Nobody asked _him_ to love _me_. Nobody asked us to love each other. It...just happened.  
_  
_Exactly,_ that voice again. _And he wants to try and change that. Even it means causing other people pain._  
  
_Even if it means causing..._me_ pain?  
_   
_Then...he's definitely succeeded. More than he could ever imagine._  
  
Pilica knew for a fact that Ren's father was powerful, tyrannical, and manipulative, but she didn't exactly become aware of how much all of that was true--not until during those past ten days. She was unfortunately able to experience all of it firsthand--one of the many causes of her tears. It was evident that, whenever Ren was not in the Estate--which, she knew, was fairly often as he'd much rather prefer to stay with his friends than at his own home, En controlled the whole place much to the point of obsession. Even the plants and trees seemed to snap into quiet, obedient attention every single time he spoke or gave an order. It was as if defying him would instantly warrant an extremely severe punishment. And, judging from the way each and every servant around the Estate cowered at his mere presence, the thought of severe, harsh punishments wasn't quite hard to believe.  
  
Especially not if you've been subjected to them yourself.  
  
The carriage gave a slight, soft creak as the horse galloped painstakingly down the steep mountain, descending towards the central valley--the detached part of the Tao compound, which was her intended destination. Going down meant that she was halfway through with her journey, and it was only a matter of time until she gets there. To wherever she was supposed to go.  
  
_Six hours more._ Pilica forced a faint smile, shaking her head as the maidservant, who was riding in the carriage with her, offered her a bit of food that they had brought along specifically for this. They had been instructed not to stop if it wasn't extremely necessary, for stopping and taking a break would only prolong their journey and delay their arrival at the central valley. As it was, they were going to arrive there quite in the wee hours of the night. Anyway, as much as she didn't have anymore strength, Pilica wasn't feeling the least bit hungry. Her whole body seemed to agree with her heart...and her heart felt that it was no longer necessary for her to eat. Why would she need to? She was being taken away somewhere...a place very much foreign to her, just so she could be completely separated from the only man she had ever loved in her whole life. To separate her from him permanently. To take her away from one of the people who constituted her whole life, and gave her reasons to live.  
  
Taking her away from him was like...taking away half of her very own life.  
  
Now, she was just an empty shell, and empty shells had no purpose. She was as good as dead.  
  
_If I had known from the onset that he had intended on separating me from his son, then I should have just allowed him to kill me. He should have had me killed. That would have been kinder. Anything is better than this. Anything at all.  
_  
Still...something in her willed her to live. Deep inside her heart of hearts, she knew that...a slight glimmer of hope existed. There was that slight, minuscule chance that she would be saved.  
  
In the human world, there was a person who existed...one person who was a thousand times more powerful than Tao En. A person who had been known to do things nobody would ever have dreamed he was capable of doing. A person who had beaten En once already in a battle of might, wills, and emotion, and would do so again when the need arises. A person she had complete faith in. A person she has known for a very long time, and whom she has grown to love even more than words can say as the years passed...as they grew up.  
  
Ren would come for her. He would save her...or he would die trying.  
  
_And when...IF he does die, then...that's the only time that_ I _would know for certain that there's nothing for me anymore.  
_  
_...And I can die, as well._

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was very dark, with the moon in the sky serving only as a faint light when they arrived at the central valley. They stopped at what seemed to be the largest property at the heart of the area. It was completely fenced in, with a large gate at the front, and a couple of structures were visible from the outside.  
  
"Is..._this_ where I'm supposed to stay?" Pilica gazed at her surroundings warily as she stepped down from the carriage.  
  
"Hai." Fei, the Japanese-speaking middle-aged maidservant who was with her, answered promptly as she assisted the young woman. "This is the main ranch where they take care of En-sama and Ren-sama's horses and all the other animals for the main Estate." She explained. As she helped lug out Pilica's things, she continued. "Jing-sama is the caretaker of this place. Him, and his family. He's a second cousin of En-sama's," she added. "Ching-sama's cousin's son, I believe." She placed the suitcase down on the ground and surveyed the whole place with a slightly worried frown. "En-sama said that they've already been informed of your arrival, but I wonder if...ah, there's Jing-sama." The maidservant gave a respectful bow as a middle-aged man with pointy indigo-colored hair approached.  
  
"Good evening," Jing greeted, smiling warmly as he looked over at Fei...and then, at Pilica, before he gazed back at Fei questioningly. "Fei, is it?"  
  
"Hai, Jing-sama." Fei bowed respectfully once more. She then gestured courteously towards Pilica. "This is Pilica-sama."  
  
"Ah." Jing nodded with understanding. "Pilica-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. "En has already briefed me in on the...circumstances." He flashed her a sympathetic look.  
  
Pilica forced a smile as she took the man's hand and shook it hesitantly. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. At the back of her mind, she wondered _what_ exactly En had told Jing about her. It was highly unlikely that En had told him the truth--that she was being sent here to keep her away from Ren...and so that she could permanently be eliminated from his life.  
  
But then again, this place was a part of the whole Tao compound, too, wasn't it? If this was on _his_ territory as well, it was equally possible that, as much as _he_ controlled the land..._he_ controlled the people who lived in it, as well...  
  
Jing squeezed her hand comfortingly, startling her, breaking through her thoughts. "En has a tendency to go a little overboard sometimes." He said quietly. "...I hope you will forgive him."  
  
Pilica's eyes widened with surprise, but she gave a slight nod. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. More importantly, she _didn't_ know what to make of his statement. Did that mean En had told him everything...or only a small portion of the truth?  
  
"Anyway, we should get you inside," Jing motioned for the coachman to carry Pilica's things into the house. "Fei, you are to leave early tomorrow morning, isn't that right?"  
  
"Hai, Jing-sama." Fei responded promptly as she helped out in carrying the Ainu woman's things. "En-sama instructed me to stay with Pilica-sama for the whole night." She turned to the young woman. "Don't worry about anything," she whispered with assurance as they stepped inside the stately house that was about ten times the size of Pilica and Horo-horo's cottage in the fields. "Jing-sama's whole family can speak Japanese." She explained. "His late wife was Japanese, just like you." She added. "You'll be able to understand all of them. That's one of the main reasons why En-sama chose to send you here." A frown. "Not that I approve of it, but...I can't do anything about it." She sighed with resignation. "I'm only a servant."  
  
Pilica managed a grateful smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Fei-san."  
  
Another sigh. "I only wish I could do more."  
  
"You've done more than enough." She told the maidservant. One of the things she was grateful for was that, at least, she had been accompanied by someone who was gracious and kind to her, and did her best to comfort Pilica...even though it wasn't able to do a bit good.  
  
"My children are in the dining room," Jing informed them as they entered the foyer. He nodded at the coachman. "Second floor, second door from the right." He called out. Then, he turned to Pilica and smiled at her kindly. "It's almost time for dinner. Pilica-san...you look like you could use some rest." He paused thoughtfully. "I can have your meal sent up to your room," he offered.  
  
Pilica shook her head. "A...arigatou. But that won't be necessary." She smiled weakly. "I'm not very hungry. I think..." A hesitant pause. "I think I'll just go to sleep." She gave him a questioning look. "If I may, that is."  
  
"But...Pilica-sama," Fei protested. "You haven't eaten anything ALL day--"  
  
"Fei." Jing held up his hand to silence the maid. He smiled at Pilica. "Of course you may. But I'll have a little something sent up to your room just in case. Is that alright?"  
  
Pilica nodded gratefully.  
  
"Good." Jing turned around. "I'll have my daughter show you up to your room." He bowed his head slightly and headed towards the dining room.  
  
"Pilica-sama, I'm going with you." Fei said decisively. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you. I'm not doing this for En-sama, though," she added quickly. "...I'm doing this for Ren-sama. He would want you to be safe."  
  
Pilica managed a smile. "Arigatou, Fei-san."   
  
A few minutes later, Jing emerged from the dining room with a beautiful young woman around nineteen, with long blonde hair and amber eyes beside him. "This is my daughter, Tao Chii."  
  
The girl smiled as she gave a small bow. "Good evening."  
  
"I'll leave them to you." Jing told her. Turning to Pilica and Fei, he said, "I'll see you in the morning." He started walking back towards the dining room. "Chii, come back quickly when you're done, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Father!" Chii called out. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she turned to the two women and smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
Pilica nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Great. Let's head on up." Chii announced as she stepped on the staircase. Nodding her head slightly at the two guests, she motioned for them to follow her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilica bit her lip as she examined the large expanse of a bedroom she was in--a navy-blue colored room that was to be hers for the next couple of days, weeks, maybe months...or even years.   
  
She couldn't imagine the final two without feeling her heart smashing into pieces. She didn't want to stay here that long. She didn't even want to stay here in the first place. What had she ever done to deserve this?  
  
"I'll leave you now." Chii smiled as she got out. "Oyasumi."  
  
"Pilica-sama, please call me at once if you need anything. Anything at all." Fei told her firmly as she, too, left the room. "Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi. And thank you." She called out to the both of them.  
  
As soon as they had left, she gave a long sigh. She sat down on the bed, fingering with the covers as she tried to straighten out her thoughts and feelings. The room was _too_ navy blue...it reminded her so much of Ren, reminded her so much of what she had been abruptly forced to leave behind. Memories of him, his presence...and his love.  
  
She shook her head vigorously, trying to shake off the pain and sadness which had both been threatening to invade her whole being for almost two weeks now. The only reason why they hadn't succeeded in taking over her completely was because...she had an outlet. She could _cry_. For the past ten days, she was able to express the hurt deep inside her heart through her tears...but now her eyes were dry. She couldn't cry anymore.  
  
And the sadness was slowly overtaking her.  
  
She rested her head wearily against her hands. _Is this what _he_ wanted to happen? Is this how _he_ had intended for everything to end up? _  
  
_Or does he still have more plans?_   
  
_What else does he have in store for me...now that I am right exactly where he wants me to be?  
_  
She let out a sigh. _It doesn't matter anymore. I've come this far. Whatever happens, _will_ happen...and when it does, I'll just have to face it head-on.  
_  
_And I know...Ren-kun will come for me. He WILL come for me, for sure.  
_  
_But for now, the only thing I can do is wait.  
_  
_...And if he doesn't come for you?_ A voice inside her head asked. _If he doesn't come for you...what then? What will _you_ do?  
_  
She spread out the bedcovers and lay down on the bed as she contemplated that thought. _If...if he...doesn't come for me, then I...I..._ She rested her head on the pillows and clutched the blankets tightly.  
  
Navy blue blankets.  
  
_Navy blue. Ren-kun.  
_  
Sighing once again, she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to block out everything around her, and everything she felt--physically, as well as emotionally. Wishing for nothing else but to snap back into reality and find out that all of this was just a nightmare she needed to wake up from. That none of it was really happening.  
  
But everything was.  
  
_If he doesn't come for me, then I...I..._ And she fell asleep then, her body physically tired from the long journey, her heart heavy from all the hurting. From that night until early the next morning, her body rested, and for a little while, her heart was at peace.  
  
But her unfinished thoughts continued to echo in her mind all through the night.  
  
_...I don't know._

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:**  
  
Sorry for the chapter delay. I had a major exam to study for during the past two weeks_. I'm not really getting my hopes up into passing that one, but anyway...expect the next chapter sometime next week. Just to make up for the lack of update, it will be a *lot* longer.^_^  
  
Yes, I have no originality. Tao Chii was based from Chii in "Chobits."^^;;;  
  
My desktop wallpaper is a really really cute picture of Iron Maiden Jeanne hugging dear Lyserg.*_* Love it to bits. Too cute. I want to thank** Nagumo** for that if she's reading this. Anyway, I don't think I'll ever get out of my LXJ mode anytime soon...not if I have that on my desktop. For the sake of this fic, I *need* to get out of LXJ mode and get completely into RXP. So...if anyone's got a picture of Pilica hugging Ren or something to that effect, I would love you to the ends of the earth if you'd send it to me.  
  
Up next: Chapter 7 - Azure Yearns.


	7. Chapter 7: Azure Yearns

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: If it were mine, would I be writing this?  
  
RenxPilica. Contains lots of waff, fluff, angst...and a really, infuriatingly annoying Tao En. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Their love knows no boundaries. Their love is limitless, timeless...endless. He completed her, and she completed him...in the most ultimate sense. Yet...love does not always automatically lead to a happy ending.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 7 - Azure Yearns  
**  
  
The sun was shining brightly up in the sky as two female figures walked across the wide pathway at the center of a massive ranch. It was early in the morning, and Pilica had just finished breakfast with Tao Jing's whole family. Right after helping out with all the chores inside the house, Jing's daughter Chii had offered to take her around the ranch in some sort of a tour so that she could get used to the structures, surroundings, and everything that constituted the whole place. It was the one and only thing that Jing had allowed her to do for the meantime; in the next succeeding days, she will be allowed to participate in whatever task she may want to help with.   
  
It is extremely essential that she help out in at least one or more of the activities in the ranch. As Jing explained to her, it had nothing to do with En this time anymore--it was just that it had long been a practice by their whole family for each and every member to do his or her share of work to benefit the whole place. And since she would be living in the ranch for...it had yet to be determined how long, it was understood that _she_ would have her share of work, too.   
  
From what Pilica had seen so far, Jing's family didn't have a lot of staff tending to all the work around the ranch; it was evident that he and his three children did most of the work by themselves--from the household chores, to the tending of all the animals, the plants and the farm; to the running of errands around the place. She wonders how they are able to do it with only the four of them, being that the whole ranch was about three times the size of the Tao's main estate, meaning--it was fairly big.  
  
Now that she thought about it, though, maybe it wasn't quite so impossible. After all, she and her brother maintain quite a large field of plants themselves, and theirs was more or less about the size of the ranch. Just like Jing's family, they have a couple of people whom they hired to help them out, but it was mostly she and Horo-horo who did the work. It wasn't because they didn't have the money, but mainly...she and her brother much rather preferred doing everything on their own, hands-on. Aside from the fact that they are able to give their plants a slightly personal touch, it assures them that everything is in perfect order. More specifically, her brother--because he loved the plants so much.   
  
True, she loved their plants, too...but Horo-horo--the extent of his love for them was something she could not quite comprehend. It bordered quite a bit on...obsessive. Sometimes, she even wondered if her brother actually _still_ had any love left for her, or for any other person...or had he given all of it to their plants?  
  
Anyway, needless to say, Pilica somehow understood the way life in the ranch worked. Jing and his children liked doing most everything on their own, because they wanted to be personal. They wanted to make sure themselves that everything was well-maintained, and perfectly kept. At the very least, _that_ was something about this whole place that she was familiar to.  
  
_And the fields, the plants and flowers..._that particular thought lightened her mood even just a little bit. She could easily get absorbed and pass her time when she had plants all around her--pretty much what happens each and every time she works in their own fields. The plants and flowers would certainly make her feel better, offer her a small comfort...and, surely, distract her from bouts of sadness and longing that are bound to come to her every couple of minutes or so. Flashes of sadness as she is reminded of everything she had been forced to leave behind...and pangs of longing for the one and the only person who could ever make her happy now. The one person whose presence she has been constantly haunted with ever since late last night...until now.   
  
_Ren._  
  
Almost everything in the ranch reminded her of him...and it hurts to remember.   
  
Yet at the same time, she hopes.  
  
_He -will- come soon. He will. I know he will.  
_  
_...But when?  
_  
_If he doesn't..._Pilica shook her head vigorously as she followed Chii towards the back. They were now reaching...where? She didn't know. Her feet were moving out of their own accord, but she paid no heed. The young woman was talking to her, describing the place all around...but she wouldn't listen. She _couldn't_ listen, not even if she wanted to...because her whole mind was too preoccupied.   
  
She had been here for hardly a whole day, and she still couldn't stop thinking about him. _He_ was the only one she could think about.  
  
She didn't know if she could ever stop thinking about him...and although it pained her so, she _knew_ she never wanted to stop.   
  
And Fei's final words to her only served to heighten her thoughts of him even more.  
  
Just before the sun had risen earlier this morning, the middle-aged maidservant had visited her bedroom to say goodbye.   
  
_"I wish I could stay with you longer, but I am needed at the main estate," the raven-haired woman had told Pilica in a slightly tearful voice. "Don't wear yourself out too much. Don't cry anymore. Things -will- work itself out," Fei had assured her. "Once Ren-sama comes back, I shall immediately tell him everything that had transpired over the past couple of days." She vowed, "...And he will -definitely- come for you. He will," she added confidently. "For the meantime, Pilica-sama...please do take care of yourself. Ren-sama will want to see you happy and well, else he'll work himself out over. He's very good at punishing himself," she added with a sigh of resignation. "I know it will be hard, but please do try to get used to living here for a while. Jing-sama and his children are wonderful people...they would never be unkind to you. Not him, nor his children."  
_  
_"Ren-sama -will- come for you. I promise that."_ Fei had assured her once more before she completely left Pilica's room that morning.  
  
Fei's assurances had left her in deep contemplation of its certainty--of whether Ren was _really_ going to come for her, or...was the woman just trying to make her feel better? Was she just keeping Pilica's hopes up to something that was inevitably futile?  
  
She didn't want to think about that. It was wrong of her to doubt Fei, after everything the woman has done for her. If she had _had_ a choice, Fei would have stayed with her in the ranch, she knew. Although she obeyed En's orders to the dot, Fei was scarcely loyal to the man...her faith and loyalties lie with Ren, and none other. She had taken care of Ren from the time he was born until he grew up to be a man. Needless to say, she had treated him like a son, and damn her to hell if she turned traitor on him. Unfortunately, Fei only had so much power as a maidservant...and without Ren around, she was forced to follow his father's orders without complaint--even though she highly disapproved of them.  
  
_Much like I disapprove of all of this,_ Fei had told Pilica once, during their long journey.   
  
Yet still--she didn't have a choice. Being a servant, Fei hadn't been left with much of a choice...except to blindly follow, no questions asked.  
  
_Just like me, _Pilica thought. _Just like me._  
  
"Pilica-san?" Chii's soft voice broke through her reverie.  
  
Pilica glanced up, realizing that she had been looking at the ground the whole time that she was thinking...and finally noticing that they had actually managed to reach the far end of the ranch. The stables.  
  
_Horses._  
  
"I'm sorry, what is it you were saying?" She asked with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
Chii shook her head. "It's nothing." She took Pilica's hand and led her inside the stables. "I was just saying that, if you want, you can help Ken-niisan out with all the animals starting tomorrow," she paused to stroke the golden mane of the beautiful white horse at the center partition of the stables. There were twelve partitions all in all, and except for two, all of them have horses in them. Some were sleeping, while the others were eating. "Ken-niisan's very good with all the animals...especially the horses," she added with a smile, inclining her head at the animal.  
  
Pilica studied the white horse with a slight frown on her face. The horse was...strangely familiar, for some reason...  
  
"This is Hakuoh. He belongs to Ren-sama." Chii informed her, as if reading her mind.  
  
The realization hit her like a blow.   
  
_Of course.   
_  
_Ren-kun's horse...-that's- why he looks so familiar...I've seen him before. Long ago. Eleven years, that time right after his battle with Yoh-san...just before he went back here...to China.  
_  
_His_ horse. She continued to gaze at the animal, an odd sort of feeling washing over her as she approached it. For some reason, her feet were moving on their own, bringing her closer to Hakuoh...and as soon as she did, the animal went to her, sniffed her hair. Hesitantly, she raised her hand up to stroke the horse's mane...and to her surprise, he nuzzled her hand and neighed softly. She gazed at his soft brown eyes, feeling another wave of sadness tumbling down over her, smashing her heart into pieces, once again.  
  
_It's just not enough, isn't it?_ As if her navy blue bedroom wasn't enough, now comes something else. _Hakuoh._ His horse. One of his prized possessions.  
  
_Just another thing to remind me of him._  
  
She leaned against the post and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she fought the urge to slump down on the ground. Her dam of emotions were threatening to burst once again, and she couldn't even shed tears to release it all out. She couldn't even cry.  
  
_I can't even cry.  
_  
"Pilica-san? Are you...are you alright?" Chii's very worried voice broke through her thoughts for the second time that morning. Pilica opened her eyes to find the beautiful girl gazing at her anxiously. "Since earlier today, you've been quiet, and I was wondering..." she paused, as if suffering from some inner struggle, "is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Pilica took another deep breath, and then, reluctantly leveled her eyes with Chii's. "It's nothing," she assured the younger woman quietly, with a brief headshake. "It's just that I--" she glanced at the horse again, and strangely enough, she found herself choking out her next words. "This..this is Ren-kun's horse?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Chii nodded, a slight note of bewilderment in her eyes. "The black one over at the corner is En-jisama's, and this one...Hakuoh, is Ren-sama's." Her brows furrowed as she examined the other woman's face thoughtfully. Perceptiveness was one of the qualities that Chii had inherited from her mother...and this was one of things that made her so endearing to a lot of people. She had a certain, foolproof cure for those who were overburdened with problems regarding matters of the heart. And, studying the young woman who was with her, _this_ was undoubtedly the problem. "Pilica-san...you can tell me what's bothering you," she offered with a sincere smile. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. It'll be between you and me," she added.  
  
Silence. Except for the horses' breathing, and the noise of their teeth as they chewed on the fodder, not a single sound can be heard.  
  
A long, helpless sigh. And then, Pilica spoke. "Chii-san...did your father tell you exactly why I was sent here?" She asked quietly.  
  
Chii shook her head. "He only spoke to Pan-niisan about it," she answered softly. "But from what Ken-niisan and I have heard from their conversation...En-jisama requested for it," she gave the other woman a questioning look. "Is that right?"  
  
Pilica nodded. She leaned against the post holding up the partition of Hakuoh's stable weakly. "...So he didn't tell him everything."  
  
"En-jisama never tells us everything," Chii answered matter-of-factly. "Father said that's the way it has always been, since En-jisama's the head of the clan...and even now that he's not." A sigh. "We just obey him. We don't have the power to ask, or protest." She frowned. "It's quite unfair, but...En-jisama, Ren-sama, and everyone else at the main estate...they keep us alive out here. This is the only way we can show our gratitude...or so Father says." She shook her head. "I honestly don't approve of it. None of us do. But we really don't have any choice in the matter."  
  
_Yes you do,_ Pilica thought to herself silently. _And so do I._   
  
_...We just don't have the power to fight back._  
  
"Father grew up with En-jisama," Chii informed her with a shrug. "You'd think they would be close, but..." she shook her head. "En-jisama's always been pretty detached from the rest of the clan...some sort of tradition for the main family, I guess." She tossed her hair, then patted Hakuoh's head fondly. "Although...Father told me that it wouldn't have done En-jisama any good to be near them. He wasn't much into socializing. He was...something of a loner." A soft, fond smile grazed her lips. "Just like Ren-sama. But _unlike_ him...Ren-sama sometimes made an effort to talk to people." She sighed. "At least, right before he was subjected to training. Right after that happened, he stopped talking and...drew away from people entirely." She leaned against the other post of Hakuoh's stable, opposite Pilica's. "The only ones he ever talked to after that were the spirits...but even then, I couldn't even consider it talking. He was just giving them orders."  
  
Pilica stared at her with surprise. "You've known Ren-kun for a long while?"  
  
A nod. "Whenever he does his training outdoors, he did it in our side of the woods," Chii replied. "It's mainly because his horse was kept here, and he used to train with Hakuoh a lot...most especially, eleven years ago," she smiled wistfully. "Right after he came back from the...first round of the Shaman fight, I saw the change in him right away. He became a little more social again. He started talking to people more often...particularly, to us." She sighed. "The only explanation I can give for his sudden change is that...he must have met a couple of good friends during the battles."  
  
Pilica couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes. Yes, he did," she answered softly.  
  
Chii gazed at her thoughtfully. "Pilica-san...are _you_ friends with Ren-sama?"  
  
Her heart stopped at that. _Me...friends with...Ren-kun?_   
  
Now that she thought about it, _had_ she ever been friends with him? Sure, _he_ was her _brother's_ rival, and his friend...but did he, at any point, ever become..._her_ friend?  
  
"Pilica-san?" Chii continued to gaze at her intently.  
  
_...We were never friends, were we?_   
  
_Awareness notwithstanding, there had always been something much more than friendship between us._ "We're not...really...just...friends..."  
  
"You're not?" Chii echoed. "You're not friends with him?"  
  
"N...no. I mean, not exactly." Pilica averted her eyes. "He and my brother are friends, but Ren-kun and I, we're..." _More than that. We're more than just friends._  
  
"But Pilica san..." The younger woman began, "if Ren-sama and your brother are friends, then...doesn't that automatically make _you two_ friends, as well?" She asked. "Or maybe--" She broke up abruptly as the realization came over her like thunder. "Pilica-san, are you and Ren-sama--"  
  
"Hey!" A cheerful male voice called out to them. Some couple of seconds later, Tao Ken's form emerged in their view, riding a chestnut-colored horse. The clickety-clack of the animal's hooves stopped once the young man held the reins. Then, he stepped down carefully and stood in front of them with a wide, beaming smile. "Ohayo, dear sister...Pilica-san," he greeted. "What are you two doing, standing out here?"  
  
Chii gave Pilica one last curious look, her statement unfinished, her question remaining unanswered...but somewhere deep inside of her, a small conclusion has formed: Pilica was no ordinary young woman; no ordinary guest. Somehow or other, she was involved with Ren, but exactly how much, Chii had yet to determine.   
  
Deciding that it would be best to leave the matter closed for now, she turned to answer her brother. "I was taking Pilica-san on a tour around the ranch," she explained.  
  
"Oh?" Ken glanced over at Pilica, who was gazing at Hakuoh intently, like she was in deep thought. Then, he turned to his sister and spoke in a low tone. "How did it go?"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Ken-san," Pilica spoke up suddenly. "Do you think I can ride on one of the horses?"  
  
"S...sure," Ken frowned slightly, gazing around the stables for the most suitable horse for her. "I think it will be fine. Do you know how to ride, Pilica-san?"  
  
She continued to gaze at Hakuoh. "I can learn," she responded simply.  
  
"Um..." The pointy indigo-haired young man exchanged a concerned look with his sister. She gave him a shrug. He sighed with resignation. "Hai," he answered with slight hesitation, a glimmer of worry in his amber eyes. "I think you should ride Liu," he decided, patting his horse's back. "He's the tamest of all the horses here, and--"  
  
"Iie." Pilica shook her head instantly.  
  
"N..no?" Ken scratched his head, flashing his sister a puzzled look. Chii inclined her head at a particular direction, but he was still puzzled, so he decided to ask. "Then which one would you like to--"  
  
"I want to ride him." She inclined her head at Hakuoh and patted him for emphasis. Then, she smiled faintly at the siblings. "May I?"  
  
The young man's eyes widened in alarm. "Uh--"  
  
"Iie, you can't." A deep voice interrupted before he can utter another word. Pilica and the two siblings looked up as aqua-eyed and indigo-haired Pan, eldest of Jing's children, riding a dark brown horse, regarded them with a haughty air. "Only _Ren-sama_," the sarcasm was evident in his voice as he spoke the name, "is _allowed_ to ride him. More correctly," he added, an eyebrow slightly raised, "he doesn't let _anyone else_ ride him, save for Ren-sama." He flashed Pilica a pointed look. "As beautiful as you are, dear guest...I doubt if you will be able to ride him, especially since you're _still_ a beginner." Then, he smiled meaningfully. "However, I'll be happy to teach you." He continued to gaze at her critically from head to toe, examining her the way a scientist would examine his test subjects--with unhidden, unbridled interest.  
  
Ken and Chii simultaneously sighed with exasperation. "Niisan, get off that horse," Ken instructed his older brother. "Show a little bit of respect for Pilica-san...she's our guest, if you remember."  
  
"Of _course_ I do," Pan huffed airily as he reluctantly jumped off the horse with a flourish. "I have a very fine memory for detail, _and_ for beauty. I apologize," turning to Pilica, he grabbed her right hand and smiled at her sincerely, catching the young woman off-guard. "Tao Pan, eldest of the ranch siblings at your service." He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it reverently, his aqua eyes holding her dark blue ones in an intense gaze. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he murmured against her skin.  
  
Pilica froze. She immediately snatched her hand away, her face forming an expression of utter shock and bewilderment as she stared at the young man in front of her. He just gave her a smug smile as he straightened out, still continuously leering at her.   
  
Visibly disturbed, she turned away and focused her attention once more on Ren's horse, all the while trying very hard to ignore Pan's obvious staring.  
  
Chii, on the other hand, had an extremely incredulous expression on her face. "Niisan, what did you do THAT for?" She demanded.  
  
"What?" Pan asked innocently as he continued to gaze at Pilica, an amused smile playing at his lips. Mind having this young lady around? En had asked him that through a missive. _Someone this beautiful?_ No, he _definitely_ didn't mind having her around...  
  
Chii rolled her eyes to the ceiling. _Insufferable, incredibly arrogant...and perfectly smooth._ She wondered if she would ever get used to her eldest brother's ways with women. "You _know_ what I'm talking about, Niisan," she answered pointedly.  
  
"Oh. That," Pan waved a hand dismissively. "You told me to pay my respects, didn't you? So I did," he directed this statement to Ken. "As for that little gesture...I was just greeting her the way I thought a beautiful girl should be treated." He smiled innocently again. "Is that WRONG?"  
  
"Well...no," Ken admitted grudgingly. "But still, you didn't have to--"  
  
"Now, now," Pan interrupted. "Should I believe what I'm hearing in the tone of your voice? Are you actually JEALOUS, little brother?"  
  
"I am NOT!" Ken protested hotly, throwing a furtive glance at Pilica. To his relief, she was still gazing at the horse thoughtfully and had not seemed to have heard their whole exchange. "I'm not about to do what you just did. Father never said anything about--"  
  
"Whoever SAID we have to follow _everything_ he SAYS?" Pan reasoned. "I did what I did because I WANTED to, and _not_ because of whatever Father had said."  
  
"STILL--"  
  
"Pan-niisan, Ken-niisan, could you _please_ stop it?" Chii interrupted impatiently. "You two have nothing to argue about. Stop wasting your time with all this nonsense. Honestly, you do this _everyday_," she added with slight annoyance. "Pan-niisan, why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" She wanted to know.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow at his brother, then he shrugged. "Father sent me on an early errand," he answered matter-of-factly. "I just got back. What are _you_ all doing here, anyway?"  
  
Ken glared at him. "Chii was showing Pilica-san around." He muttered.  
  
"Really." Pan's eyebrow raised another notch. "...And how did it suddenly go from her touring the ranch to her riding Hakuoh, pray tell?" He narrowed his eyes at the white horse. "Not that it matters to _me_, of course," he added dryly. "Hakuoh's an old horse. Besides, he never responds to anyone but the _ fearless_ head of our _clan_," he said with scorn. "...and anyway, who cares?"  
  
"Pilica-san does," Chii answered quietly, her eyes shifting towards the azure-haired young woman, who was still gazing at the white Hakuoh, and stroking his mane with an exceptional fondness and affection that she probably had for his owner.  
  
Pan snorted. "I figured as much," he commented with slight sarcasm. _En-jisama told me as much...but I intend to change all that. And I -will- succeed._  
  
Ken rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed with resignation. "Niisan...you're getting on for twenty-five. You should know by now that what you did wasn't a proper greeting at all."  
  
"Then WHAT do you CALL it? IMPROPER?" Pan shook his head with disbelief. His younger brother was a rigid prude, very much like his father. "Do tell me...what should I have done? Should I have given her a welcoming KISS?" He suggested mock-challengingly. "Because I can do that, you know." Taking several steps forward, he stood beside Pilica, grabbed her shoulders, and whirled her around to face him. "What do you think?" He asked his siblings. "Should I do it?"  
  
"NO!" Ken and Chii shouted at the same time. "Niisan, let go of her," Ken growled.  
  
"Why should I?" Pan smirked with satisfaction at his siblings. Then, he turned to the young woman in his grasp. "What do YOU think, Pilica-chan...should I do it?" He gave her a saucy grin.  
  
"Let go of me." Her tone was quiet, but it had an air of defiance. She gave him a warning look, her eyes as cold as ice, hard as steel, and unflinching as a rock as she gazed at him squarely, without any shred of fear. Kissing her hand was one thing, staring at her was one thing...but grabbing her, and now, _ threatening_ her with a kiss...this was something she simply could _not_ tolerate any longer. "Let. Go. Of. Me."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow, but he didn't move. "Feisty, aren't we?" He commented mockingly. "...And you're even more beautiful up close than from afar," he murmured, his eyes still roving her over from head to toe. Clearly, he was enjoying her obvious discomfort very much. "I can see why...REN-SAMA fancies you so much."  
  
Pilica's hands clenched tightly at her sides at the mention of the name. She could feel a slight constriction forming inside her chest, once again. She swallowed, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "Please let go of me," her voice came out, slightly above a whisper.  
  
Despite her plea, the young man _still_ wouldn't let go of her. Instead, he raised one of his hands...and started touching her face. "You know," he murmured, "If I were Ren-sama, I wouldn't leave you alone even in a heartbeat."   
  
She fought off the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. He certainly knew how to talk. She flinched away as his fingers touched her skin. "It's not his fault that he isn't here. Ren-kun works very hard." She tried to break away from his hold, but his grasp was too tight. "Let go of me."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "So you call him Ren-kun," he remarked sarcastically. "...While us mere mortals are mandated to address him as Ren-_sama_. Hm...you two must know each other very intimately." He smiled knowingly. "And may I ask, what does _he_ call you?"  
  
"M...my name." She slapped his hands away forcefully.  
  
He snorted. "Just that? Well then, Pilica-_chan_," he said with emphasis. "Is it alright if I call you that?"  
  
She gave him a glare. "You can call me whatever you want to call me, I _don't_ care," she told him scathingly. "I don't know you, so it doesn't matter." She shook him off once more. "Let me GO."  
  
"Niisan!" Unable to stand it any longer, Ken and Chii finally approached them. "STOP harassing her this instant," Ken ordered him.  
  
"If you don't let go of her, Father will hear about this, I swear," Chii threatened, flashing her brother a very dark glare that they rarely ever saw in her face.  
  
Pan looked back and forth from his sister to his brother, then to Pilica, and then, reluctantly released her. "Hmph." He snorted. "Go ahead and tell him. See if I care." He turned around, but not before flashing the azure-haired young woman a self-satisfied smirk. "I'll see you again," he told her. "Ken, take care of my horse, will you?" He called out over his shoulder as he left.  
  
The three of them stared at Pan's retreating back, relief washing over them for different reasons. Ken and Chii exchanged a knowing look, both of them taking turns glancing at Pilica, who was staring in the direction Pan disappeared to, a look of disbelief in her face as she brushed off the residue of his touches on her shoulders and her face. If she could only eliminate the residue of his _leers_ on her as well, she probably would have.  
  
"Pilica-san?" Chii spoke tentatively.  
  
Pilica turned and gave her a small smile. "Hai, Chii-san?"  
  
"Gomen ne," She said quietly, in behalf of her brother. "Pan-niisan's like that to every woman he meets," she explained with a sigh of resignation.  
  
"He thinks every woman worships the ground he walks on," Ken added dryly, with an eye-roll. "Anyway, we apologize for the way he behaved towards you. It was quite improper and rude."  
  
Pilica shook her head. "It's fine." She told them reassuringly.  
  
"Really?" Chii asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, really." Pilica smiled with confirmation.  
  
Chii heaved a sigh of relief. "Good." She turned to her brother. "Niisan?"  
  
"You two should go back to the house. I'll just put the horses back in their stables." Ken told them.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ken-san." Pilica's voice stopped Ken in his tracks. "You still haven't told me if I can ride Hakuoh or not."  
  
"Well..." He looked around nervously. "You heard Pan-niisan...Hakuoh only allows Ren-sama to ride him, and no one else."  
  
"Hm." Pilica looked thoughtful for a minute. And then, she spoke. "If he allows me to ride him, will _you_ let me?"  
  
"O...of course I will!" He answered quickly. "But--"  
  
"Then it's settled." Pilica smiled with satisfaction. "If he throws me off, you can ban me from riding for the rest of my stay here. If he doesn't...then I can ride him." She looked at Ken brightly. "Ne?"  
  
Ken examined the young woman's face for about half a minute, visibly torn between anxiety, worry, and admiration for her. Then, he sighed with resignation. "...Alright," he relented. "We can start tomorrow."  
  
"Great!" Pilica mustered a bright smile. "Thank you." And then, she turned around to head back towards the house. "Chii-san, shall we go?"  
  
"Hai." Chii gave her brother an amused smile before she walked back towards the house as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After that grand tour, Pilica had decided for herself that she was going to help out with the duties in the ranch as much as she could, if only to distract herself for a long while until the time comes when someone finally comes for her. When _he_ finally comes for her. At the same time, she was also preparing herself for the unthinkable: if in case he does not come for her, then at least she would try to get herself used to the life which she would probably be living for a long while.   
  
And so, for the next couple of days, Pilica woke up early to help Jing and Chii prepare breakfast for everyone. After breakfast, she helped Ken out in taking care of all the animals--not just the horses, but the cattle, the sheep, the chickens, and the pigs as well. She was able to observe well how good Jing's second son was in taking care of the animals. Having been raised in a tribe where virtually everything in nature was cherished and taken care of most reverently, Pilica quite enjoyed feeding and grooming all the animals, and in a short span of time, they had grown to love her as much as they probably loved the person who had taken care of them ever since the time that they were born. As for Ken, he was just happy that he had someone who was as enthusiastic about the animals as he was to help him out.  
  
Right after Pilica helped Ken out with all the animals, she moved on to helping Chii out with the fields and the plants. Among all the activities in the ranch, _this_ was what she loved most of all, for it brought her so close to home. Plants, and flowers were so close to her heart--to her family...to her brother, and no matter where they might be, she is oddly comforted whenever plants surround her, and whenever she took care of them. Since she knew a lot about nurturing virtually all kinds of plants and flowers more than most people (except for her brother), in as little as a few days, with Chii's help, she was able to make the ranch's massive garden and fields an incredible paradise that, if given, say, a couple of more years in her care, could probably rival hers and Horo-horo's own fields in Japan.  
  
After feeding and grooming all the animals, and then taking care of the fields, Pilica starts her riding lessons on Hakuoh, with Ken's help. She didn't know what had come over her, but for some reason, the second she had laid eyes on Ren's horse that day, she just..._knew_ from the onset that she wanted to ride him, and somehow, she...felt that Hakuoh would never throw her off of him; that he would allow her to ride him, the way he does with Ren.   
  
And sure enough, much to everyone's surprise (Pan's, most especially), on that first day when Ken agreed to allow her to ride the white horse, as soon as the young man had assisted her up on Hakuoh's back, he hadn't throw her off at all. The second she was relaxed on his back, he had neighed softly and allowed her to stroke his golden mane. And after that, everything had been easy. Every single time she and Ken rode deep into the woods in the mountains and across the valley, each and every day, Hakuoh _never_ threw her off even just once. It was as if the horse somehow knew _who_ she was, and her situation...and the only way he could show his sympathy was to allow her to ride his back and serve as a small modicum of comfort. And Pilica appreciated this offer of comfort--from a horse, no less--very much.  
  
All throughout this time, Jing's eldest son Pan, like some sort of menace to her life, wouldn't give up trying to make advances on her...and she didn't even know why. Even though it wasn't right for her to think it, she suspected that En might be putting him up to this, but Ken and Chii assured her that Pan treated all women like a couple of conquests--and since Pilica was here, _she_ was no exception. As strong and as defiant and cold as she was, Pan was too forward, too forceful, and too adamant with his advances that she was afraid he _might_ just succeed in whatever he wanted to do with her one of these days. Although he wasn't around for most of the morning and afternoon (as he was usually sent on long errands around the valley), he was around during the evening, and during these times, he would often go so far as to corner her wherever she may be, whether it be the kitchen, the back of the house, the living room, the patio, or worst of all--her bedroom.  
  
Her only consolation about all this was that, at least, either Ken or Chii were usually around every time Pan followed her. Over the course of the several days she had stayed at the ranch, Pilica had become very fond of the two younger siblings, because they never made her feel unwanted or unwelcome in any way. Rather, they treated her like she was a part of the family, and she appreciated that very much. Once or twice, she would catch the two of them exchanging glances and knowing looks every time they thought she wasn't looking. Somehow, she felt that they perceived something about her...which leads her to remember Chii's previous question, days ago, which, until now, still remained unanswered. She constantly wondered how _much_ exactly about her and Ren the two of them had managed to figure out...and if _that_ had somehow influenced the way they treated her over the past couple of days.  
  
Still, though, all throughout the few days she had stayed in the ranch, one person always remained constantly in her mind...and her heart: Ren. Each and every single day, from early sunrise until way past twilight, thoughts of him constantly tortured her. Every single thing around her, no matter how small, reminded her of _him--_and, ironically enough, as much as it pained her, it cheered her up, as well.  
  
She will never stop hoping. No matter how long time passes, she will wait for him...and he will come for her. _Surely _he will come for her.  
  
Surely.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was around a week after she was sent to the ranch that Pilica received an unexpected visit from one of the members of Ren's family. It was around late in the afternoon that time, and she and Ken had just finished their daily horseback ride around the valley. Though it was only seven days after she had started riding Hakuoh, she was already pretty much somewhere along the lines of an expert, mostly due to Ken's guidance and the fact that Ren's horse regarded her distinctively like the way he regarded his master.  
  
She and Ken were on the way back to the stables when Chii's familiar form suddenly appeared and rushed towards them, a slight look of apprehension on her face. Upon spotting Pilica, she immediately approached the azure-haired young woman and pulled her hand.  
  
"Chii-san, what is it?" Pilica asked anxiously. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Chii shook her head vigorously. "No...but you need to come with me right now. It's very important." A pause. "Someone's here to see you."  
  
"S...someone? Who?" Pilica wondered as she walked alongside the younger woman.  
  
"You'll know when we get to the house. Ken-niisan, please take charge of the horses!" She called out to her brother.  
  
Upon reaching the front patio of the house, the two women spotted the figure of Pilica's mystery visitor. Pilica noticed something very familiar about the guest...and the second she figured out who it was, she froze in midtracks.  
  
"Pilica-chan?" Although she hadn't heard it for three weeks, she recognized that voice. It was from someone she knew--and someone _Ren_ knew and loved.   
  
One of the most important people in his life.  
  
"R...Ran-Hahaue?" She managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper.

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:**  
  
I had *originally* intended to finish this fic sometime by Ren's 18th birthday next year (January 1, sort of a tribute fic for him), but from the pace I'm going (and because of my selective block ;_;), it doesn't seem like I'll be able to._ I hate myself. But this _will_ get finished before January ends, you can all count on that.  
  
Hakuoh exists. Yes, he does. I saw him in the Anime. I kinda forgot if he's in the Manga. But anyways, he doesn't belong to me, so...um. And uh...if you're wondering why I'm dwelling on Hakuoh the horse so much here, it's because...he has a role in the fic, and you'll know about that pretty soon.^^  
  
(Yes, I know. That _totally_ sucked. I really, really, _really_ hate myself._)  
  
Comments/criticisms/suggestions/reactions/any type of feedback will be very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: Golden Realization

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: Belated Merry Christmas, Hiroyuki Takei-san!^^  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 8 - Golden Realization  
**  
  
Ren stared darkly off into space as he sat in the lounging chair directly across the table at the main office of the CEO and President of the corporation who ran the plantation he had just finished visiting. It had been seven days since his arrival in Tokyo and he was getting decidedly impatient...not to mention, deeply annoyed.  
  
He had been here for quite a long time, and yet...the main person he was _ supposed_ to be talking to as of current still hasn't shown. He had already finished touring the plantation involved in the whole investment venture, not particularly caring a damn whit what it was all about, nor of the kind of deal he was supposed to approve or disapprove of, just as long as he got the matter over and done with. Frankly, he couldn't even remember what in the world he had _exactly_ seen and examined in the plantation for the past couple of days. He really hadn't been paying attention. He was quite distracted...and extremely preoccupied with much more important things.  
  
Important to _him_, that is.  
  
One good thing came out of this whole trip--at least as far as he was concerned. While he waited for the dratted plant President and CEO to finish whatever engagement he was involved with and discuss the deal with him, he was able to pay his sister, as well as his other friends, a visit at the Funbari Onsen Inn. They all seemed to be doing well--and he was glad for that. His Neesan seemed to be enjoying herself quite immensely, and that certainly kept his mind free of one particular worry.  
  
For a bit of time, he was able to drop by Horo-horo and Pilica's fields outside of Tokyo as well. He winced a little as he remembered. If it weren't for Tamao's presence and effortless attempts at peacekeeping (no matter how futile), a two-man war involving bloodshed and possible mutual or one-sided disembowelment would have erupted between him and Pilica's older brother.  
  
From the moment the Ainu shaman..._sensed_ Ren's presence somewhere in the vicinity of the white fences enclosing the fields directly in front of the cottage, Horo-horo had rushed out immediately towards him, and demanded _quite_ forcefully where in blazes his sister was and how in the world was she doing and why the FREAKING HELL hasn't she contacted them for the past three weeks?  
  
Ren heaved a loud, long sigh. During that time, he had gone into semi-stuttering-semi-speechless mode, unable to give Horo-horo a straightforward answer, for he was just as clueless to her situation as her brother. He and Kang had been trying to contact her non-stop at the Estate, but for some mysterious reason that he was getting _increasingly_ suspicious of, he still hadn't talked to her--and it was well over three weeks.  
  
He really needed to get back home soon, else he was going to kill himself with worry.  
  
_Either that, _he thought with irony, _or Horo-horo would get to me first.  
_  
And honestly? He might just allow the Ainu shaman to do his worst--hurt him so bad that he'd come to his senses and suddenly..._discern_ why in the world he had left Pilica when he was _supposed_ to be with her. _Pilica_, Horo-horo's sister...the young woman he had loved for so long and waited such a long time to confess to--he'd left her inside the dark, imprisoning walls of his family's estate. And even worse, with his father. His _father_, Tao En, whose hatred for her was so strong, so intense that he could practically grasp it in his hands.  
  
He really needed to get over the nearest concrete wall and rap his head severely and firmly until it bleeds or smashes or cracks, whichever comes first. Despite his warnings, despite his mother and grandfather's presence in the estate...and more importantly--despite the fact that _he_ was the Clan Head and his father was _obligated_ to respect and honor his wishes, En was still capable of virtually anything under the sun--and schemes to get what _he_ wanted, plots to get rid of _anything_ or _anyone_ he hated were no exception.  
  
He heaved another sigh--a frustrated one this time. He _really_ needed to get home. And when he does...he was going to have to make it up to Pilica (and her brother, he added grudgingly) twenty-million fold.  
  
But first, he needed to get himself hit on the head so that he could get back his rationality and REALIZE why he was allowing his father to manipulate him like this.  
  
OR, at the very least, he needed _someone_ to knock some sense into him...  
  
A hard slap on the head would do him wonders right about now...  
  
"OHAYO!" A familiar voice chirped loudly as the door to the office swung open. "...Am I late? My sincerest apologies. You see, I have been up since _very_ early this morning taking care of a certain matter for my Otouto." A dramatic sigh. "My sister-in-law was being a BIT demanding, and I didn't want my head cut off, so I had no choice but to stay long...and I ALMOST completely lost track of time. I DO hope you will forgive me. I KNOW you have no cause to listen to my reasoning, but regardless--" The voice broke off abruptly.  
  
"Well," the same voice began again after several minutes of silence. "This is quite a surprise." A pause. "Ren-kun, I didn't expect to see you here." Another pause, as the long-haired CEO-cum-President of the Nakatsugawa Corporation examined his visitor's face thoughtfully. "...Ren-kun?"  
  
"Ren-sama," Kang whispered, tapping his employer's shoulder politely. "The President's here."  
  
Quite startled, Ren looked up from his musings. "Huh? What?" He gave Kang a frown of inquiry.  
  
The long-haired company President rolled his eyes to the ceiling and exhaled as he propped himself up on top of his office table, a small distance from his visitor. "Ren-kun, have you been like THAT all this time?"   
  
"HAO?!?" Finally regaining his senses, Ren's face was the picture of disbelief. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
The long-haired shaman, known to many as Asakura Hao, gave a shrug. "I own this company." He replied matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you?"  
  
Ren gave an icy glare. "Getting this business deal over and done with, what else?" He answered curtly. "...Weren't you informed of this?"  
  
"Of course I was." Hao answered smoothly. "...My assistant gave your father that proposal a month ago." He tapped the documents on his table meaningfully. "I had the whole nine yards of the deal mapped out in the portfolio I sent him." He gave Ren a look. "A tour wouldn't have been necessary as I made sure to hand him out ALL the pertinent details...although I DID suggest it," he admitted. "But you know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..." Hao eyed him keenly as he tossed his long hair over his shoulder. "I _did_ inform your father that, positive or no, it was highly important for your family to answer this deal as soon as possible. Here in Tokyo," he added with a slight nod. "I also told him that it was mandatory to send someone with the power to represent your whole family...or at the very least, him or the Clan Head. But..." He shook his head in amazement. "I never expected that I would get to face the main Clan Head himself--you, no less." A flicker of amusement. "It's...quite something."  
  
Ren gave him a dark frown, but he didn't answer.  
  
Hao exhaled. "So," he began, clasping his hands together and leaning forward towards the Chinese shaman, "did you come here of your own free will?" He asked, sounding very much like a priest about to marry a couple.  
  
"He put me on a guilt trip." Was the curt reply.  
  
"And you LET him?" Incredulity laced Hao's tone. "Ren-kun, you're the head of your family, correct?"  
  
Silence. And then, "...yeah."  
  
"You're supposed to be in charge of everything concerning your family, NOT your _father_." Hao remarked with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Ne?"  
  
Ren shot him a withering glare. "I know that!" He snapped. "But like I've already told you, he--"  
  
"--put you on a guilt trip. Right, right." Hao finished dryly, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And here I thought NOT a single strand of his opinion matters to you."  
  
"...They _don't_." Ren raked his hair with frustration. "But he knows how to get to me. He knows how to get to EVERYONE." A sigh. "He plays by my weaknesses KNOWING full well that I can never refuse anything if he uses either Hahaue, Neesan, and now...Pilica...as his trump cards."  
  
"If you knew ALL that, then WHY in the world are you letting him do this?" Hao wondered.  
  
"BECAUSE _they_ matter to me." Ren answered quietly. "But _you_ wouldn't know about that," he added dryly, raising an eyebrow at the other man. "You've never encountered this situation before, and you probably never will." A pause. "Your father's terrified of you."  
  
"THAT may be true," Hao admitted with a slightly sheepish grin. "...You can't blame me, though. Can I help it if I'm so powerful?" He shook his head dramatically. "But enough about me." He paused thoughtfully. "If I recall correctly, En-san _is_ quite afraid of suffering through your wrath as well..." he gave the Chinese shaman a knowing look. "Am I wrong?"  
  
Ren shook his head. "It really doesn't matter now. I'm HERE," he emphasized. "Let's just get this over and done with so I can go home." He flashed his secretary an expectant look. "The documents, Kang."  
  
The secretary gave Hao a furtive look, then nodded at his employer as he stood up, armed with the portfolio. "H...here they are," he replied with a bit of uncertainty. "But Ren-sama..."  
  
"Yes?" Ren gave him a questioning frown. "What is it?"  
  
"N...nothing much." Kang said quickly. "It's just that there are details which--" he stopped abruptly as Hao flashed him a warning look.  
  
"WHAT?" Ren persisted. "Kang, what DETAILS?" He demanded this time, looking back and forth suspiciously from his secretary to Hao, then, back to his secretary.  
  
Kang cringed.  
  
"Kang," Ren's voice held a warning note. "We don't HAVE all DAY. Why did you suddenly--"  
  
"Now, now, Ren-kun," Hao interrupted in a cheery voice. "There is no need to persecute Kang-san like that. He means the _details_ regarding the _deal_," he said with emphasis. "That's all there is to it, nothing more."  
  
"Oh." Ren simmered down. And then, he gave Hao a questioning look. "...What's this deal all about, anyway?"  
  
At this, Hao and Kang both sighed; the latter, with resignation; and the former, with exasperation. Hao rolled his eyes to the ceiling at the same time that Kang shook his head helplessly.   
  
"Ren-sama, what am I going to do with you?" Kang moaned out loud.  
  
"Ren-kun, you've just completely WASTED your time on that plant tour." Hao remarked with dismay.  
  
"I didn't!" Ren protested. "I was listening--"  
  
"You weren't paying attention to ANYTHING," Hao interrupted pointedly. "If you were, you wouldn't be asking me what this deal is all about. You would KNOW," he added emphatically. "Anyway, it can't be helped. We can't talk about this deal right now. I can't have you approving or disapproving something you DON'T even have any idea of," he shook his head. "That would be just plain WRONG. Goes COMPLETELY against my solid values of honesty." He declared.  
  
Ren gazed at the long-haired shaman with surprise. Who would have thought he'd hear philanthropic statements from an ex-Destroyer, and Asakura Hao, no less? The world was certainly changing drastically. _Except for Father,_ he added darkly. _Still the same scheming, ruthless, and selfish excuse for a patriarch I've grown up hating. Still no different, no matter how many years pass, and no matter how many radical changes may occur in this world._  
  
_...And with the power to manipulate everyone around him...even me,_ he added morosely. _And worse than that, -I'm- letting him.  
_  
_Looks like I haven't changed much, either.  
_  
A hard slap on his head interrupted his train of thoughts. "OW!" He glared menacingly at Hao, who was flexing his right hand with triumph. "What was that FOR?"  
  
"SOMEONE needs to bring you back to your senses," Hao told him firmly. "And I figured, since _I'm_ here, then it might as well be _me_." He stood up and leaned forward until he was practically nose-to-nose with the Chinese shaman. "Get your act together," he said with an agreeable amount of seriousness. "You're quite obviously distracted with something, and ALTHOUGH I know WHO it is you're currently thinking of, and WHAT about, I'm not going to press the issue." He paused, tapping the documents in Ren's hand. "...Keep them. There will be no deals and agreements discussed today, nor at any other time in the next couple of weeks." He announced with a slight nod. "Go _on_ home."  
  
"WHAT?" Ren continued to look surprised. "Are you serious? I mean..." Recalling Hao's previous statements, he felt the urge to ask, "How do YOU know _who_ I'm thinking _of_?"  
  
Hao sighed hopelessly. "You and everyone else should just REALLY get used to the fact that _I_ know EVERYTHING." He stated dryly. "It'd do you a bit of good. Keep you from being surprised all the time, at least," he added teasingly. "Anyway, I do believe Pilica-chan's been on your mind for the past couple of days, yes?" When Ren didn't answer, he continued. "...You've left her alone abruptly for...three weeks, is it? And you're worried about her, AND of what En-san might possibly do to her." He surveyed the other man's face critically. "Am I right?"  
  
"The old man doesn't like her." Ren stated flatly.  
  
"I figured as much," Hao shot back dryly.  
  
A dark, foreboding frown. "He might be up to something." Ren paused. "Wait, let me correct that. I'm quite _sure_ he's up to something."  
  
"And sending you away is all part of his grand plans." Hao rolled his eyes with exasperation. "And I thought _I_ was bad." He shook his head. "That's quite a father you've got." He paused thoughtfully. "You should really go home," he advised. "...And while you're at it, hold out your effort and gather as much GUTS and COURAGE as you possibly can." He suggested. "That way, when you see her, you'll be able to propose to her and marry her, thereby getting her miles away from your dear father's scheming eye!" He declared triumphantly.  
  
Ren snorted. "Thanks for the advise," he said dryly. "Anyway..." He directed a suspicious frown at Hao. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Extremely." Hao answered matter-of-factly. "What about you?" He grinned wickedly. "Are YOU serious about HER?"  
  
"O...of COURSE I am!" Ren shot back hotly, his cheeks turning pink. "I love her, and I want to...it's just that I--"  
  
"Ah," Hao nodded with understanding. "Just as I've suspected." He paused. "And like I've already said a while ago, you need to gather up your guts and courage." He added decisively. "So GO. ON. HOME." He said with emphasis. "Or do I have to hit your head another ten times for you to realize what I'm saying?"  
  
"No." Ren said quickly. "I know what I have to do." he rolled his eyes. "You've just brought me back to my senses." He added dryly as he stood up.   
  
"Hm." Hao sat back down on top of his table and smiled sweetly. "It had to take a handsome lunatic's privileged slap to make you realize how _stupid_ you've been these past three weeks? Pretty hard to believe."  
  
"Hn." Ren grunted. "Don't flatter yourself too much." He replied dryly as he nodded at his secretary. "Kang, let's go."  
  
"But Ren-sama, wait." Kang protested as he rose up to follow his employer. He then turned to the other man. "Hao-sama...the deal...it was said in the documents that you needed to have it secured within this week...we need to talk about the details..."  
  
Hao laughed. "This week?" He waved his hand dismissively. "That's just a scare factor I put in to make investors hasten up making their decisions. I can make an exception in your case." He was lying, but Ren didn't need to know that. He needed to get an answer for his proposal right now, but regardless... "Besides, some things are much more important than business deals, ne, Ren-kun?" He flashed the other man a wink.  
  
"You know..." Ren raised an eyebrow at the long-haired shaman. "As much as I hate to admit it...you're right." He turned his back. "I'd better go." He prepared to leave, but he turned around to face Hao again. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but thanks."  
  
Hao grinned. "Nothing to it." He studied Ren as he walked away. "Na...Ren-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ren paused in his tracks and turned his head slightly.  
  
"Good luck." Hao smiled meaningfully. "...And just in case your father's done something..._severe_...NO killing." he added warningly. "Alright?"  
  
Ren's face darkened. "Let's hope I _won't_ have to resort to that."  
  
"Oh. And one more thing, Ren-kun!" Hao called over the Chinese shaman's retreating back.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Hao grinned wickedly. "If you're ever in need of MORE guts and MORE courage, don't hesitate to give me a call, ne? I can provide you with _lots_."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied dryly. "I'll see you." With a brief nod, he walked out of the office, Kang trailing behind him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The second Ren walked out of his office and out the building, Hao took hold of his phone and dialed his business assistant-cum-consultant-cum-events planner's number. "Ayame-san?"  
  
"Yes, Hao-san?" A woman's voice spoke from the other line. "Anything I can do for you? How did that deal with the Tao family go?"  
  
"Not good," Hao answered dryly. "They sent me a very distracted Clan Head," he said with a slight chuckle. "Needless to say, we weren't able to accomplish much of anything. But that's fine. Like I always say, some things..."  
  
"...are much more important than business deals," Ayame replied with a laugh. "But Hao-san...didn't you also say that _that_ particular deal was extremely urgent?"  
  
"So I did," Hao admitted. "But who cares?" He added breezily. "There's nothing wrong with being lax sometimes." He declared. "I learned that from my twin brother." He told his assistant cheerfully.  
  
Ayame laughed again. "...Yoh-san. That figures." She paused. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well..." Hao paused thoughtfully. "I remember how wonderfully..._spectacular_ you were able to make my brother's wedding, six years ago." He smiled wistfully. "I will need you to do the same thing again in a couple of months or so...this time, for a friend of Yoh's."  
  
"...And a friend of yours, too?"  
  
"You could say that," Hao replied. "I'm not exactly sure _when_ the wedding will take place, though." A grin. "Ren-kun will have to gather up his courage first...so it might take a while. But free up your schedule for me."  
  
"Will do." Ayame answered cheerfully. "So who is this friend?"  
  
"Well...remember the young man who caught the garter during my brother's wedding?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Him." A pause. "So _who_ is he marrying?"  
  
"...Why, the young lady who caught the bouquet, of course." Hao responded, grinning slightly to himself.

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:**  
  
Yes, I know. The chapter title sucks._ Couldn't think of any other title, so...pardon me.^^;;;  
  
Just in case you don't have any idea what Hao is doing in this fic (and why he's doing business with Ren), I highly recommend checking out the early chapters of Celebrations. Chapter 1, at least. All the necessary explanations are there, so I'm not going into detail on that here.^_^ Yes, I'm plugging Celebrations. Just in case you haven't read it yet.^^;;;  
  
And yep...BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!^_^


	9. Chapter 9: A Flash of Navy

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: I can't even write witty disclaimer remarks...;_;  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to **EneriRenie**, whose request lemon fic up to now is *still* only halfway done.*sob* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!*bows head in sincere apology* My brain is malfunctioning quite horribly.;_;  
  
This is the longest chapter in this particular fic to date. I'm not kidding. (It's still a lot shorter than Celebrations, though...)  
  
And uh...there's a *slightly* intense scene somewhere near the end of this chapter, so...*waves a red warning flag* Yeah.

**Chapter 9 - A Flash of Navy  
**  
  
Tao Ran stood, still as a statue, and stared out at the living room window of the ranch cottage, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she contemplated her thoughts. A dark frown reminiscent of her son's hovered on her face. She took several deep, long breaths, evidently debating on how she was going to explain the whole situation to Pilica. _Pilica_, the young woman whose safety and welfare her son had entrusted her with for the length of time that he would be away. She had given Ren plenty of assurance--and a promise--just before he left. Assurance that had been for naught...and promises that had all been in vain.  
  
The navy blue-haired woman clenched her fists tightly and fought the urge to hiss out her frustration. How in the world was she supposed to explain something which she inevitably had no answer to?  
  
Long minutes passed.  
  
Pilica, who was sitting on the sofa right across the windows where Ren's mother was standing, stole a glance at the older woman. As soon as Ran's eyes darted in her direction, though, she immediately averted her gaze. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap, resisting the urge to break down and pour out all her anguish, pain and desperation in front of the older woman. She wanted to do that more than anything. She _had_ been wanting to do that for a long time now. Ever since that day when En literally ordered her out of his sight and out of his son's life, she had long been searching for someone..._anyone,_ who would listen to her laments of pain and hopelessness. Someone who could give her that little amount of comfort, relief...and that sliver of hope that she so craved. Someone who was undeniably close to Ren, and knew him better than anyone else.  
  
Someone like his sister, or...his mother.  
  
Ran. _Ran-Hahaue_, Pilica corrected herself silently.  
  
But she couldn't cry right now, Pilica knew. As much as she wanted to break down, she just _couldn't_. It had been more than a decade ever since she had last cried in great anguish in front of anyone...and she wasn't about to go back to an old childish habit just because of extreme hopelessness--not right now, and surely _not_ like this. She had grown out of that habit for a reason. She _had_ to continue being strong...for her own sake.   
  
_Pull yourself together,_ she told herself silently. _Things -will- get better. Ran-Hahaue is here. You may not be able to cry in front of her, but...if anyone can help you, -she- can._   
  
_No matter how little.  
_   
"...Ran?" Tao Jing inquired tentatively from his cousin as he stood at the doorway of the living room. Ken and Chii were in the kitchen finalizing all the preparations for dinner, whereas Pan was still out in the woods running errands for his father. Hesitantly, he glanced back and forth from his cousin to Pilica, a slight note of worry in his aqua eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ran gave another long sigh. And then finally, she turned around. "I wanted to pay your guest a little VISIT," utter fury was written in her eyes as she regarded her cousin icily. "It was the only thing my HUSBAND has allowed me to do." From the slight tremor in her voice, it was obvious that she was trying to keep her temper in check, restraining herself from lashing out all the anger she had for her husband to her cousin. "I'm currently under surveillance," she managed in a composed tone. "My husband's guards are out there--" she gestured towards the windows, "watching my every move, and I will be severely punished if I violate anything under those which we have discussed right before I came here." She stated tonelessly.  
  
Jing flinched at the icy-cold glare that was directed at him. "I'm very sorry to hear that," he managed. "But Ran--" he paused, then sighed. "I didn't want this." He said quietly. "I'm only abiding by what En says."  
  
Ran's eyes softened slightly. "I know. I'm sorry." She shook her head helplessly. "It's just that I--" She paused abruptly as she walked towards the sofa and dropped down beside Pilica as if all her strength had suddenly left her. "He just...makes me so..." her voice trailed off, and then she turned to Pilica, her blue eyes slightly damp with tears. "Pilica-chan...I'm sorry." Her voice was slightly above a whisper.  
  
Pilica glanced up with surprise. "S...sorry?" She echoed, visibly perplexed. "...For what? Ran-Hahaue, you didn't do anything--"  
  
"Exactly," Ran interrupted. "I didn't do ANYTHING." She sighed with frustration. "But I should have." A sigh. "He was _scheming_ right in front of my face, and I didn't even realize it! I had my suspicions, but I didn't pay it any heed until--" her voice broke off. She gave the azure-haired young woman a pleading look. "Pilica-chan, I DIDN'T KNOW," she confessed. "If I had surmised from the onset that he had something planned, that he had _specifically_ made sure that Ren would be away at the same time that I was, then...I never would have left." A pause. "I should have known better. It was stupid to assume that you would be safe with him around, when I knew for a fact that he had never approved of anything...and _anyone_ that Ren chooses to have in his life."  
  
"B...but...Ran-Hahaue...where _were_ you?" Pilica wondered out loud.  
  
Ran gave a loud exhale, then stood up. "The day that he made you leave, I was a couple of hours away from home, from the main estate...Ching-tousama and I," she explained quietly. "My mother and father live at our family temple, at the Clan's praying shrine...and Ching-tousama offered to accompany me for the length of time that I will be there, since my husband had declined." She frowned. "I should have known that he was planning something, but I dismissed it all. It's a well-known fact that he doesn't enjoy the traditional family praying rituals much. Neither does Ren, for that matter. My son would much rather train, or visit his friends. And as for my husband...he'd much rather work on clan business deals." Her eyes darkened. "...Or on schemes to get rid of things and _people_ he didn't want."  
  
"Ran-Hahaue...what was the praying ritual for?"  
  
"It's a family tradition," Jing answered in behalf of Ran. "It is one of Ran's duties as Clan Mistress...to lead the praying ritual for the entire family. It is done around the middle of every year, and it lasts for a whole month. It serves as tribute for the spirits of all our ancestors, and as a blessing for all of us." He explained.  
  
Ran nodded. "It lasts for a whole month..._supposedly_," she emphasized. "...However, something in me told me to leave early. You might say it was a gut feeling...an intuition of sorts." She paced around the room. "And I _did_ come home...but I was too late. He has already sent you here." A dark frown. "I should have come sooner. Rather, I _never_ should have left. Then none of this would have happened."  
  
"R...Ran-Hahaue..." Pilica began softly, "this isn't any of your fault--"  
  
Ran shook her head. "You're wrong about that," she muttered quietly. "It IS my fault." She paused in deep contemplation, "...I distinctly remember promising my son that I would take care of you when he leaves. That I would make sure you are safe, well, and unharmed. Most of all, I gave him the assurance that I will _never_ allow anyone to hurt you...but what happened?" Her hands clenched back at her sides as she continued to pace around the room, unable to keep still, fearing that she might not be able to restrain her anger any longer. "You've been hurt more than you could possibly be, and WORSE, at the hands of my OWN HUSBAND. At his own DOING!" She burst out with absolute ire. "He intends to hurt Ren AGAIN by hurting you, and I can't have that. He's caused enough people pain." She paused, leaning against the sofa weakly. "He insists on forcing his wishes on REN even though he knows QUITE well--and even though Ren made it crystal clear that he loves you...and he can't love anyone else."  
  
Her final statement went straight into Pilica's heart, filling her with so much hope that it was almost practically impossible to waver. "Ran-Hahaue, I love him too," she proclaimed in a whisper. "I love him _so_ much."  
  
Ran gave her a small, sad smile. "I know that, Pilica-chan," she said softly. "I've known that ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I've seen it from the way Ren looks at you..." she smiled wistfully. "I've never seen him look at any other woman that way before...and you obviously feel the same way." She reached out to touch Pilica's shoulder gently. "You and Ren have something special between you, and no one is allowed to destroy that." She then sighed weakly. "...But En insists that he still knows what is best for Ren, and for his future. And he's not going to let anyone thwart his plans--not you, not Ching-tousama, not Ren...not _me_. Furthermore...he will do anything to eliminate any possible threat."  
  
"Like me." Pilica stated quietly.  
  
"Like you," Ran agreed flatly.  
  
Silence. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the old-fashioned clock at the top of the doorway of the living room.  
  
The clock struck eight.  
  
"...Ran," Jing inquired with hesitation, breaking the silence, "...are you going to bring Pilica-san back with you to the main estate?"  
  
Pilica's heart surged with hope as she gazed at Ren's mother expectantly...but Ran held an expression of incredible sadness on her face.  
  
"I wish I could," she whispered. "I really wish to GOD I could. But I can't." She looked out the window, where a group of kyonshi were standing as sentries around the vicinity of the ranch. "A brief visit was the only thing he allowed me to do, nothing else." She turned to Pilica, her eyes misty with tears. "...I can't bring you back with me. Pilica-chan, I'm sorry."  
  
Pilica could feel the tears forming on her eyes as well. How long has it been since she had last cried? It offered her a small semblance of relief, at least. "R...Ran-Hahaue, it doesn't matter," her voice was slightly shaky as she reached for the older woman's hand. "I understand completely." _You're also a prisoner, same as I am. We're practically in the same situation, except that..._"Your coming here means a lot to me." _Almost as good as if it were Ren-kun who came for me._  
  
_...Almost, but not quite._  
  
"Ran-Hahaue..." she added softly, "Thank you."  
  
Ran forced a smile and squeezed Pilica's hand lightly. "I may not have the power to get you out of here," she began, "But I know someone who does. You know him too." She added meaningfully. "...And you _love_ him, just like I do. Ne?"  
  
"H...hai." Pilica whispered. "I do." _I know him...and I love him._  
  
Ran nodded. "My son will be back soon," she said confidently. "...And when he does, he _will_ come for you, that I am sure of." She gave Pilica a reassuring look. "I'll be staying here with you tonight, but I'll be heading back to the estate quite early tomorrow morning. And when I go back there...just in case my husband has anything more planned against you, I'll make sure to stop them before they can even begin." She vowed. "I promise you that."  
  
Pilica managed a grateful smile. "Thank you again, Ran-Hahaue."  
  
"You're welcome, Pilica-chan." Ran answered serenely. "I only wish I could do more."  
  
Pilica shook her head. "Iie. You've done more than I could have hoped for."  
  
Ran smiled and gave her a small, comforting hug. Pilica hugged the older woman back, feeling better than she had ever felt in days.   
  
As far as she was concerned, Ran's assurances were more than enough to keep her going.  
  
Ren was definitely going to come for her.  
  
Definitely.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chii-chan," Ran called out to her golden-haired niece as she entered the guest bedroom after dinner that evening. "...will you come with me for a little while? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"S...sure, Obasama," Chii said curiously as she followed her aunt towards the guest room right across Pilica's.  
  
The second she entered, Pilica's impassive yet slightly tear-streaked face greeted her. The azure-haired young woman was standing near the windows and looking out thoughtfully at the brightly-lit night sky. "Chii-san."  
  
"P...Pilica-san," Chii greeted uncertainly. Then, she turned hesitantly towards Ran. "Obasama..."  
  
"Chii-chan, come here." Ran smiled at her kindly and patted the spot on the bed beside her. After her niece had settled down, she continued. "I've already given your father my thanks, but...I wanted to show you my gratitude personally." She glanced at Pilica, who gave both her and Chii a small smile. "Pilica-chan has told me how wonderfully understanding and incredibly supportive and warm you've been to her this past week." She took her niece's hand and squeezed it fondly. "And for that, I thank you."  
  
"You've been extremely kind to me, Chii-san," Pilica added, gratitude reflected in her dark blue eyes.  
  
Chii glanced at Pilica, and then, at her hand, which was enfolded in Ran's, with surprise. "It's...really nothing," she managed. "I just did what I thought I should. Pilica-san looked like she was hurting so much...and I only did what little I could to offer her some comfort these past few days. Me, and Ken-niisan." A wistful smile. "...Had she been here, Kaasan would have done the same thing."  
  
"Ah..." Ran smiled sadly. "Your mother." She sighed. "I still remember her quite well, even though it's been fourteen years." She raised her hand up to stroke Chii's hair. "She was such a wonderful, beautiful lady. Had she lived longer, Sanae and I would have become the best of friends."  
  
Chii smiled, but she remained silent as Ran regarded her quietly.  
  
"Pilica-chan," Ran motioned for the azure-haired young woman to sit on her other side, "if you would please come here a moment...I'd like you to hear a little story."  
  
As soon as Pilica had complied to her request, Ran took a deep breath. "Seeing you and my son together, and thinking of what had happened for the past couple of weeks...of what my...husband," she spat out, "has been trying to do to separate you and Ren from each other permanently, makes me feel like history is trying to repeat itself. It's like I'm stepping back through time, and relieving something that has already happened once before, almost three decades ago, to a couple of people I know." A pause. "Two people who were extremely in love with each other."  
  
"...And still are." Chii added quietly.  
  
"And still are," Ran agreed, smiling at Chii. "Pilica-chan, I'm talking about...the head caretaker of this ranch, and his late wife."  
  
Pilica glanced furtively at Chii, then turned back to Ran. "Ran-Hahaue, you're referring to...?"   
  
"Chii-chan's parents." Ran nodded with confirmation. "Tao Jing, and Yamamoto Sanae." She patted Pilica's hand fondly. "My cousin Jing met Sanae in London. He was doing business for Jian-jiisama--En's grandfather--that time, and she was a University student." A pause. "They didn't fall in love immediately...although there certainly was an attraction when they first met. Sanae looked just like Chii-chan, and Jing...soften Pan-kun's eyes a little and you have his younger version." She smiled. "Anyway, nobody could have presumed that a relationship would develop...certainly not the two of them. Sanae was wary of Chinese men who came from rigid Chinese clans, and Jing exuded that kind of impression. Similarly, Jing was reluctant to get involved with women who weren't of full-blooded Chinese descent...and Sanae wasn't just Japanese--she was half-English, as well." A sigh. "Traditional clan customs dictate that the men are only allowed to...seriously get into a relationship with women inside of the clan, or at the very least, women who came from respectable Chinese families of similar status.  
  
"Anyway," Ran continued, "...it wasn't until a little later on, after a couple of more haphazard meetings and small, serious talks that Jing finally fell in love with Sanae...and vice versa. However, it wasn't very easy to win Sanae's heart over." A wistful smile. "...He had to chase her around England, and then, Japan, before she finally gave in. Everything would have gone off smoothly from then on, but..." her eyes darkened. "Unavoidable things happened."  
  
"Ran-Hahaue...what things?" Pilica wondered.  
  
"...Our great-grandfather, Jian-jiisama," Chii answered quietly. "Ken-niisan told me about it," she added. "Kaasan had the chance to tell him the whole story, right before she died...when I was five."  
  
"That's right," Ran gave Chii's hand a comforting squeeze. "Although Ching-tousama was the Clan Head at that time and he was just getting ready to hand over the position to En, ultimately, it was still Jian-jiisama who controlled everything that has to do with the family, since he was the oldest and therefore, the main patriarch." She paused thoughtfully. "Up until he died, twenty-five years ago, Jian-jiisama ruled with an iron hand. No one is allowed to do anything without consulting him. Anything at all."  
  
Pilica contemplated that final statement. _Ruled with an iron hand...almost like..._  
  
"Almost like my husband," Ran said dryly, as if reading her mind. "In fact, Ching-tousama said that En takes _exactly_ after Jian-jiisama." She smiled ironically. "Although if you can believe it...En is actually less patronizing than our grandfather had been during his rule. Jian-jiisama's iron leadership extends several thousand leagues more than En's...and that was especially proven when Jing finally formally presented Sanae to the family." A long, deep sigh. "...As you can probably guess, their relationship was immediately looked down upon. Jian-jiisama had quickly insisted that Jing dispose off of Sanae as soon as possible. She was foreign, and _not_ only that," she rolled her eyes at this, "according to Jian-jiisama, it was..._bad_ enough that she was Japanese...but to be the worst of all the foreigners...a half-and-half, a hybrid," she shook her head. "He just couldn't accept it."  
  
Pilica's face was the picture of disbelief as she gazed at the older woman questioningly. "But why?"  
  
Ran shrugged. "Old family customs have their prejudices," she said flatly. "As I recall, Jian-jiisama's term for Sanae had been something much more offensive than hybrid. He had called her--" she paused abruptly, then shook her head. "I refuse to say it. Let's just say that he had insulted Sanae to the worst possible degree...and that infuriated Jing so extensively that he almost smashed the main office to pieces." A chuckle. "The Tao men are quite infamous for their fiery tempers, I'm sure you know." She breathed a sigh. "Anyway, Jing left in anger, but just before doing that, he had announced that he and Sanae will be getting married, and nobody can stop them. And as you know...they _did_ get married."  
  
"And had three children," Pilica added, with a smile at Chii.  
  
"...But not before overcoming a lot of trials," Ran informed her. "And even after that, it still hadn't been easy for them. Jian-jiisama made sure of that just before he died." She gestured at the cottage, at the whole place. "This ranch...and this valley will always serve as a reminder of Jing's disobedience to Jian-jiisama's wishes." She inclined her head at the oil lamp at the bedside table. "The seclusion from the rest of the clan, the lack of modern conveniences and transportation, and the fact that none of the members of the family are allowed outside of the valley--all of this serves as a warning and as an example to the rest of the family that it is futile to go against the main patriarch's wishes."  
  
"...But Father said that was only when Jian-jiisama was alive," Chii piped up. "Right after his death, some of our relatives decided to settle down around the valley with us. Ching-jiisama allowed them."  
  
"Ching-tousama was often accused by Jian-jiisama of being too soft." Ran added. "He tried to reconstruct the whole family right after Jian-jiisama died, to make everything better for everyone. He succeeded to an extent, but..." she paused. "When my husband took over the head's duties afterwards, things went back almost similar to the way they were when Jian-jiisama was alive." A helpless sigh. "Although he was a lot less like Jian-jiisama, most of En's values border on obsessive, and up until now, he uses that to get what he wants.  
  
"Anyway, Pilica-chan, what I'm trying to say is, you and Ren, and your situation...it's almost similar to Jing and Sanae's. But as you can see, even through all the trials and obstacles, even though they were secluded here, even amidst all the punishments and in spite of all the opposition...their love still prevailed in the end. _They_ prevailed in the end, Jing and Sanae. And you and Ren should, too," she added firmly. "En may be the father of my son...but he's _not_ Ren, and my son is not about to let anyone dictate what he should and should not do. As for you...no matter what my husband does, or continues to try, just stay strong. You love my son, and he loves you...and you should never give up on that."  
  
"I won't." Pilica promised. _I will fight for this love to the very ends of my life. I will._ "Ran-Hahaue, thank you." She paused. "Thank you as well, Chii-san."  
  
"You're very welcome." Ran said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you're welcome." Chii replied brightly.  
  
"...So," Ran clasped her hands together and gazed at the two young women eagerly, "Pilica-chan, what have you been up to these past couple of days?" A knowing look. "Chii-chan told me earlier that you've learned to ride Ren's horse," she grinned. "How did you do it? More importantly, how _did_ you manage to convince Ken-kun to let you ride Hakuoh?"  
  
Pilica exchanged a smile with Chii. "Well, it was actually pretty easy..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, Jing caught certain parts of the three women's conversation as he approached his room at the second floor, with his two sons right behind him. Memories of his late wife came over him. He thought of everything they had come through just to be together. Now that he knew _who_ she was, exactly, and _what_ she was in his nephew and the head of their clan's life, he resolved to himself that Pilica was not going to suffer through as much as his beloved Sanae went through. History was not going to repeat itself, not this time. He was _not_ going to abide by En's orders, not anymore. If Ren and his azure-haired guest truly loved each other, then there was no reason why he, or any member of his family, should interfere.  
  
As for his son, Pan...he could find a real, honest-to-goodness potential bride of his own somewhere else. Pilica was _clearly_ Ren's...and he wasn't about to help break up an obviously cherished relationship.  
  
"Father, what's wrong?" Ken inquired behind him upon noticing that his father had stopped abruptly in front of his aunt's bedroom. "Do you need to talk to Obasama...?"  
  
"Iie," Jing shook his head. "It's nothing." He walked a couple of more steps, and then, turned around to face his two sons. "Pan."  
  
"Yes, Father?" Pan asked in a monotone.  
  
Jing gazed at him seriously. "...I suggest you ignore that missive En sent to you. Completely," he said firmly. "From what Ran has told me, Ren intends to marry Pilica-san." He gave his son a stern look. "You cannot compete against that. It would be absolutely pointless."  
  
"...And incredibly stupid," Ken added.  
  
Pan glared at him. "Who asked YOU?" He retorted. "Father, I have ALREADY figured out long ago that _she_ and Ren-sama are lovers." He stated matter-of-factly. "They obviously know each other intimately from the way she addresses him..._and_ from the way Ran-obasama treats her, but I don't care one bit." He said stubbornly. "En-jisama has given her to me, and I have PROOF of that," he added arrogantly. "I WANT her, and I intend to have her--"  
  
"Pan." Jing's voice held a warning note. "I understand that you are anxious to get a wife," he began, "but...it is pretty obvious that she isn't for you. I'm sure you can see that." He added pointedly. "There are lots of other women out there. We can find someone else more suitable for you."  
  
"I don't WANT anyone else. _I. Want. Her._"  
  
"You CAN'T have her," Jing retorted firmly. "Get that through your head. Is that understood?"  
  
Pan stood silently and glared darkly at his father.  
  
Jing sighed. "Pan, I need your assurance that you won't go after her anymore." A penetrating look. "SON, I'm waiting."  
  
"...Hai, hai." Pan answered grudgingly. "I'll leave her alone."  
  
Jing smiled with satisfaction. "Good." He turned around. "Now, go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow." He walked towards his bedroom. "Good night, you two."  
  
"Good night, Father!" Ken called out. Then, he turned to his brother with a satisfied smirk. "Good night, Niisan."  
  
Pan gave him a glare. "Good night, _brother_," he said with sarcasm as he followed Ken...but he paused abruptly as he heard Pilica's voice.  
  
_I'm not giving up,_ he vowed silently. _I want you, and I will do everything I can to get you. -Everything-.  
_   
_...And I always get what I want.  
_   
_Always._

*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's just right at the edge of the clearing, near a row of apple trees," Jing was explaining to Pilica late afternoon the next day. "All you need to do is go straight along the path that's been mapped out. Those healing herbs refuse to grow anywhere else but there, so you can't miss it." He paused, then smiled. "...In any case, if you get lost, Hakuoh can sense out the trail for you. He's the smartest among all the horses here."  
  
"Okay." Pilica nodded with understanding. "Should I go now?"  
  
"Yes, please. I would really appreciate it."  
  
"Then I will." With a faint smile, she took the small string bag containing a canteen of water, a pack of rice cakes, and a couple of cutting tools from the table and prepared to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking you to do this for me, Pilica-san," Jing told her apologetically as he watched her. "I'd get it myself, but I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't stay under the sun for too long. I'd ask Pan, but he doesn't seem to be back yet," he told her dryly. "He must have gotten sidetracked again. And I can't really send either Ken or Chii, either. One of the horses is about to go into labor any minute now, and although Ken is the experienced one when it comes to animal birthing, Liu-chan is a sensitive one--she allows only Chii to touch her."  
  
"Jing-san, it's fine," Pilica reassured him. "...I can manage on my own. Ken-san and I traverse the mountain woods every single day, if you remember."  
  
"So you do," he agreed with a chuckle. "Anyhow, try to be back before it gets too dark, ne? The little colt would have been born by then...and it would need a dose of the herbs right away."  
  
"Hai." Pilica said brightly as she got out. "I'll be back soon!"  
  
As she got ready to saddle Hakuoh at the stables, she caught sight of Ken and Chii, who were standing guard at the far end of the structure, both of them looking very anxious and extremely jittery. Behind them was a beautiful golden-brown horse who gave a soft, occasional neigh as Chii stroked her mane soothingly. When the siblings spotted her, they gave a slight wave. She smiled at them faintly as she mounted Hakuoh. As soon as she was settled on his back, she tapped him softly with her foot, and he broke off into a trot at once. She steered him in the direction of the mountains.  
  
She had been riding for almost an hour, and nearing the edge of the valley, the far end of the mountains, when she became aware that someone had been observing her, probably from the moment she got out of the ranch. This _someone_ was following her as well--and on a horse, if the echoing sound of another two sets of hooves behind her were any indication.  
  
She grabbed hold of Hakuoh's reins and halted him for a moment, listening keenly to the faint noises behind her. There was the slight rustle of leaves as a soft breeze blew, and among the trees, the birds were chirping joyfully around her...drowning out the sounds of another horse's movements until, moments later, they completely stopped, which made her wonder if she had just imagined it all. Had someone been _really_ following her...or was she just being paranoid?  
  
She turned her head slightly...and her suspicions were confirmed as she found Pan gazing at her curiously from the back of his dark brown horse, an eyebrow raised, his mouth upturned in a smirk.  
  
Pilica sighed with exasperation and she rolled her eyes heavenwards. "I should have known," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Shaking her head, she pulled on Hakuoh's reins and he broke off into a gallop once again. She led him into the straightforward path Jing had mentioned in a slightly faster pace, fervently hoping at the back of her mind that she would lose Pan somewhere along the way, or that he'd take the hint and stop following her entirely--both of which were extremely futile, considering how..._persistent_ the man had been the past week. At the very least, though, she hoped to be as far away from him as possible as she refused to ride alongside him under any circumstances. He came on to her too strongly and quite aggressively; frankly, it scared her a little because she didn't know what he was capable of doing to her, _if_ he had the chance.  
  
As it turned out, much to her chagrin, the end result was the opposite. He continued to follow her, and even worse, he had increased his horse's pace considerably so that they were now riding side-by-side...as she had feared would _indeed_ happen.  
  
She wasn't about to give up, though. Hakuoh wasn't only the smartest horse in the whole ranch; he was the fastest, as well. And so, with a little prodding from her, he increased his pace a little bit more. She turned her head...and, much to her relief, she saw Pan's horse-mounted form gradually growing smaller and smaller until he disappeared from her view.  
  
She was about to heave a sigh of triumph when she heard the clicking of his horse's hooves once again...and she frowned with dismay as he caught up with her easily in a matter of minutes. He was now riding alongside her again, and as much at it unnerved her--it annoyed her, as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Dear God...don't you EVER give UP?" She muttered with irritation.  
  
"Nope," he had the gall to answer her with a saucy grin.  
  
She fought the urge to groan out her frustration. "Pan-san, could you please STOP following me?" She yelled out at him.  
  
"I WASN'T following!" He called back to her innocently, his grin never faltering. "I just wanted to ask you something. I can do that, can't I?"  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh. She wasn't in any mood to argue. "...Alright. What is it?" Her impatience was evident in her tone as she glared at him. "Please make it quick. I haven't got ALL day to listen to you."  
  
"Hm...touchy, aren't we?" Pan remarked. "Arrogance doesn't suit you well, Pilica-chan. Feistiness _does_, however." He paused to give her a sidelong glance. "Just because Ran-obasama paid you a little visit." He snorted. "I suppose YOU were hoping that she'd take you back to that godforsaken place they call home?"  
  
"I wasn't hoping for ANYTHING!" She snapped, impatiently steering Hakuoh to the right, making sure that they didn't lose the trail. "I _know_ she couldn't possibly take me back. Only one person has the authority to get me out of here. Only ONE," she said pointedly. "Ran-Hahaue came here to assure me that..._he_ was going to come for me as soon as he gets back."  
  
"IF he ever gets back," Pan corrected as he steered his horse to the right as well. "Ren-sama had been known to disappear for an extended length of time...I'm sure you know _that_."  
  
"He _will_ be back!" She retorted defensively. "He's only away on business. He should be here any day now. I _know_ he will come for me, and Ran-Hahaue assured me as well that--"  
  
"And you BELIEVED her?" Pan laughed scornfully. "...no, I don't suppose you did," he decided, eyeing her meaningfully from head to toe, before shifting his gaze to the clearing beyond the mountains. "You're probably smarter than that...which is why _you're_ here," he smirked. "...you intend to _follow_ her, don't you?"  
  
"I'm NOT following anyone!" She retorted hotly. "If you must know, I'm doing an errand for your _father_ because YOU weren't there," she added pointedly.  
  
He snorted. "YEAH. Right." Thick sarcasm laced his voice. "So tell me...how many times did Ran-obasama REASSURE you last night and early this morning right before she left that REN-SAMA was ACTUALLY gonna come for you?"  
  
"As many as it takes to convince me. But if you MUST know, I don't really _need_ a lot of convincing," she replied coolly. "I _know_ he's going to come for me. I believe it." She glared at him. "What does it MATTER to you, anyway? You _don't_ like Ren-kun, you TREAT me like a conquest...you don't even _respect_ Ran-Hahaue." She paused, increasing Hakuoh's pace even further, steering away from Pan as he tried to get close to her. She caught sight of the clearing a short distance away. "This ISN'T any of your BUSINESS."  
  
"On the contrary," Pan interjected smoothly as he increased his efforts to be as close to her as possible, his determination positively dauntless. "I understand that you and Ren-sama are lovers. BUT," he continued pointedly, "...En-jisama DISTINCTLY informed me that from the moment you stepped out of the carriage and walked into OUR ranch, you are no longer Ren-sama's. You are MINE."  
  
Pilica pulled on the reins as they reached the clearing. As soon as Hakuoh stopped, she whipped her head about. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me." There was an air of satisfaction in his tone. "You're MINE. So you had better give it all up. There's no sense in waiting for him anymore. Get used to this place, since you'd be living here for quite some time...with me." He shrugged casually. "Besides, you and Ren-sama don't suit each other, anyway."  
  
Pilica didn't answer as she stepped down from Hakuoh's back. Spotting the row of herbs just beneath an apple tree, she took the string bag from the saddle, and, flashing a penetrating glare at Pan, she stalked off towards the plants, unable to think of a satisfying comeback for what he had just told her.   
  
_Did I hear it right? Did HE actually -promise- me to another man? To his NEPHEW?_ Ran had told her a number of times that her husband was capable of anything, most especially if he really wanted it...and clearly, he was trying every possible way to eliminate -her- from his son's life...including promising her to another man.  
  
She gave a sigh of anger. _This has gone quite far enough._ Ran's visit, albeit incredibly brief, had done wonders to lift Pilica's spirits up. Now, she was _quite sure_ that, any time now, Ren was going to get her out of this place. There wasn't a single shred of doubt about it. She believed it, and it would happen. Soon.   
  
_It better,_ she thought to herself. _Ren-kun, you -had- better come for me soon, else I might lose what little patience I have and you'll end up seeing the blood of your cousin Pan spill into my hands...ALL of it. En-sama has told him something he shouldn't have...and I canNOT tolerate that any longer._ She stooped down and furiously started cutting off a couple of the herbs and placing them inside the bag. _He can treat me like dirt...or like a prostitute, or a scum of the earth as much as he wants. He can banish me to a far away land if he wishes, but BY GOD, he can't just promise me to another man WITHOUT my permission. Ren-kun, if your father really wants me out of your life, he can force me to choose a man for myself...but he CAN'T just promise me to anyone. He doesn't have the freaking RIGHT. He DOESN'T own me._  
  
As she finished collecting enough herbs for the horses, Pilica hastily re-tied the bag and brushed off a couple of stray leaves and stems from her skirt. She got ready to walk back to the horse, unmindful of Pan and of whatever he was doing right at the moment...but as soon as she got up, she felt the hairs prickle at the back of her neck when she realized that someone--Pan, no doubt--was standing a mere inch or so behind her. Very, _very_ close to her.  
  
She took an indrawn breath and moved a couple of steps forward, inching away from him, before she finally decided to turn around.  
  
Big mistake. As soon as she had stepped away, Pan took a small stride forward and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
Pilica let out a small gasp, blanketing her sudden fear with surprise as she struggled against his hold. "What do you THINK you're--" Her words were silenced as a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"You know," Pan said in a low, husky tone as he moved his face closer to hers, "...there's a saying that goes, 'if you can't get something by merely pleading, then try using FORCE to get it," he raised one of his hands to stroke the side of her cheek. "For the record, YOU'RE no different." A grin. "Just another thing _I_ want, which I INTEND to get."  
  
She flinched against his touch, utter defiance and a slight note of horror reflected in her eyes. His hand was still on her mouth as she continued to struggle forcefully against his hold...but he was much, much too strong, and he was holding her so tightly. She was imprisoned in his arms, and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop him from... "Let me GO," she turned her head to the side as he tried to kiss her, her voice slightly muffled behind his hand.  
  
"No." His hand moved from her mouth to the back of her head. He pulled at her hair with so much force that she almost cried out in pain. "I told you. I intend to make you mine, and if this is the place where I can do it, then so be it." He smirked with satisfaction. "I wonder...if Ren-sama finds out that I've already HAD you, that you've already been with another MAN...will he still take you back with him? Will he STILL want you?"  
  
Pilica's fists clenched at her sides, the impact of his words causing utter fury to rush up all over her entire body. "Take your filthy hands OFF ME!" She spat out furiously. Shaking one hand out of his grasp, she raised it up and launched a well-aimed fist at his jaw.  
  
Pan staggered backwards and fell into the ground with a small sound, abruptly letting go of her, and Pilica chose that time to run. He had obviously gone crazy from the way he was acting. She wasn't about to stay with a madman any longer...not after what he had tried to do. He had almost _forced_ himself upon her, for crying out loud...if she hadn't punched him, he might have been able to...  
  
"OUCH!" She winced slightly as she fell to the ground. She had managed to trip over something. She berated herself inwardly for her carelessness. Looking behind her, she realized she was only a couple of more steps away from where she had left Hakuoh. She made a move to get up...  
  
A figure fell over on top of her, and she realized with horror that it was Pan. "Pilica-chan, you'd do well to remember that I ALWAYS get what I want." He stated in a low, threatening tone. "ALWAYS." Then, he leaned forwards to place a bruising kiss to her lips.  
  
Pilica turned her head away, wondering how in the world this could have happened...and she realized with a sinking heart that, while she was walking to the horses, Pan had somehow managed to reach her without her knowledge, and he had anchored his legs around hers, causing her to trip and fall. She tried to push him away forcefully, the stinging pain on her lips due to his kiss intensifying as he tried to do it once again. "Don't...don't touch me...get off of me..."  
  
"I won't. You'll be mine...right here, and right now..." He wedged his legs in between her thighs, clasped her hands tightly over her head and used his other hand to tear off her clothes. "This won't take long, Pilica-chan...I know you'll like it--eventually. Now STOP struggling."  
  
"Pan-san...no...PLEASE...don't do this..." Pilica managed a muffled scream as his mouth touched her neck. She closed her eyes and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt him tear off her shirt...her skirt...  
  
_This isn't happening...someone help me...anyone...PLEASE..._  
  
_...Ren-kun...  
_   
Pilica was about to resign herself to her inevitable fate when, just like an answered prayer, the clicking of two pairs of hooves echoed near her. And then, a loud, neighing sound.  
  
A small thud reached her ears, then a shout...and suddenly, Pan stopped moving on top of her. With a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes...and found him quite unconscious, his eyes tightly closed. A small trickle of blood oozed at the side of his forehead. Pushing him off of her, she glanced up in alarm and realized that the thudding sound she had heard earlier had been followed by another...and another...and another. From the moment it started, it had never stopped. Pilica turned her head to the source of the noise...  
  
"Hakuoh!" The unceasing thudding sounds were courtesy of Ren's horse, who had obviously been startled by her scream earlier, and had gone over to them and proceeded to beating Pan up with a series of strong, hard kicks. Even now, Hakuoh was still kicking Pan, as hard as he could. The white horse aimed at every single part of the young man's body furiously, almost as if it intends to...kill him.  
  
"Hakuoh, NO!" Ignoring the state of her clothes, Pilica rushed towards Pan and tried to pull him out of the horse's reach. "Hakuoh...stop, please...don't kill him, he didn't mean it..." she pleaded desperately to the horse--to no avail, as he just continued beating down Pan like a possessed animal. "He was only trying to..." her voice trailed off. She didn't know how she was going to explain Pan's behavior. She didn't even know why she was trying to defend him. He _had_ tried to rape her, for crying out loud...she shouldn't be so merciful. But she just _couldn't_ let him die. Pan probably deserved to die...but she couldn't just let that happen.   
  
_Not on my account. It's...not right._ Taking a deep breath, she crawled towards Hakuoh and clutched one of his legs in a futile attempt to stop him. "Don't be angry anymore, Hakuoh," she whispered. "Please..."  
  
The horse neighed angrily and forcefully struggled out of her grasp, sending her flying across the clearing. She landed in a pile of rocks and cried out in extreme pain as the jagged edges of the hard, earthy mass instantly broke through her skin and stabbed her flesh. "Hakuoh...stop," she managed one more time, barely above a whisper.  
  
And abruptly, Hakuoh stopped, as if he had suddenly realized what he had done. He walked away from Pan and turned to her. His head bent towards her and he neighed softly, as if in apology...before he whipped about and broke off into a fast, frantic run.  
  
Pilica gazed with slight puzzlement at the direction Hakuoh disappeared to, wondering why he suddenly ran off like that. Shaking her head, she raised herself up from the rocks, wincing as she felt the pain of her wounds. She ignored the gushes of blood and the tears on her clothes and walked towards Pan's horse, who was tied behind one of the larger trees and had been oblivious to everything that happened. She loosened the knot of the reins of the dark brown animal and walked him towards the clearing, near Pan's unconscious form. She tried to hasten her movements; she knew that if she paused for even just a moment, there was a slight chance that Pan might die from blood loss because of the wound on his head.  
  
Taking a deep, long breath, she ignored the slight dizziness that washed over her as she leaned down, raised Pan up, and mightily slung his unconscious form at the horse's back. And then, with the remaining ounce of strength she had, she mounted herself on top of the horse as well.   
  
Making sure that Pan was slung securely behind her, she tapped the horse with her feet and rode him all the way back to the ranch.  
  
She counted the minutes as they rode, fighting back the urge to fall asleep even though her eyes were closing out of their own accord. Everything around her was moving in dizzying circles, but she resisted the temptation to pass out. She knew she just couldn't give up yet--not until they get safely back to the ranch.  
  
Minutes passed...and then, an hour...thirty minutes more. With Herculean effort, she tapped the horse again, and it broke off into a fast run. _Hang in there, Pilica...just a little more. Try to keep awake, alright? _She ordered herself silently.  
  
She couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief as the familiar structure finally materialized amidst her slightly blurry vision. She raised her head up dizzily, and at the back of her mind, she realized that several people were standing at the front of the ranch. They were obviously waiting for her to come back. All of them had very worried expressions on their faces. When she was sure that they had caught sight of her, she raised her hand in a weak attempt at greeting.  
  
"Pilica-san!" A deep, male voice. _Jing-san._  
  
"Pilica-san!" A slightly higher sounding male voice. _Ken-san._  
  
"Pilica-san!" A female voice. _Chii-san._  
  
"PILICA!" Another male voice. More familiar.  
  
...A voice she hadn't heard for the last three weeks.  
  
A voice that she would know instantly and forever, no matter how long time passes by.  
  
_His_ voice.  
  
Pilica looked up in slight bewilderment at the final voice that called her as the horse broke into a stop.   
  
Had she really heard him...or was she just _dreaming_?  
  
"Pilica?" The voice spoke again.   
  
_...Ren-kun?_  
  
A familiar flash of navy blue hair and golden eyes greeted her foggy vision before she fell off the horse and lost consciousness.

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:  
**  
Pan is sick in the head, I know.*winces*  
  
Um...Happy New Year, everyone!^^ And Belated Happy 18th Birthday to Ren-kun!^*^


	10. Chapter 10: White Promises

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: Of course you know it's not mine.   
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 10 - White Promises  
**  
  
"How is she?" Ren asked the doctor anxiously.  
  
"She's fine," Tao Diao, his cousin from his mother's side, and their family doctor, reassured as she gave Pilica a final once-over. "She had a couple of cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, and quite a number on her stomach, near her ribs...but I've mended them all up. None of her bones are broken, thankfully." A pause. "Although, she does have a couple of swollen ribs. She must have fallen on a rocky surface somewhere in the woods. But it's nothing serious," she quickly added upon seeing the alarm grow in multitudes on her cousin's face.  
  
"But Diao-neesan," Chii's quiet voice spoke up tentatively, "Why are her clothes...torn up?"  
  
A sigh. "I have no idea," Diao confessed. "My guess is that she might have scratched herself on some sharp rocks, or tree branches, or--" her voice broke off abruptly. "I think it will be better if we just ask her when she wakes up--"  
  
"When?" Ren persisted, his eyes never leaving Pilica's unconscious form. "When will she wake up?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning's the soonest," Diao promised. "I gave her the sedative to numb off the pain and get rid of the swelling on her ribs. She's bound to sleep the whole night."  
  
"What the--? She's got a cut on her lip," Ren muttered with alarm as he examined the azure-haired young woman's face closely. "...It's bleeding a little. Where did she get that CUT?" He demanded.  
  
"Ren-sama, I know as little as you do," Diao told him. "But from the looks of it, it's pretty fresh, so I'll assume that she must have gotten it somewhere when she was in the woods." With a comforting pat on her cousin's shoulder, she gathered her things and straightened up. "I'll be tending to my other patient now. Call me if you need anything, Ren-sama."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'll see you later, Ren-sama," Chii said with a soft smile as she stood up to accompany Diao towards Pan's room. Jing and Ken were already there looking after him. With a small concerned glance at Pilica, she gently closed the door.  
  
Ren continued to examine Pilica's sleeping form long after the two women had left. The frown that had been plastered on his face from the moment he had seen her wounded and incredibly weakened state gradually transformed into a look of remorse...and regret. Remorse for leaving her when he knew he shouldn't have, and regret for all of his actions during the past three weeks. Actions which have, somehow or other, ultimately led to the hurting of one of the most important women in his life.  
  
He gave a long, long sigh. _I never should have left.  
_  
_Well, the important thing is...you're here now. With her,_ a voice inside his head pointed out.  
  
_Is it?_ He asked. _Is it worth anything that I'm here, now that she's already been hurt?  
_  
_I never wanted to see her hurt. Not by me, not by anyone. And yet...she was, and I couldn't even do a damn thing to stop it. Worse than that, I didn't even have any idea that it was all happening. I DIDN'T even KNOW.  
_  
_...I never should have left.  
_  
_There's no use regretting the past,_ the voice said firmly. _What's all been said and done cannot be undone. Think of the present...and concentrate on the future. The future that you intend to have with her._  
  
_...Future?_ Ren gave a hollow laugh. _With my father in the picture, there would be no future for me...or for anyone else. He would continue to try making people live the life he wants them to live, regardless of the way they want to...me included.  
_  
_I need to concentrate on getting _him_ out of my future, that's what I need to do.  
_  
_What about that conversation you had with him earlier today?  
  
That wasn't a conversation, that was a useless one-sided argument,_ he thought bitterly.  
  
_Well...it's a start,_ the voice pointed out.

~*Flashback: Tao Estate, Several Hours Ago*~

Ren stood in front of the door to his father's study and braced himself to whatever may happen as he swung the door open, not bothering to knock. "Father." He was startled as, aside from En's tall, commanding presence, three other people greeted him inside the room.  
  
"Ren." En was obviously surprised, too, from the way he was gazing at his son. "You're back early."  
  
"Yes. I am." Ren's frown deepened as he studied his father through narrowed eyes, all the while surveying the three visitors out of the corner of his eye...until it finally occurred to him who they were--and how they fit into his father's plans.  
  
There was a young lady, around his age, or probably younger. Right beside her was a middle-aged woman--her mother, no doubt. The tallest of the three was a man, around six or so years his senior--too young to be the lady's father, so he was probably her brother.  
  
_So...am I suppose to marry this girl now?_ He thought with slight sarcasm. Shaking his head with impatience, he ignored the visitors and stormed directly towards his father.  
  
"We have to talk." He stated evenly.  
  
"Later, son. We have visitors," En said, dismissing him outright and smiling cordially at the visitors.  
  
"We HAVE to TALK," Ren insisted.  
  
En glared at his son and shook his head apologetically at the visitors. "You're being rude," he hissed. "For ONCE in your life, be decent enough and--"  
  
"WHERE is SHE?" Ren demanded, not caring one whit about who the visitors were. "WHAT have you DONE TO HER?" His words ended in a shout.  
  
Ignoring him pointedly, his father acknowledged his three guests with another smile. "Son, I'd like you to meet--"  
  
Ren slapped his hands on the table forcefully, practically breaking it. "WHERE is SHE?"  
  
With a loud, resigned sigh, En stood up from his chair and walked towards the three guests. "Please excuse us," he told them with a faint smile. "My son and I have something important to discuss. If you could, please come back at another time. My son would have been calmer by then." He opened the door and the three guests rushed out with a couple of wary looks at Ren, all of which were ignored by the latter.   
  
En closed the door and headed back towards his chair. As he settled down, he gazed at his son expectantly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Pilica." He stated in between clenched teeth. "Where is she, and what have you done to her?"  
  
En shrugged, clearly unwilling to talk about the whole thing as he gazed at his son appraisingly. "How did business go?" He asked mildly.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Finally losing it, Ren raised his Hou Rai Ken, summoned Bason, and aimed the sharp tip of the glaive against his father's neck. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
En stared calmly at the sharp end that was aimed towards him, his face quite impassive. And then, he gave his son a stern look. "Put that away."  
  
Ren didn't move. "WHERE have you TAKEN her?"  
  
"TAKEN her?" En folded his hands gracefully and gazed at his son through narrowed eyes. "I have not taken her anywhere," he answered smoothly. "She came _there_ of her own free will. I did not force her."  
  
Ren has had it with his enigmatic answers. "What the HELL did you tell HER?"  
  
"Only the truth, nothing more."  
  
"The dark, twisted truth as you see it?" Ren laughed ironically. "You have NO idea what you're doing."  
  
"No, YOU don't." En told him pointedly. "You DON'T belong with her, I've told you that a thousand times. You need to get that through your head." He paused, raising his eyebrow as the tip of his son's glaive continued to aim at his neck. "I did what I could to ensure you a future that is fitting for the head of this Clan. Since _you_ refused to, I personally made it my task to dispose of her, eliminate her from your life completely." He sighed with exasperation at his son. "Unlike you, I'm perfectly aware of the ramifications of my--"  
  
"You DISPOSED of her?" Ren said with disbelief. "You SENT away the woman I LOVE like some cheap toy and you're TELLING me you're doing this to ENSURE my FUTURE?!?" His hands shook as he resisted the urge to stab his father with the glaive, paternal bloodshed and consequences be damned. "STOP trying to RUN my WHOLE LIFE for ME, DAMMIT!"  
  
En gave him a warning look, cautiously glancing at the glaive at the corner of his eye. "...Don't be disrespectful. It's unbecoming of the Clan Head."  
  
"DISRESPECTFUL?" A scornful laugh. "You are BEYOND disrespect, FATHER." He said in between clenched teeth. With a visible amount of effort, he folded his weapon, turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"All I'm concerned about is YOUR future, Son," En called out to him as he rubbed his neck. "Remember that."  
  
"MY future?" A sarcastic laugh. "Or MY future, as it will BENEFIT YOU?"   
  
"...Even if you go there, you can never get her back. I made sure of that."  
  
Ren whirled around. "Father, if you did anything to HURT her in ANY way, anything at all...I'll never forgive you. Ever." He vowed. Then, he turned around, walked out, and slammed the door without another word.   
  
_When I come back, things are going to change around here, Father._ He promised silently.   
  
_You can count on that._

~*End Flashback*~

_If I hadn't wasted my time talking to the old man, then I would have been able to get here sooner, _Ren thought mournfully as he rested his head on his hands. He continued to gaze at Pilica all the while, wondering if he could ever make it up to her. _This is all my fault.  
_  
_I never should have brought you here in the first place. Then none of this would have happened.  
_  
But everything has.  
  
He reached for her hand, held it tightly against his...like he never wanted to let go.  
  
_Please wake up._

*~*~*~*~*~*

For some reason that not even his doctor-cousin Diao could explain, Pilica still hasn't woken up even well over twenty-four hours after she had been given a sedative. Once in a while, she would open her eyes or stir in the bed, but she was never completely conscious...and _that_ worried Ren. He didn't think it was normal for someone to be in that state so long, and he was afraid that...something might have happened to her during her escapade to the woods.  
  
For his part, Ren hadn't left her side all this time. He didn't want to leave her alone for even just a second, fearful that if he did, she might just disappear from his sight entirely. His cousin Chii brought up meals for him in the room because he refused to come down. He doesn't even so much as take his eyes off Pilica for even just half a second, nor has he let go of his tight hold on her hand. It was as if he didn't want to stray even just a heartbeat of a moment from being with her.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Pan was awake before Pilica was, even though he had suffered a lot more broken bones and bruises--and a mild concussion on his head, to boot. It was quite a startle to Ren when, two days later, he found his older cousin standing at the doorway of the navy blue guest room, looking over at him tentatively, and waiting hesitantly...like he was meaning to visit Pilica. His two younger siblings were with him, their faces quite impassive as they assisted their older brother inside the room. Pan was wearing quite a sullen expression on his face.  
  
"Pan-niisan has something he wants to tell you, Ren-sama," Ken said in behalf of his brother. Then, he lowered his voice and gave Pan a nudge. "Niisan, go on. Talk."  
  
Pan hesitated, flashing his brother a mild frown. He glanced fleetingly at Ren.   
  
The latter had reluctantly shifted his gaze from Pilica and was now looking at Pan, an expectant eyebrow raised. "Sit down." He inclined his head at the chair across from his.  
  
Pan winced slightly at the ice in his cousin's voice, but he obeyed. He swung his eyes briefly around the room...and his eyes paused for a moment at Pilica's unconscious form. A feeling of shame came over him, and an expression of deep remorse showed on his face. "Ren-sama," he began softly, "maybe it would be better if we talked about this outside..."  
  
"No." Ren shook his head firmly. "We can talk here. What did you want to tell me?" He frowned with suspicion as his older cousin started fidgeting with obvious discomfort.  
  
"I wanted to tell you..."  
  
"He wanted to tell you what really happened in the woods," Chii supplied helpfully. "Isn't that RIGHT, Pan-NIISAN?" She gave her brother a pointed glare. _Tell him what you've told us_, her eyes said.  
  
Pan took the hint, and he sighed with resignation. "...Hai," he replied grudgingly. "Ren-sama, it was...I want to explain everything..."  
  
The words poured out of the young man's mouth as he proceeded to retelling the whole story, from the moment he had started following Pilica, until before he had lost consciousness, taking care not to leave out any detail, anything at all--even of what he had attempted to do. Still, though, he made sure to phrase the whole and the half of his attempt to disgrace the azure-haired young woman in a manner that will not give him more shame that what he already felt. His younger brother and sister provided a couple of additions here and there--details he had chosen to leave out for fear of what it might do to their Clan Head and cousin. Chii and Ken had earlier wormed the whole story out of him, and he could never lie to his siblings.  
  
By the time he had finished the whole story, Pan was feeling really positively ashamed of himself--and rightfully so.  
  
"...and I don't remember anything after that. I must have blacked out. Ren-sama, that's all I know," he added, trying to make his voice as sincere and as honest as possible.  
  
Ren nodded, but he refused to look at Pan. He refused to look at anyone, for that matter. His lips were set in a thin grim line. One of his hands were so tightly clenched that his knuckles had turned white, while the other remained holding on to Pilica's.  
  
"I deeply apologize," Pan said again, to compensate for himself. "I never...I never meant for it to go that far. It's just that I--"  
  
"What do you think happened to her?"  
  
"--I must have--" Pan stopped. "What?"  
  
Ren gave him a penetrating glare. "You were in the woods with HER. She's got cuts all over her body. Her ribs are swollen, and she hasn't waken up for TWO DAYS." He kept his voice even. "WHAT the HELL HAPPENED?"  
  
"I don't know!" Pan said honestly. "The clothes, and...her...lip...and some of the bruises were...my doing, but I don't know what else happened after I lost consciousness. I haven't been able to do anything to her, I swear."  
  
_Not for the lack of trying,_ Ren thought with sarcasm, feeling his anger rising. If the man wasn't sporting bandages around his head and all over his body, he would have punched him to death, but as it is...he kept his temper leashed, for everyone's sake.  
  
"I have no idea why she hasn't woken up yet," Pan continued, warily glancing at his cousin. "Hakuoh...your horse, that is, Ren-sama...he might have tossed her off or hit her on the head. I mean, he did it with me..."  
  
_And you deserved it,_ Ren thought darkly. _Good boy, Hakuoh._ "I don't think so. She hasn't sustained any head injuries, so that's not possible." He was still doubtful if Pan was really telling the truth. He might purposely be leaving out some details to save his neck. The only way to get the whole, unadulterated truth was to ask an eyewitness--someone else who was there. Someone other than Pan. A person, or...an animal. "Where's my horse?" He glanced around at his three cousins.   
  
"We don't know," Chii answered softly. "Pilica-san was supposed to be riding him that day, but as we've all seen, she came back on Pan-niisan's horse."  
  
"So he might still be in the woods." Ren gazed at Pilica's sleeping form thoughtfully, wondering if he could actually leave her just for a little while. He really needed to find Hakuoh. He needed the truth, and as of now, the horse was the only one who can give that to him.  
  
But he wanted to wait for her to wake up, too. He wanted to be there when she wakes up. He wanted to be the first one she sees when she finally completely opens her eyes again.  
  
Maybe he can just search for Hakuoh after she wakes up...but when is that going to happen? When?  
  
"He's a pretty smart horse, Ren-sama. I'm sure it won't take long for you to find him. And in the meantime, we'll take care of Pilica-san," Chii assured him suddenly, as if reading his mind. "And besides, other than Pilica-san, you're the only one he answers to, anyway. You're the only one who can find him."  
  
"She'll be safe with us," Ken said with a genuine smile. "And we'll call you immediately if there's any change in her, or...you know. Anything."  
  
Ren studied his two cousins for a moment, before he reluctantly nodded. Then, he glared off pointedly at Pan. "I don't care how injured you are, or how much pain you're in. You're coming with me. I need your horse." He added firmly.  
  
Pan nodded vigorously. "Hai. Whatever you say, Ren-sama."  
  
"Good." Looking over one last time at Pilica, he kissed her hand softly before he got up. "I'll be right back," he whispered fleetingly. _Please wake up already. Please._  
  
Then, he straightened out, crossed the room towards the door, and got out, dragging Pan behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There." Pan pointed across the clearing. "That's the last place I saw him."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I think so." Pan nodded, shifting uncomfortably behind his cousin.  
  
"Alright, then." Ren tapped the dark brown horse with his foot gently, and it trotted off northwards. "He doesn't usually run off like this...unless he did something really, really wrong..."  
  
"Well, he _did_ beat me up," Pan pointed out.  
  
"He gave you what you deserved!" Ren snapped.  
  
Pan cringed. "I know." He sighed. "I really _am_ truly sorry, Ren-sama." He said quietly.  
  
"...Don't apologize to me. Apologize to _Pilica_. SHE'S the one you've wronged."  
  
"Yes...of course. That's the first thing I will do once she's awake," he vowed.  
  
"Hn." Ren narrowed his eyes at the distance. "I think that's him. Hold on." He increased the horse's pace and let out a low whistle. Just as soon as he stopped, a blur of white and gold whizzed by and paused in front of them, neighing softly as his master grabbed hold of his reins.  
  
Ren stepped down and pulled on Hakuoh's reins gently, as if in greeting. "Haven't seen you in a while," he told the horse. "...Time for that little talk. Bason!"  
  
"Bocchama?" The warrior spirit materialized beside him.  
  
"You know what I want." Ren gave the spirit a meaningful look. "Kokutoh. He can do the asking. Find out every little detail, alright? I'm counting on you."  
  
"Hai." Bason nodded briefly and proceeded to do what his master had asked.  
  
Pan watched in bewilderment as his cousin seemed to...converse with a particular something that he couldn't quite see. The white horse, too, seemed to be talking to something, as it neighed in different timbres at particular intervals, like it was telling a story...and Pan realized that this must be what his father used to talk about. According to Jing, certain people in their clan could see spirits, and talk to spirits. Anyone in the clan who wasn't gifted with this ability will automatically be confused with the way the whole thing works...but even _they_ would know when it is already happening. And, as of now, Pan could feel that. His cousin--and his horse--they were talking to spirits.  
  
After some time, the conversation stopped.   
  
The white horse continued to neigh softly. It was also nudging its master's hand, like it was begging for forgiveness.  
  
Ren sighed as he patted Hakuoh's back. "It's not your fault. It's alright, Hakuoh." Then, he turned to Pan. "I'll be riding him back to the ranch. You should be fine on your own."  
  
"H...hai," Pan said slowly. "Ren-sama, you and Hakuoh...were you...?"  
  
"Yes. We were." Ren answered steely as Hakuoh broke off into a canter. Pan followed close behind on the dark brown horse. "It's not something you'll understand, so it's best if you don't ask anymore. I don't have time for questions." He paused. "...But I know everything that happened now."  
  
"That's...good, then." Pan said hesitantly.  
  
"To give you credit, your part of the story was true." Ren added dryly. "Most of it, at least."  
  
"Ren-sama, I wouldn't lie about that. I swear." Pan said defensively.   
  
"You know what?" Ren turned around. "You can say whatever you wish to say. But don't expect me to believe you." And with that, he and Hakuoh went off in a fast gallop, leaving Pan in the dust.

*~*~*~*~*~*

As he had ridden Hakuoh in his fastest pace, Ren arrived at the ranch less than ten minutes later. Not wanting to waste any more time idling away anywhere else, he left his horse by the front of the cottage and set out immediately back to his post for the last forty-eight hours: on the second floor, in the navy blue guestroom. At Pilica's bedside.  
  
Ken and Chii looked up in surprise as he burst inside the room. "Has she woken?"  
  
Chii shook her head. "Not yet." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Did you find Hakuoh?"  
  
"Yes. He was near the clearing." Ren nodded his thanks as Ken stood up to make room for him. "Your brother should be back soon," he added blandly. "Sorry I had to take him with me."  
  
"It's fine," Ken assured. "After what he did, he doesn't deserve any special treatment. Anyway, we'll be leaving you now," he exchanged a meaningful look with his sister. "..Won't we?"  
  
"Hai," Chii nodded vigorously as she stood up. Together, she and Ken crossed over the room towards the door. "Call us if you need anything, Ren-sama." She called out softly as the two of them got out.  
  
As soon as he was alone with Pilica again, he held her hand tightly against his once again. Then, leaning over, he planted a soft kiss to her cheek. "Please wake up," he murmured pleadingly, his other hand caressing her face gently. "Please, Pilica...I need...I have to tell you something..."  
  
"...Ren-kun..."  
  
He glanced up, startled as he heard her voice. "Pilica?"  
  
"Ren-kun...is that you?"  
  
He looked over at her face, and profound relief washed over his entire being as her eyes opened...finally.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pilica gazed with awe at the face of the person who was now looking down at her, with deep, unhidden concern written in his golden eyes. "Ren-kun...?" She raised her hands up to touch his face. She had to make sure that he was real, that this wasn't just a dream...  
  
"Yes," he murmured, turning his face to her hands and kissing her fingertips softly. "It's me."  
  
"Y...you're here," she breathed. A weak smile slowly spread to her face. "You're...really...here...."  
  
"I am," he confirmed softly, leaning over and brushing a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
"But..." her eyes widened, and she looked around in confusion. "How did I...when did you..."  
  
"--get here?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I carried you here. As for the other question..." he paused, looking up thoughtfully, "two days."  
  
"R...really? But...oh." Awareness washed over her features as she finally remembered. _Ran-Hahaue's goodbye...Jing-san sending me out on an errand...the woods, and the clearing, and..._she swallowed_...Pan-san...and Hakuoh...and...  
  
...Ren-kun._ "How did you get here so fast?" She gazed at him questioningly. "I mean, your mother...Ran-Hahaue...she left two days ago, so how...?"  
  
He smiled slightly and gave a small shrug. "I have my ways." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I would have gotten here sooner if I hadn't bothered to talk trash with the old man," he added darkly.  
  
"So then..." She paused, her hands sliding upwards on his face to caress his hair. _It feels like such a long time since I've done this last..._ "When I got here, on the horse, right before I..." she furrowed her brows, fervently trying to remember. "I thought I was dreaming, but...that was really you, wasn't it?"   
  
"Yes." He answered with a brief nod.  
  
"I knew it." A beautiful, genuine smile slowly broke out of her face as everything finally came over her. "I knew you'd come for me," she whispered. "But still, I thought--" her voice trembled. "I thought I'd never see you again," she closed her eyes, and a lone tear fell down her cheek. _I had hope, but still...I doubted you._   
  
"Don't cry," he murmured soothingly, wiping the tear that escaped from her eye with extreme gentleness. "I'm here now."  
  
"Somewhere in my mind," she continued in the same trembling voice, "something was telling me that you might not come, and--" She stopped abruptly and shook her head. "I shouldn't even be thinking about that now. The important thing is that you're here now," she said decisively, her fingers softly threading through his hair, touching him with a fondness that only she could have. "I have you with me again...at long last."  
  
"Yes. But I..." He turned away and bowed his head low. "I came too late." He said quietly.  
  
"Too late?" Pilica shook her head fervently. "Ren-kun, you didn't--"  
  
"I came _too_ late," he insisted in that same quiet tone. "I came back only _after_ you've already been hurt severely." he paused, and sighed. "The whole time I was gone, HE was causing you pain. He was hurting you...and I should have known. I LEFT you with HIM knowing fully that he was quite capable of hurting you with just a single wave of his hand," he spat out. "...And the worse thing is, I couldn't even do a DAMN thing, because_ I didn't know_," his last words came out in a choked whisper. He closed his eyes and bowed his head against her shoulder. "Pilica...I'm sorry. I DIDN'T KNOW."  
  
"It's..it's alright," Pilica raised herself up into a sitting position, and she could feel her heart smashing into pieces as he continued to sob. Never in the eleven years that they've known each other had she ever seen him lose his composure over anything, and to see it happen for the first time was the most heartbreaking thing in the whole world. "Ren-kun, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself," she murmured, coaxing him with gentle touches to raise his head up and look at her, and when he did, she added, "besides, I'm fine now." She gave him a faint, reassuring smile.  
  
He looked back at her, not fully convinced. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh-huh." She paused thoughtfully. "I didn't get hurt that badly. I was trying to stop Hakuoh, and he accidentally kicked me aside. I know he didn't mean it," she added quickly. "He was just trying to protect me."  
  
"I know." Ren replied with a sigh. "He told me everything that happened."  
  
"He...he did?" Pilica's eyes widened in surprise. "E..everything?"  
  
"_Everything_." He said with a nod. "Everything that Pan tried to do." A dark, dark frown spread across his face. "That bastard..." Then, he turned to her. "Do you want me to kill him? Because I would, you know," he offered in a low tone.  
  
She smiled faintly at that. "No, I don't think so."   
  
"After what he did to you, he deserves nothing less." He added, as if he was trying to convince her.  
  
"Iie." She shook her head. "There's no need for any bloodshed, Ren-kun. Not on my account, at least," she added. "Besides, it's not worth it. Alright?"  
  
He studied her face for a moment, and then finally, he nodded. "Alright," he muttered grudgingly. _As much as I want to tear him apart from limb to limb...it's her choice._  
  
She smiled brightly. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm only doing this for you, though."  
  
"I know," she murmured. "...And I love you for it." She said with a sweet smile.  
  
He smiled slightly, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. "...I love you too."  
  
"Ren-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here." She declared softly, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
He was startled, but he returned her kiss briefly, his arms twining around her waist. "I'm glad I am too," he breathed against her lips. "...And this time, I'm never leaving you again. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. Ever," he vowed.  
  
A chuckle. "I hope not..." She whispered as he claimed her mouth for another kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was just starting to rise the next day as Ren and Pilica prepared to leave the ranch.  
  
"Was that everything?" Ken asked as he finished loading out all of Pilica's things inside the horse-drawn carriage that was situated in front of the cottage steps.  
  
"Yes. Thanks a lot, Ken-san," Pilica replied gratefully. She stared at the carriage with a mournful expression, then turned to Ren with a pleading look. "I still don't understand why we can't ride back the way you came here." She muttered with a pout. "Didn't you say that Bason-san was leagues faster than this old-fashioned carriage?"  
  
"I did," Ren admitted. "But Diao told me it might not be safe for you. You're still healing. I don't want to risk it," he said firmly. Then, he called out to the coachman, "are we all set?"  
  
"Hai, Ren-sama!" The coachman called back. "Anytime you're ready."  
  
"Good." Ren smiled with satisfaction. He turned to his uncle with a nod of thanks. "We'll be going now," he said politely.  
  
Jing nodded, patting him on the back. "...Have a safe trip. Please give your mother my thanks."  
  
"I will." Ren assured.  
  
"Jing-san," Pilica hugged the old man. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"It was my pleasure," the old man hugged her back. "I apologize for everything that happened," he added quietly.  
  
Pilica shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." She walked a step beside Ren.  
  
He had stopped in front of Ken, who was checking out if the horses were in good condition, but who had paused and looked up as his cousin approached.  
  
Ren nodded briefly at him. "Thanks for everything, Ken."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Ren-sama," Ken said with a bright smile. Then, he turned to Pilica. "The horses will miss you...Hakuoh, especially."  
  
"I'll miss them too." Pilica hugged him. "Thanks for teaching me how to ride, Ken-san." She then turned to Ren. She was startled when his hand suddenly tightened its hold on hers, but when she realized who had currently captured his attention, she understood.  
  
Ren had paused momentarily in front of Pan, who was standing warily near the door of the carriage, looking very uncomfortable as his cousin surveyed him with penetrating golden eyes and a raised eyebrow.  
  
The eyebrow lifted a notch higher. Pan cringed.  
  
"Ren-kun..." Pilica squeezed her boyfriend's hand gently, and when he turned to look at her, she gave him an encouraging smile.   
  
With a loud sigh of resignation, he grudgingly gave his cousin a nod of acknowledgement.   
  
"Thank you," She whispered gently as she rose up on tiptoes and brushed a soft, fleeting kiss to his cheek.  
  
And Ren realized how lucky he was to have her.  
  
_"I know you hate me right now," Pan began, "but Ren-sama, I just want to explain something to you."  
  
He removed his hand from the knob and leaned against the door of Pilica's room. He nodded expectantly at his cousin, his face unreadable. "I'm listening."  
  
"You're probably not going to believe it, " Pan continued nervously, "but the reason why I did what I did to...Pilica-chan was...you."  
  
Ren stared silently at him, the expression on his face hard. "You're right. I don't believe you."  
  
"I can explain," Pan added quickly, raising his hand pleadingly as his cousin started to turn his back. When Ren paused, he continued, "I know we've never been on good terms with each other, you and I...but--"  
  
"You hate me." Ren stated simply. "I know it well when I see it. You've hated me since we were young, and I don't even have any idea WHY. But what does this have to do with PILICA?"  
  
"Everything." Pan answered quietly. Then, he took a deep breath. "En-jisama DID send me a missive telling me that I had...certain RIGHTS to her--"  
  
"I already know THAT, dammit." Ren retorted. "And HE'S not going to get away with it, BELIEVE ME. When we get back to the main estate tomorrow, I'm going to settle EVERYTHING with him once and for all."  
  
"I know you might be planning something like that," Pan nodded. "I can't really blame you...but as I was telling you, what I did--THAT wasn't included in your father's letter." He paused, hesitating. "It was me. My own doing."  
  
"...And YOU'RE saying you did THAT because of ME?!?" Ren's face had a look of pure incredulity. "I've had enough of this. I don't want to listen anymore."  
  
"You have everything I've ever WANTED!" Pan burst out, unable to control his feelings anymore. "YOU'RE the head of our Clan, the eldest son of the Main couple. I'M the oldest son of the banished couple. YOU live at the main estate, while I live in a secluded, old-fashioned, abandoned ranch. Servants wait on you, while out here, I am forced to wait on myself." His voice was laced with contempt. "For once in my life, I wanted something of YOURS, no matter how little. I wanted something you HAVE, and..."  
  
"Pilica was your closest option, is that it?" Ren looked up to the ceiling and exhaled. "It's not my FAULT that I was born who I am," he muttered.  
  
"I know. But still...I can't help the way I feel." Pan's tone was quiet this time.  
  
"And you're entitled to that." A pause. "But that _still_ doesn't justify your actions."  
  
"I know." Pan admitted. "And even if you don't believe me, I still sincerely apologize. I really _am_ sorry for what I did."  
  
"...Good. But as I've said, don't tell me. Tell HER."  
  
"I will." Pan nodded. "That's the reason why I'm here. I need your permission to enter her room..._if_ I may."  
  
"...I'm going in with you."  
_  
As the pair passed him by, Pan flashed a brief, awkward smile at Pilica. "Thanks." He muttered. "I don't deserve it, I know...but thanks."  
  
"Y...you're welcome," Pilica said with a faint smile, still wary of the man. It was obvious that, with everything that has happened, the uneasiness that she felt around him before has now grown into great multitudes, and it was highly unlikely that she would ever be comfortable being so much as a couple of feet near him in the same room.  
  
At the other side of the door, Chii was leaning against the carriage, obviously waiting for the two of them so that she could assist Pilica in getting inside. She smiled brightly as the pair approached.  
  
Ren nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Arigatou," he said sincerely. And then, he did something most surprising--he gave her a brief, genuine smile.  
  
"D...dou itashimashite, Ren-sama," Chii whispered, feeling suddenly out of breath as she nodded and looked down at her feet, her face slightly flushed pink. _If she makes you happy...if she makes you smile like that...it's enough thanks for me, Ren-sama.  
_   
"I'll visit again sometime," Ren added softly as he stepped inside the carriage. Then, he gave Pilica a smile, hand outstretched. "Let's go."  
  
"Just a second, Ren-kun," She told him. Then, she turned to the young woman. "Chii-san." The two of them hugged each other.  
  
"I hope we see each other again soon, Pilica-san," Chii said softly.  
  
"Me too." Pilica murmured. "Thanks for everything, Chii-san. I mean it." She added. "Everything." There was a whole world of meaning in her tone.  
  
"You're welcome," Chii replied serenely, understanding fully what she meant. "You're very welcome."  
  
_"Chii-san, why didn't you tell me?" Pilica asked quietly as she _again_ caught the younger woman looking over at Ren by the window early that morning, exceptional fondness and yearning reflected in her beautiful amber eyes.  
  
Chii lowered her gaze and shook her head. "Would it have mattered?" She leaned against the sink counter and gave a sigh. "He's never seen me as anything more but a little sister. I used to resent that fact. But then I realized...it was better than nothing." A sad smile. "At least I know that, somehow, he cared for me even just a little bit...and that's good enough for me."  
  
"But still...you've known him longer than I have," Pilica pointed out softly. "You could have taken your chances..."  
  
"Iie." Chii shook her head. "A chance with him never existed with me, I know that now. No matter how hard I would have tried to win his affections, he never could have loved me anyway." A resigned sigh. "That's why I made up my mind: if someday, he finds someone who will love him, someone _he_ loves as well...just as long as he's happy with her, then nothing else matters. I would be happy for him...that's the least I could do."  
  
"Chii-san..."  
  
"Pilica-san, I know he loves you, and he's happy with you. I can see it in his eyes, and in the way he looks at you," Chii declared. "...And that makes me happy, in a way."  
  
"But it makes you sad, too." Pilica said quietly.  
  
Chii shook her head and smiled. "I used to think it would, but surprisingly enough...I'm not feeling the least bit sad. I guess maybe I've conditioned myself for this." She sighed. "He's not meant for me, just as I'm not meant for him. He's meant for you...and someday, I'll also find that certain someone who's meant for me."  
  
"I hope you do find him soon," Pilica said with a sincere smile.  
  
"I hope I do, too..." Chii smiled back. "In the meantime...I need to ask you a small favor, Pilica-san."  
  
"You can ask me for anything, Chii-san." Pilica nodded. "Anything at all."  
  
"Just...take care of yourself. And take care of him," She whispered. "Love him as much as you can. Please? I'm not saying this for me, but for you...and for him. For the two of you. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I will," Pilica vowed. "I'll love him to the very ends of the earth...and with my whole life."  
_  
"Thanks again, Chii-san," Pilica said with a grateful smile as she took Ren's outstretched hand and got inside the carriage. "Goodbye, everyone!" She called out to Jing, Ken, and Pan.   
  
As soon as she had settled down, Ren smiled at her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Pilica nodded. "Uh-huh," she answered, smiling back.  
  
Ren peered his head out of the window and gave the signal to the coachman. "Let's go!"

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:**  
  
I certainly hope that wasn't too weird, but...well, I'm not getting my hopes up. Although I did enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it as well.^^ That's all. Thank you.   
  
If there's anything you guys don't understand in this chapter, please do let me know. I'll be happy to explain.^_^  
  
Next Chapter: There's one last thing Ren needs to do...


	11. Chapter 11: The Colors of Happiness

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: I am riff-raff, I am poor. Needless to say, I don't own anything. Not even gum.;_;  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.

**Chapter 11 - The Colors of Happiness  
**  
  
The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, visible even beneath all the fog and the looming mountains as the old-fashioned carriage halted directly in front of the grand garden entrance of the Tao Estate.  
  
Ren stepped off the carriage carefully, then he quickly turned around to assist Pilica. He held out his hand and smiled up at her.  
  
She smiled back brightly, then gazed around her with awe. "I've missed this place..."  
  
He chuckled, clasping her hands against his. "It's missed you too," he commented. "Just take a look at all the flowers. They became all droopy because their queen left them abruptly." A fond smile. "But now that she's back, they'll be singing with happiness again." As if on cue, a soft breeze blew, making all the plants sway to and fro in the wind, like a joyful, polite greeting.  
  
As she willingly allowed him to pull her into his arms, she gave a long, contented sigh. "...It's wonderful to be back."  
  
"Back where?" He murmured teasingly, weaving his arms tightly around her waist. "Here, or in my arms?"  
  
She laughed softly. "Both." She brushed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "I think _this_ is better, though." Her eyes widened when he suddenly kissed her long and hard and thoroughly, like he wanted to savor every single inch of her for the rest of his life.  
  
When they had finally paused to take a breath, she was practically all over him, clinging to his arms for full support. "...Yup," she managed decisively. "Definitely better."  
  
A cocky grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Good." He traced her lower lip with his forefinger. "I'm gonna be doing _that_ a lot in the next couple of days," he whispered in a slightly husky tone. "...Think you can handle it?"  
  
An indrawn breath. "I think I can manage." Her eyes slowly drifted close as his mouth traveled downwards from her chin to her neck, then back again to claim her lips once more.  
  
Somewhere at the corner of the entrance pathway, a small distance from them, Tao Ran watched this whole scene take place with a soft, fond smile gracing her face. Something about this made her feel strangely nostalgic, and wistful. _She_ had been young once, too--young and happy, and full of hopes and dreams for the future. Dreams that were for naught, because ultimately, her future was decided, not by her, but by the laws and customs of the family. Love, or care, or any other honest-to-goodness feeling were never the main criteria that were used to decide on marriages--convenience, responsibility, and practicality were--and hers and En's own was no exception.  
  
Still though, love was...something that can be learned through time, and in spite of all his faults and idiosyncrasies, in spite of all the imperfections he certainly had, it inevitably happened: her feelings for her husband had transformed from tasteless respect and indifference...to love. In spite of everything...or maybe _because_ of everything, she had grown to love him even more than she had ever dreamed possible...and now, she knew that she would never be able to love anyone else--not even in death.  
  
Before that love came along, though, life with him hadn't been easy. Being the Clan Mistress wasn't so bad, but being married not for happiness but for the mere necessity of it was never her idea of a good life. However, that feeling had changed over the years, and now--she didn't feel any shred of regret for being forced into what used to be an unwanted marriage, because it ultimately became her happiness...especially when their two children were born.  
  
Nevertheless...being forced into something they didn't want--especially a marriage--was not something she envisioned for Ren and Jun, not in a million years. It was quite enough that she and En had been through it; their children should be freed of such oppressive rigidity. They have a right to make their own decisions, particularly about something of this magnitude. And, if they wanted to be with someone they loved, no one is allowed to go against that--not her, not En, not anyone. Their children deserved that much.  
  
Looking over at her son now, a feeling of extreme happiness just wells up inside her...for him. She was glad that he had found what she had so wanted him to have all on his own...and now that it was here, _she_ would do everything in her power to help him keep it..._make sure_ that he keeps it. After all, at the end of the day, Ren's happiness was _her_ happiness as well.  
  
"Ren-kun," Pilica breathed against his lips. "...I think we're being watched."  
  
"I don't care," he whispered with passion. "I'm never going to let you go. Ever."  
  
"But...Ren-kun..." She shivered slightly as his lips traveled to her ear. "It's...Ran-Hahaue," she managed in a gasp.  
  
And at once, Ren's face turned an interesting shade of red, and he shifted his head ever-so-slightly. "...Hahaue," he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't realize you were there."  
  
Ran laughed. "I'm sure you didn't," she remarked dryly. Glancing at Pilica, she gave a warm smile. "Welcome back."  
  
"...Arigatou, Ran-Hahaue," Pilica bowed gratefully at the mother of the man she loved. "For everything."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Anata_," Ran stalked rudely inside her husband's study that evening without even bothering to knock. "You and I need to talk."  
  
With a frown, En looked up from the papers he was examining and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, wife?"  
  
The navy blue-haired woman forcefully slapped her fan on the table and gave her husband a withering glare. "You _know_ what I want."  
  
"Humor me." He stated absently.  
  
She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and exhaled with impatience. "...Ren just arrived."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I think you would care enough to know that your PLANS haven't succeeded. SHE'S here with him, _and_ he has every intention of marrying her."  
  
"...Yes." He answered tonelessly. "He told me as much. BUT," he interjected, "that is NEVER going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"You DON'T!" Ran stated firmly. "Next time you interfere with OUR son or OUR daughter's life, you will answer to ME." She paused, gazing at her husband straight in the eye without any shred of fear. "I'm not going to be merciful, Anata. Mark my words."  
  
A dry laugh. "What can YOU do?" He mocked. "You're just my WIFE."  
  
"TRY ME." Ran pivoted and started to walk away, but she paused abruptly. "This might be none of your concern, but I thought you should know...Pilica-chan was hurt quite severely when she was at the ranch. She almost DIED," she spat out fiercely. "I know you don't CARE a damn whit, but just this ONCE, remember that because of your actions, because of your insistence to force your decisions upon Ren, it had almost caused the LIFE of the woman he LOVES."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Anata." Ran added finally as she walked towards the doorknob...but En's voice stopped her.  
  
"...I didn't think it would go that far." His tone was firm, quiet. " I never wanted her dead. I just...wanted her out of Ren's life."  
  
"Then you should be thankful that she is, in fact, ALIVE." She replied curtly.   
  
"Yes. I am." The expression on his face was quite unreadable. "She does not deserve death as a punishment for loving my son."  
  
A sigh. "...Ren will never forgive you. I'm sure you know that."  
  
"Yes. And...maybe rightfully so," he added reluctantly. "But...will you?" He asked her in a mild tone. "Will YOU ever forgive me?"  
  
Ran surveyed her husband critically, her face softening as she caught a flicker of what seemed to be remorse and repentance in his eyes. "...I don't know," she managed helplessly. "Anata, I love you, but...most of the time, you do things without even heeding their consequences." She shook her head. "In the process, you end up hurting a lot of people...sometimes, even killing them."  
  
"I've stopped killing a long time ago." He said quietly. "...And I don't intend to do it. Not anymore."  
  
"I KNOW." She sighed again. "Yet...Anata, you've hurt our children before...Ren, most especially. I don't understand why you're doing that exact same thing again."  
  
"...It was not my intention."  
  
"Then _what_ WERE you trying to do?" She exclaimed helplessly. "Do me ONE favor, _onegai_? Next time, could you PLEASE think about the consequences of your actions before you do them? That's the only thing I'm asking." And with that, she left the room, leaving her husband to contemplate about his thoughts and actions.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ren-kun..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing? I mean...Ran-Hahaue's been so wonderful to me, and it makes me feel guilty that she doesn't know the whole truth about--" Pilica's eyes widened when he captured her mouth with his suddenly, but she surrendered herself fully to the kiss. She clutched the front of his shirt as he held her down, leaning her against the bench rest, making sure that they didn't fall down on the grassy patch of the garden beneath them.  
  
Moments later, they broke apart. "I know you don't want to talk about it..." she murmured quietly.  
  
"No," Ren stated simply, laying his chin on top of her head. "I don't."  
  
"But I need an answer," she turned around in his arms and gazed up at him pleadingly. "We weren't completely honest with your mother, and I feel dreadful about it. I owe her a lot."  
  
He studied her face carefully, before he finally sighed with resignation. "You're right. We weren't," he muttered. "But I think it would be best if only you and I, and Jing-jisan and my three cousins know about the whole thing." A thoughtful pause. "Whether Pan is really sincerely sorry for what he did or not...I respect Jing-jisan, and I agree with him that there has been enough trouble, as it is." An exhale. "You can just imagine how my mother would react to something like that. She'd be furious at Pan...and at Jisan. And I don't want that. My uncle's already been through a lot. Don't get me wrong," he added quickly. "I still want to beat the crap out of that _bastard_. I want _him_ to suffer for what he did to you, yet...at the same time, I don't want any more trouble for Jisan. None of this is his fault."  
  
"Jing-san talked to you?"  
  
"...Hai," he nodded. "But he didn't ask me to do any of this. I decided everything on my own. No more trouble, for _your_ sake...and theirs." He concluded.  
  
"Hm." She smiled fondly at him. "Since when did you become such a nice guy?"  
  
"I'm not," he said defensively. "I still want to kill Pan," he spat out with conviction. "It's _you_ who's stopping me. But if you ever change your mind..."  
  
A laugh. "I won't." She shook her head. Knowing that you would do something like that for me...is more than enough. "Still...I wish there was something we can do for them," she said wistfully, referring to Jing and his family. "About, you know...their situation. The ranch, the mountains, and everything..."  
  
Ren chuckled. "Maybe there is." He smiled mysteriously.  
  
"You're not going to tell me?" Pilica asked hopefully.  
  
"It's a secret." He gave her a grin. _And you're included_, he thought to himself.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and frowned with suspicion. "You're planning something, aren't you? You've been constantly whispering behind my back with Ran-Hahaue, Ching-jiichan, Kang-san, Fei-san...and everyone else for the last couple of days." A pout. "Does everyone know about it except for ME?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. "Pilica, how in the WORLD can I whisper behind your back when I haven't left your side for the past seven days?"  
  
"SEVEN DAYS?" A look of utter horrification crossed her beautiful face. "Has it been that LONG already?"  
  
"Seven days since we left the ranch, and seven days since we arrived here. Yup, it's been THAT long," he confirmed, grinning slightly.  
  
She stood up from the bench and paced around the garden with disbelief. "I CAN'T believe it's been THAT LONG," she muttered helplessly. "Seven DAYS. Ren-kun, I've been here for more than a MONTH, and a week passed BY without my knowing...I mean, WHAT in the WORLD have I been DOING that I didn't even NOTICE?"  
  
"Well, gee...I don't know," he replied lazily, watching her with amusement as she continued to walk around in front of him like a jittery puppy. "But I can think of a few things." He smiled sweetly as he caught her attention. "If I recall correctly, every day, you've been..." he looked up thoughtfully as he ticked off his fingers, "walking around the estate with me in the morning, lying in my arms here in the garden during the afternoon, and lying in my arms in YOUR BEDROOM during the evening until early dawn." His smile widened as a furious blush crept up to her cheeks. He pulled her down on his lap, holding her tightly and securely at the waist. "I think I also remember a whole lot of this--" he kissed her lips softly, "--happening."  
  
"Oh," she managed, her breath catching at the back of her throat, her blushes intensifying. "Right." She melted weakly in his embrace. "I remember now."  
  
"Why is it so important, anyway?" His smile disappeared, and a hurt expression crossed his face. "You don't like being with me?"  
  
"Of COURSE I like being with you," she protested. "It's just...well..._Oniichan_." She sighed. "I just realized that, apart from that time when I first got here, I haven't even called him once to...let him know how I was...doing..." her last words came out in a whisper as he began to kiss her again, driving her to the most pleasurable of distractions. "Ren-kun," she breathed against his lips. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah." He reluctantly paused, and smiled faintly at her. "Do you want to call him?"  
  
"Can we?" Her eyes became as eager as that of a puppy dog's.  
  
He sighed. "...Yeah," he answered grudgingly. "I guess we can." He wasn't too thrilled about getting interrupted right in the middle of a heated moment with her, and with a thought about her _brother_, of all the things. But he wasn't about to complain. This would make her happy, and that was what was important. He hastily gestured to a passing maid. "Could you hand me the cordless phone over there, please?" He smiled gratefully as the maid did as he asked and immediately rushed towards him with his request. "Thank you." He handed the phone to Pilica. "Go ahead."  
  
This time, it was her turn to give him a nice, thorough kiss. "I love you," she whispered fiercely as she gave him one last kiss. Then, she turned to the phone, eagerly dialing the number at their cottage. She settled herself comfortably in her boyfriend's lap and smiled at him as she waited for her brother to pick up.   
  
He held her tightly at the waist, watching her face silently as Horo-horo finally answered on the other line. "Konnichiwa, Oniichan! It's me!" A bright smile broke out of her face. "...How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called for so long. A lot of things have happened here, and I...just couldn't..." She sighed. "I'm sorry! I was REALLY meaning to, I swear, but it's just that...well...it's a long story. I'll tell you when I get home." A soft fond smile grazed her lips as she listened to what Horo-horo was saying. "...I really miss you too, Oniichan. I can't wait to see you again. You and Tamao..._neesan_." A wicked grin. "Speaking of which..." She paused to listen, and her face turned sad. "Oh. How long has it been...? What? Oh...oh." She frowned with concern. "Wait a minute, did you do something to offend her? Because I _know_ she wouldn't do a thing like that unless...maybe you teased her too much again, or...OH MY GOD!" Her eyes widened with worry. "Oniichan, why didn't you tell ME?!?!? How are you? Are you all right...?" And then, she sighed with relief. "...That's good to know. Thank the great spirits. And thank the Korropokkuru, too," she added with a laugh.   
  
Then, she frowned again. "But Tamao-neesan...Oniichan, why don't you try to figure out what you did?" She exhaled with exasperation. "Well, try harder! And then...go and talk to her. Explain everything. She'll understand, I'm sure. And besides...she loves you, doesn't she?" She smiled confidently. "Come ON, Oniichan...if there's anyone who can do it, _you_ can. All you need is a little bit of g..." A blush crept up her cheeks. "...That's different. Oniichan, you're NOT gonna take _six years_. And besides, the only reason he took six years is because..." The blush on her face deepened. "...Shut up. He's got courage in EVERYTHING, Oniichan. He's just got problems expressing his feelings...the way YOU do." A triumphant grin. "When I get back home, I want to see you and Tamao-neesan at peace with each other, alright? You can do it," she added with encouragement. "...I'll call again. I'll see you in another month or so." She rolled her eyes at whatever Horo-horo was saying. "Yes, Ren-kun's here, and he's been taking care of me very well," she added dryly. "I'm in the garden right now, on top of him. I mean," she added quickly, "_not_ in the way you're thinking. I'm...we're...I mean...no, of course not!" She retorted hotly. The blush that was just starting to disappear on her face was now back in full force. "We're just...uhm..." she glanced at Ren, obviously asking him for a believable getaway that would not make her brother scream bloody murder. "We're..."   
  
Ren pushed the speaker button on. "Okay, that's enough." He said firmly, loud enough for his friend on the other line to hear.  
  
"ENOUGH? What THE-? Ren, what the HELL have you been doing to my SISTER?" Horo-horo demanded.  
  
He exhaled with exasperation. Leave it to Horo-horo to overreact on everything. "I've been _screwing_ her _senseless_, and she's enjoying it quite immensely." He answered matter-of-factly, recalling what he had told the Ainu man before. "...You got a problem with that?"  
  
"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He could practically see the smoke coming out of the Ainu man's ears. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY--"  
  
"I'm kidding," he quickly interrupted in a dry tone. "If it would make you feel relieved, my mother has put me under surveillance twenty-four hours a day. She intends to make sure I don't desecrate her future dau--I mean, Pilica's honor," he added quickly. "So you can rest peacefully. Or in _peace_, if you want."   
  
"Say that AGAIN and I MIGHT just make YOU rest in PEACE." Horo threatened in a dark tone.  
  
A snort. "Yeah, right. Like you can ever beat me."  
  
"Well, why don't we TRY?" He challenged.  
  
"Hm, let me think...no." Ren answered simply.  
  
"Why the hell NOT?"  
  
"Your _sister_ hates bloodshed," he replied matter-of-factly. "And for the love of her, I wouldn't want to be spilling your blood all over Japan and China just because of a little dispute. _But_," he added emphatically, "...if _someday_, she ends up hating you bad enough to want you dead, then by all means, I will."  
  
"Heh. I'd love to see you TRY."  
  
"Ren-kun!" Pilica's face looked quite horrified. "Oniichan!"  
  
"Just kidding." He smiled sweetly. "Don't be angry," he added.  
  
"Yeah, Pilica," Horo called out from the speaker. "Don't get scandalized. It's not like you've never seen us in a fight before."  
  
She exhaled with exasperation. "Honestly, you two and your...jokes." She shook her head. "You can do serious damage to my mind...both of you."  
  
Horo laughed, even though it sounded a little strained. "Glad to know," he commented mildly. "At least I can get back at you for those hard training exercises." He paused. "Ren."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep my sister safe, alright?"  
  
A smile. "You don't have to tell me."  
  
"Good." A pause. "And one last thing..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I EVER find out that you've SLEPT with her, on her BED or God knows WHERE, I will hunt you down and cut your throat. Got that?"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "Very clearly," he answered dryly.  
  
"Good. Pilica, I'll see you in a month. Take care of yourself," Horo called out.  
  
"You too, Oniichan," Pilica told her brother. "Make peace with Tamao-neesan, alright?"  
  
A sigh. "I'll try...IF she still wants me." Then, he hung up.  
  
The two of them looked at each other.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ren asked.  
  
Pilica shrugged. "He didn't tell me all the details," she paused thoughtfully. "But I think they had a misunderstanding about something. I wish him good luck on it."  
  
"Do you...want to go back? To help him, I mean?"  
  
She shook her head. "...No. This is between him and Tamao-neesan. I can't interfere. Besides," she added with a big smile, "I'm supposed to stay here for another month...I should make the most of it," she added decisively.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded with agreement. "So...are you going to tell him about the bed?"  
  
"No." She grinned impishly. "I like being screwed senseless..." she brought her lips closer to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Or have you forgotten?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ren glanced out the window and sighed contentedly, listening to the even breathing of the young woman in his arms as he watched the sky's transition from purple to azure blue, signaling that it was almost daybreak...almost morning. A new day was approaching once again.  
  
Another day, another opportunity. No, not another opportunity...the _final_ opportunity. _This is my last chance._  
  
_I have to ask her now, because later tonight_...he swallowed. _Tonight is the formal announcement. Tonight, everything will happen.  
_   
_Everything._  
  
He was startled as Pilica shifted slightly in his arms, causing the crown of her hair to brush softly against his chin. He smiled fondly as he watched her sleep. Her eyes were tightly closed, with her long lashes casting shadows over her cheeks. Her lips were curved into a happy, contented smile, clearly indicating that she felt incredibly safe in his arms...and he wouldn't have it any other way. He caressed her cheeks reverently, savoring the feel of her soft, soft skin against his.  
  
_So beautiful._  
  
He wished he could just hold her, and stay with her forever like this...life would be so perfect if that can happen. So incredibly perfect.  
  
He knew that it _can_ happen, of course. He knew that he could make her his for a lifetime--all he had to do was ask her one simple question. A question he had been rehearsing in his mind for God knows how long. A question he was so SURE he wanted to ask her, and yet, for some reason, he just couldn't work up the nerve to. He'd already been given plenty of chances to ask her during the past seven days, but unfortunately...he never got to take any of them. The fact of the matter is, every time he tried to, it was either someone would interrupt them...or he would suddenly lose his guts.  
  
He gave a resigned sigh. _Guts._ He briefly recalled what Hao had told him, more than a week ago.  
  
_If you're ever in need of MORE guts and MORE courage, don't hesitate to give me a call, ne? I can provide you with lots.  
_   
He shook his head vigorously. _No._ He was _not_ going to ask Asakura Hao for help, not in a million years. He was going to do this on his own.  
  
It was quite easy, really. Only a matter of letting the words slide out of his mouth, and making sure that she hears them clearly. Anyone can do it.  
  
_So go ahead,_ a voice inside his head urged. _You're the only ones in this room...you, and her. Nothing and no one can stop you now. Right?_  
  
Ren gave another swallow; and then, he took a long, deep breath. The voice inside his head was right. The only obstacle remaining right now, the only thing keeping him from his goal...was_ him_. His very own self. His courage, and guts.  
  
_For once in your life, Tao Ren, STOP worrying about that. Courage is for battlefields. Guts are...the bones inside your body. You need them to be able to move, but _not_ for this. For this...all you need is love.  
_   
_You do love her, don't you?_ Ren found himself nodding at his own mind's question. "Yes. I love her." He murmured quietly.  
  
_Then there's no problem anymore, is there?_ He could feel the voice smiling at him with encouragement.  
  
And he understood.  
  
_I almost lost you once,_ he thought to himself as he gazed at her sleeping face. _I'm never going to let that happen again. I'm never going to let you go again_, he vowed silently. _Never._ He closed his eyes, leaned over, and kissed her softly on the forehead. _Never ever._ His lips brushed gently over her eyes.   
  
As his lips traveled downwards to her cheeks, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gave him a sleepy smile, sighing with pleasure as his mouth moved to claim her lips. He pulled her close against him and kissed her long and reverently. "I love you," he murmured against her mouth.  
  
She chuckled softly, weaving her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him back and wholeheartedly accepted each and every single piece of himself that he offered in every touch, every kiss. "Ren-kun, I love you too..." _More than I ever thought possible_, she thought silently, closing her eyes. She never wanted the moment to end.  
  
"Pilica," she was startled when his lips grazed her eyes again, coaxing them to open. "I need to ask you something..." She watched as he fumbled underneath the bed for something, and before she could figure out what it was, he captured her mouth again in a long, blazing kiss. She melted blissfully in his arms, reveling in the obvious distraction his touches and kisses were creating on her already passion-hazed mind.   
  
She didn't even notice that he had slipped something on her left ring finger...until she felt the touch of the cool metal band against her skin. She held up her hand against the light, gasping with awe at the shining, glittering white-gold band encrusted with diamonds encircling her finger. "Ren-kun...what...?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" His face was quite serious as he asked this question. He stared at her intently and held his breath, awaiting her answer.  
  
She glanced at him, then, at the ring, then back and forth twice more, surprise and amazement in her eyes. And then, finally, she settled her gaze solely on him, her eyes staring back into his deep golden ones with an expression of something he couldn't quite comprehend. So much emotion was reflected in her gaze, and he could feel them just as easily as he could feel her whole self against him--the beating of her heart against his, the flutter of her hair against his face...and the warmth of her breath against his skin.  
  
He felt everything...and much, much more.  
  
And suddenly, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him long and hard, with everything she felt deep inside her heart pouring into him in great waves, seeking to fill him...complete him in the way only _she_ can. All her hope, all her love...all of her.  
  
As far as he was concerned, she'd already given him her answer.  
  
_Yes._  
  
He tightened his hold around her even more and kissed her back with everything that he had, everything that he was, everything that he is, and everything that he will be. Each and every kiss he gave was full of love, and full of promise.  
  
This time, it was going to be forever.   
  
Forever...and always.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe it," Pilica murmured as she gazed all around the grand hall in awe that night. "How did you manage all this?" She asked her fiancé with disbelief as the two of them continued to dance at the center of the floor. The festivities had long been in full swing for the past two hours, and although the center of the grand hall was filled with quite a number of people dancing, a couple of members of the Tao family still preferred to sit beside the long dining table, mainly, Ren's parents, his grandfather, his sister, and Jing and his daughter. Pan and Ken were around somewhere, too, not visible from Ren and Pilica's location on the floor.  
  
Ren gave an arrogant shrug. "What can I say? I'm good." He grinned. He raked his eyes over her cheongsam-clad form for the millionth time that evening, wondering if anyone else can ever come close to her beauty. _Red is definitely a great color for her_, he thought.  
  
"But...what if I had said no?"  
  
"Yet you didn't," he pointed out cheekily. "You accepted my proposal...and just in time, too," he added dryly. "I didn't think it would take me that long. If I had asked you a little later, it would have prolonged all the preparations, and all of Hahaue's hard work."  
  
She gave him an incredulous look. "So you were actually expecting that I was going to say yes?"  
  
"Yup." He nodded matter-of-factly. "I was."  
  
She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I can't believe it. I'm engaged to one of the most arrogant men in the whole world," she muttered.  
  
"...And you're related to another one of them," he threw back with a grin. "Speaking of your brother...I asked Neesan to drop by your cottage before she goes home to let him know about all this...and to invite him to the party," he added. "But she told me he didn't look like he was up to any traveling. She couldn't even speak to him, much less, tell him."  
  
A forlorn sigh. "I guess he still hadn't made peace with Tamao-neesan."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," she said brightly. "We can just tell him ourselves when I go back home. I think _that_ would be better." She smiled up at him. "Don't you?"  
  
He smiled back. "If you say so." He rested his chin on top of her head, marveling in the wonderful, incredible feeling of her in his arms. He could never ever get tired of holding her like this. She made him feel like he had never felt in his entire life...and it was the best feeling in the entire universe.  
  
Happiness.  
  
"I'm glad Jing-san and his family are here," Pilica murmured, settling herself more snugly in his arms. "Or...Jing-jisan, rather," she corrected herself, her face turning slightly pink.  
  
A chuckle. "I told you I would do something for them." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "And that's just one of the changes I'm planning to make with this family."  
  
"As the Clan Head?" She supplied with a grin.  
  
"Hai," he nodded, smiling faintly. "As the Clan Head." Then, he gave her a meaningful look. "And as the Clan Mistress, _you're_ going to help me."  
  
"Of course I will," she promised. "As the Clan Mistress, _and_ as your wife."  
  
"My wife." He murmured, bringing his lips closer to hers. "I like the way that sounds."  
  
_"I'm not my father, and I'm not my great-grandfather, either," Ren announced to all of his relatives. "I am my own person. And from all my travels, I learned a lot of things. Based on experience, I have realized that not everything that exists within our family is fair and just as we have deemed them to be. I know not all of you will agree with me," he added quickly, "most especially those who are older than I am. You're probably thinking that I'm too young, that I don't know how the world really works...but I don't think anyone really knows how the world works.   
  
"However, what I _do_ know is that...there is oppression within this family. There is rigidity, and there is a lack of justice. A lack of freedom. A lot of us don't notice it because...it's a part of our lives," he explained. "We've become so used to it that we don't even notice that it's there. But the fact of the matter is, it _is_ there...even though it shouldn't be." He paused. "We have rights...all of us. And some of these things, they trample on those rights, and we don't even know. But I intend to change that.  
  
"As of this moment," he continued, "every single member of this family, right down to our most distant cousin, is free to visit this Estate anytime he or she pleases--no appointments necessary, as it used to be. No matter how little or how much Tao blood flows in your veins, you are still a member of this family, and will remain to be, regardless of who you choose to marry, what you choose to do in your life, and where you choose to do them. Which reminds me," he smiled. "Marriage. I understand the traditional family laws of keeping the blood untarnished very well, which explains the intermarriages within the clan, but," he interjected, "...I believe marriage is not merely for convenience. Yes, it is a means of siring heirs, of extending the family line, but...there are more important things than that. I'm sure you know what I mean," he added meaningfully.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, marrying for love _outside_ of the clan should not be considered a sin. It shall not be a cause for disinheritance, banishment...or exile." Upon this statement, he turned to his Uncle Jing. "Which is why, from this day forward, Jing-jisan and his family...they are no longer in exile. They will be allowed to go wherever they please, and to do whatever they may wish to do. That goes for everyone else, as well." He glanced at all of his relatives, and exchanged a smile with his mother. "As I've said earlier, I am not my father, nor am I my great-grandfather. I shall not be imposing rules upon anyone. As the Clan Head, there's only one thing I'm asking from all of you: remain good and true and loyal to the family honor. And the only way to do that is to treat everything and everyone in this earth the way you want to be treated--with respect, kindness, and honesty.  
  
"And one more thing," Ren added quickly, grinning brilliantly as he pulled on Pilica's hand and presented her to his whole family. "Another reason why I called everyone here tonight is...uhm...her. My fiancée," he uttered, mentally kicking himself for stumbling on his lines. "Her name is Pilica, and I just proposed to her early this morning...luckily, she said yes," he added with a slightly cocky grin. "Everyone will be invited to our wedding, of course. I intend to have it as soon as possible, like maybe in a month or so--"  
  
"Eight months," Ran piped up.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Hahaue," Ren had a look of utter disbelief on his face. "...Are you serious? You want me to wait EIGHT freaking MONTHS?"  
  
"Yes, Son. I do," she answered dryly. "...It's tradition. Not in the way you're thinking," she added quickly when he started to protest. "I would need half of that time to make all the wedding preparations. The traditional Chinese preparations," she said with emphasis. "...Furthermore, Pilica-chan would be the next Clan Mistress, and I need the other four months to prepare her for the all the responsibilities her title would entail." She gave her son a big smile. "I want to make your wedding the best it can possibly be. I hope you will let me."  
  
Ren frowned suspiciously at his mother, before he reluctantly nodded. "...In eight months, then," he answered grudgingly.  
  
"Thank you, Ren." His mother gave a beatific smile. "...And thank you, Pilica-chan."  
  
"Y...you're welcome, Ran-Hahaue," Pilica smiled faintly at her future mother-in-law, then gave her fiancé an amused look. She didn't care how long she had to wait...it would all be worth it in the end.  
  
"Everyone," Ren announced as soon as he had finally recovered, "Since she will be the future Clan Mistress, I implore you all to treat Pilica, my fiancée, with the same respect that you have been giving my mother...and me."  
  
_"Why does Ran-Hahaue want to wait eight months?" Pilica murmured questioningly as he finally lifted his mouth from hers.  
  
Ren sighed. "Tradition calls for it," he replied. "It has nothing to do with family laws. Just with religious practices and everything. Lots of rituals involved." He shrugged. "Originally, it was supposed to be a whole year, I believe. Hahaue might have decided to make an exception in our case," he added dryly. "Anyhow, I think it's supposed to ensure that we will have a long and happy and healthy and prosperous marriage. I personally think we can manage that on our own, even without the eight-month tenure, but..." he gave a helpless sigh.  
  
"Ran-Hahaue has our best interests at heart, I think," Pilica told him consolingly.  
  
"Or so she says," Ren said wryly, with an eye-roll. "...I think she just wants to make me suffer through the waiting."  
  
Pilica chuckled. "You'll survive." She wove her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I guess if it's you, then...it's worth the wait," he breathed decisively against her mouth as he deepened the kiss.  
  
The couple broke apart abruptly moments later, upon hearing a commotion. They glanced at each other curiously, then turned to the source of the noise.   
  
Ren exhaled with annoyance when he realized who was causing the commotion. "I should have known," he muttered under his breath. "I think I should have made an exception in his case. He deserves to be put on exile..."  
  
"Pan-san..." she shook her head as she observed Pan going after a beautiful raven-haired young woman of around twenty-one across the grand hall. Strangely enough, the young woman was chasing after Ken, who was trying very hard not get caught by her. "Ren-kun...who is she?"  
  
"Her name's Lu Yin," Ren whispered to her. "Her mother's a distant cousin of Hahaue, if I'm correct. Very distant." He rolled his eyes. "My father tried to introduce her to me before I came to the ranch. Apparently, he had planned for me to marry her." He shuddered.  
  
"Well...it doesn't seem like she has any feelings for you, though," Pilica commented as she continued to observe the young woman out of the corner of her eye. "Strange...she's chasing after Ken-san, and Pan-san's chasing after her..." She paused as Pan's loud voice reached her ears.  
  
"Yin-chan..." Pan whined. He continued to follow the young woman. "Just ONE dance, please? After that, I'll stay out of your way, I promise."  
  
Lu Yin grabbed the collar of Ken's shirt and turned around, one hand on her hip. "No," she said firmly. "I DON'T like you, Pan-niisan. Go AWAY. Ken-kun, STOP struggling..."  
  
"Let go of ME," Ken muttered, trying very hard to free himself from her grasp. "I don't like dancing...I like horses and birds and chickens. And besides..." He gave her a pleading look. "I have two left feet. Dance with Pan-niisan instead, onegai? He can do so much better..."  
  
"No. I wanna dance with YOU." She stated stubbornly. She grabbed his hands, placed them around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care if you have two left feet. I can teach you."  
  
"I don't wanna learn..."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "You'll change your mind eventually."  
  
"Hmph." Pan frowned, crossed his arms over his chest and stomped away as Yin gave him a triumphant look. "How come NOBODY ever wants me?" He muttered under his breath. "What does my BROTHER and REN-SAMA have that I DON'T?"  
  
"_Decency_," Ren whispered to Pilica. "He doesn't have any shred of it whatsoever. Or _respect_, for that matter."  
  
"Ren-kun...you're eavesdropping," she gave him a chastising look. "I don't think we were supposed to hear that."  
  
A shrug. "He was saying it loudly enough." Then, he gave her an eager look. "My offer to kill him for you still stands, you know..."  
  
"Ren-kun!"   
  
"Just kidding." He smiled at her cheekily, then twirled her around. "I wish him good luck in all his endeavors," he muttered grudgingly. "As for the rest of his family...I wish them all the success and happiness in the world."  
  
"Me too." Pilica smiled fondly as she caught sight of Chii, who was sitting at the sidelines near the immense dining table, and talking to Ran and Jun. "I wish them all the love, as well...especially Chii-san."  
  
Ren saw where she was looking, and he couldn't help but agree. "Yeah." A wicked grin formed on his lips as a handsome young man with long, chestnut-brown hair in traditional red Chinese clothing approached Chii and held out his hand for a dance. "...And here he comes now."  
  
"Who is he?" Pilica wanted to know.  
  
"Tao Zhou," he replied with a smile. "He's the younger brother of Diao," he explained, referring to the doctor who treated Pilica's injuries. "Their family moved to the mountains sometime after my great-grandfather died, so he and Chii sort of grew up together." He gave her a meaningful look. "He left ten years ago to study in London, but from the looks of it, I think he's going to be staying here for quite some time..."  
  
"That's good," Pilica decided, watching with fascinated eyes as a blushing Chii shyly took the offered hand and stood up. She and Zhou stepped onto the dance floor, just a short distance away from where Yin was steering her brother Ken around in tune to the beat of the music. For about half a second, Pilica caught Chii's eye, and the younger woman gave her a bright, beautiful smile. She smiled in return. _Looks like you've already found him, Chii-san.   
  
Or rather...he found you._  
  
"Ren-kun..."  
  
"Hai?" He smiled at her tenderly.  
  
She rose up on tiptoes and kissed him softly. "Thank you...for everything that you've done for them."  
  
He kissed her back briefly before he spoke. "You're welcome. But I didn't really do anything. I just figured that there was really no point in holding them all to a punishment they didn't deserve," he stated matter-of-factly. "I got rid of something that wasn't supposed to be there, that's all."  
  
"And I love you for it." She declared. "Among other things," she added meaningfully.  
  
He gave a cocky grin. "I know." He spun her around once more, and then, he caught her in his arms and held her tightly. "You know what I want right now?"  
  
She gave an indrawn breath as he moved his face closer towards hers. "I think I can probably guess..." she managed in a whisper as his mouth finally came down on hers.  
  
At the sidelines right across from the women, Ching and Jing were together with En, silently watching the couple as they danced, laughed, talked, and kissed. So much love was written in both of their eyes that it was very hard to miss it all...and both Ching and Jing couldn't help but feel nostalgic and wistful as they remembered their own wives--both long gone, yet never forgotten.  
  
Meanwhile, En was frowning as he watched his son dancing with the young woman he had tried so hard to keep away from Ren...but all his plans had been to no avail. Now, there was nothing he could do about it anymore. The formal clan announcement signified that she was already a part of their family, even without the formal blessing of marriage as of yet. By introducing her as the future Clan Mistress, Ren had made sure of that.   
  
_Maybe it really_ is _love_, he thought to himself. It was probably the only thing that could defy even the strongest obstacles in the world...he should know. Once in his life, love did for him what he could not do for himself. Once in his life, love had saved him.  
  
The greatest obstacle in his life was him. And love...love was Ran.  
  
_She_ had saved him once, a long time ago...from himself.  
  
_Maybe that's what...this young woman is doing for Ren. Saving him.  
_   
_Not everyone needs saving_, a voice inside his head countered. _Especially not if they've already been saved.  
_   
_Then what is _she_ doing for him?_ He asked.  
  
_Take a look and see for yourself_, the voice ordered. _Have you ever seen him smile like that with anyone else? No, you haven't. She makes him happy, and happiness...real, genuine happiness is almost as good as being saved, only better.  
_   
_Happiness, huh?_ He gave a small sigh.  
  
_...Maybe you're right.  
_   
"I'd better start getting used to this." He said finally, in a quiet tone of resignation. "ALL of this," he gestured meaningfully all around the grand hall. Ching and Jing glanced at him, and then, all around the hall.   
  
Pan was now sulking at a corner, while Ken was still held hostage in Yin's arms. He had an incredibly resigned look on his face...but it was obvious that he was enjoying holding her, if that small smile on his face was any indication. The smile gradually grew into a full-fledged grin as he caught a glimpse of his sulking brother at the edge of the hall...and a beautiful woman who was so very familiar to him.  
  
"Pan-kun," Jun tapped her younger cousin's shoulder lightly.  
  
"J...Jun-sama?!?" Pan looked around him nervously, then stole a glance at Ren. He sighed with relief as he realized that their Clan Head was too busy dancing and making out with his newly-acquired fiancée to notice what anyone else was doing. "Any...anything I can do you for? I mean," he added quickly, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, "anything I can do for you?"  
  
Jun laughed heartily. "Nothing," she shook her head, still laughing. "I noticed that you were looking quite...forlorn at your post here," she explained. "So I wondered...maybe you'd like to dance?"  
  
"Dance?" Pan repeated, his eyes wide. "With...you?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She smiled brightly.  
  
"B...but..."  
  
"Don't worry about my brother," she told him reassuringly. "He'll be distracted for the rest of the evening, I'm sure." She grinned wickedly as she glanced at her brother in the middle of the dance floor. "...So how about it?"  
  
"O...okay." Pan's whole body was stiff as his older cousin pulled him in the middle of the grand hall, right beside her brother and her brother's fiancée. Jun smiled brightly as she glanced at Pilica and Ren, who were both still too preoccupied with each other, quite oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
Jing turned to his cousin, patting his back as he exchanged a look with his uncle. "The first thing you need to do," he began, "is to learn to accept your daughter-in-law. Completely."  
  
En sighed with resignation. "She's not right for him. At least, I used to think that way." he sighed again, helplessly this time. "Maybe I was wrong," he admitted. "...Regardless of that fact, it seems like everything's out of my hands now..."  
  
Ching exhaled, patting his son in an effort to console him. "En, it was NEVER up to you. The decision had always been Ren's to make. You were there to guide, NOT to impose."  
  
"I thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
"And yet, you weren't." Ching smiled. "She's a wonderful young woman. Son, I think you would be very proud to have her as a daughter-in-law."  
  
"...I'll try to remember that, Father." En forced a smile on his face as he continued to watch the couple, along with his father and his cousin.  
  
_I guess...if she makes him happy, then...it's alright. _

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ren-kun..." She murmured against his lips.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Do you think your father will ever learn to accept me?"  
  
Ren sighed as he pulled her closer against him. He had long ago given up the effort of convincing his father to accept her. He was going to leave that up to his mother...and if he_ still_ refuses to, that was his problem."I honestly don't know," he admitted. "But if he really wants MY happiness, then...he has to try."  
  
"I think he is," Pilica decided as she furtively glanced at the man. "He's trying..."  
  
"You're such an optimist." He commented with amazement. "You're never going to stop hoping...are you?"  
  
"...Hope has granted me a lot of miracles." Pilica responded with a bright smile. "And you're one of them." She kissed him soundly. "The best possible miracle I could ever have."  
  
"Thank you," He breathed against her lips as they kissed again. "...For your hope, your love, and...for being everything that you are."

TSUZUKU.

**End notes:  
**  
Pop Quiz: Did Ren really "screw Pilica senseless" or not?   
Answer: *innocent smile* I'm not telling. I'm leaving the guessing up to everyone.^_^  
  
A great big thanks to Konami, Koei and W-Omega Force for the names of some of Ren's relatives. Could never have done this without their genius on Suikoden III and Dynasty Warriors IV.^^  
  
And uh...yeah. As some of you may have noticed, I've recently opened up my little SK smut fics archive thingy. The link is up in my profile, so go check it out! Also, a great big thanks to both **unmei** and **gatita** for informing me that two of the links don't work. Um, the reason why they don't is because...I haven't posted up those two fics yet, and I kinda forgot.^^;;; Anyway, the RenXPilica fic and the LysergXJeanne/LucXSarah fic will not be available until probably sometime next week, around the posting of the Epilogue of this fic (if I get them finished...and I _will_ try!^^). So yeah. Thank you for reading, and again, my sincerest, deepest apologies.^_^  
  
UP NEXT: Final Chapter: The fruit of their love...


	12. Epilogue: Fusion of Colors

**Navy and Azure  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: I still can't write witty disclaimer remarks.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.  
  
  
**Epilogue - Fusion of Colors  
**  
  
_Around one year and six months later  
  
Tao Estate, China  
_  
  
The sun was just breaking out over the mountains a short distance from an ancient-looking Chinese castle, when a blazing red mecha-spirit landed unceremoniously right at the center of the structure's spacious paradise of a garden, disturbing the peaceful demeanor of the whole place.  
  
"Ouch!" Asakura Hao exclaimed cheerfully, patting Spirit of Fire on its shoulder, where he was currently standing. "Thanks, partner. I'll see you later. Hey, wait for us, Ren-kun!" He called out to the Chinese shaman, who had jumped off from the mecha-spirit faster than a speeding bullet as soon as it had landed.  
  
Ren waved him off hastily and zoomed lightning-fast towards the entrance pathway of the Estate. Hao, Yoh and Horo followed suit, with Yoh carrying his second-youngest son on piggyback, because the little boy just refused to stay put in the Onsen and had insisted on coming along with his Ren-jichan. Anyway, they walked swiftly along the path, and were going so fast that they almost collided with Jun, who was heading in the opposite direction.  
  
"...Ren!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "I was just about to see if you were here already." she nodded with acknowledgement at Yoh, Hao, and Horo. She smiled warmly at little Ren-chan atop his father's shoulders. The two-and-a-half-year-old boy nodded briefly at his aunt in greeting.   
  
"...Neesan! Where is she? How is she doing? Is she all right? Why aren't you with her? Who's with her? Is anything wrong? TAKE ME TO HER!" Ren demanded, all in one breath.  
  
"Pilica-chan is _fine_," Jun assured, trying her very best to maintain a calm expression on her face although she wanted to laugh out loud. She had never seen her brother--her _brother_, the respected and honored head of their clan--_this_ tense and pale. It was quite a priceless sight to behold. "Hahaue's in the room with her and Diao, and Fei, too," she added. "...Father and Jiisama are nearby, at the hall in front of your quarters. Come on," she led them across the hall and the five of them walked briskly towards the master's bedroom.  
  
"W...what about the baby? Is it...?"  
  
"Not yet," She shook her head. "...But from the looks of it, it's going to be soon."  
  
Upon reaching the front of the master's bedroom, an odd expression crossed Ren's face, and he turned even paler.   
  
His sister glanced at him with concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
He managed a weak nod. "H...hai."  
  
"Good." Jun heaved a sigh of relief. She glanced briefly at her father and grandfather's direction, and then, gave Ren, Horo, Hao and Yoh a bright smile. "I'm going to see how she's doing now. You guys wait here for a while, all right?"  
  
Ren's head snapped up. "I have to go in there."  
  
"You can't. Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"But Pilica NEEDS me!"  
  
"...My SISTER doesn't need you. She only needs ME. _I_ should be in there!" Horo retorted pointedly.  
  
"You can't go in either, Horo-kun," Jun told the Ainu man. "I know you two mean well...but Hahaue specifically said not to allow any of you in, at least until the baby's born."  
  
"Why the hell NOT?" Ren and Horo-horo demanded in unison.  
  
"She's my SISTER!" Horo pointed out.  
  
"She's my WIFE!" Ren practically shouted.  
  
Jun looked up to the ceiling and exhaled. "I KNOW that PERFECTLY well," she said with impatience. _Which is exactly why I'm here. I knew this was going to happen._ "But what Hahaue says, GOES. Now you two stay here and behave yourselves. I'll be right back." With a final stern look at her brother and at the Ainu man, she entered the bedroom, sliding the door shut securely behind her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ren and Horo stared at the door incredulously for the next couple of minutes. Then, they glared at each other.  
  
After a while, though, Ren looked away and started pacing back and forth across the hallway, running his hands through his hair with impatience every couple of seconds or so. He wasn't in any mood to fight or engage in a glaring contest with Horo-horo over nothing. He was too worried about his wife and his baby--and was getting even more increasingly so as the clock ticked.  
  
Meanwhile, the Ainu man continued to glare at him; at the same time, Horo-horo was muttering profanities, curses and accusations--all aimed at the Chinese shaman--under his breath.  
  
At the lounge near them, Hao was sitting calmly beside his brother and his nephew while watching the two men with amusement. He gave Yoh a slight nudge. "I think I know WHY they weren't allowed to go in," he whispered.  
  
"Eh?" Yoh glanced up, startled. "Nani?"  
  
Hao shook his head with resignation. "...Never mind. Anyway, just look at them," he gestured towards their two friends. "Ren-kun seems like he's about to faint from anxiety. And, it appears Horo-horo-kun might be planning something quite..._unimaginable_ against Ren-kun. " A thoughtful pause. "Now, if they were allowed in _there_," he pointed to the master's bedroom, "...what do you think would happen?"  
  
His brother shrugged. "...I'm not really sure, Oniichan." He fleetingly glanced once again at his watch, wincing as the minute hand hit six. Five-thirty in Funbarigaoka. It wouldn't be long now until his wife wakes up and finds him gone...not just _him_, but their second youngest son, too. He could almost imagine how Anna would react to it...he gave an inward groan. He never should have listened to his brother. He shouldn't have come here. He should have waited until his wife was awake before he tried to do _anything_...and now, it was too late. _My life is over._  
  
Hao sighed, giving up. His brother was obviously distracted. "Well, my best guess is that they'd try to kill each other in there, AND, instead of being at least of some help to Pilica-chan and her condition, they'd only add to the problem," he finished, narrowing his eyes at the way his brother kept on fidgeting nervously. "Yoh, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," His brother answered instantly. "I'm just fine. What time is it?"  
  
"It's four-thirty here, and five-thirty in Tokyo. Though I'm sure you knew that," he replied dryly. "...You've been checking the time constantly for the last couple of minutes." He gave his brother a concerned look. "What's wrong? Is it..." A slow grin spread across his face. "..._Anna_?"  
  
A weary sigh. "Hai." Yoh glanced briefly at his son, then shook his head miserably. "...I'm dead."  
  
"No, you're not." Hao assured. "...We'll just have to explain it all to her when we get back. Nothing to worry about," he added in a cheerful tone.  
  
"IF we can," his twin corrected helplessly. "I mean, you and me leaving abruptly is fine, but...how are we going to explain the fact that we took Ren-chan along with us?"  
  
"Oh. That," Hao nodded with understanding, patting his little nephew's head affectionately. "...Well, he wanted to come along, didn't he?" He glanced down at the young boy. "Didn't you, Chibi?"  
  
Ren-chan nodded solemnly.   
  
"...There! See," Hao smiled triumphantly. "So it's not a problem."  
  
"It doesn't matter if he wanted to go or not, Oniichan, " Yoh said heavily. "...We didn't ask for her permission. Worse than that, we took him to China, and EVEN worse, we LET him ride Spirit of Fire--"  
  
"Could the two of you please SHUT UP?" Horo-horo yelled, glaring at the twins. He was leaning on the wall beside the door of the master's bedroom, with his arms crossed over his chest, and an extremely annoyed look on his face. "I'm trying to hear what's happening inside."  
  
"Forget it. It wouldn't do any good," Ren said quietly as he continued to pace around worriedly. "...The room's soundproof."  
  
"Well that's just GREAT!" Horo cursed, throwing another glare at his brother-in-law. "This is all your FAULT."  
  
"Yeah, that's RIGHT," was the sarcastic reply. "Everything's MY fault, isn't it?"  
  
"Darn right it IS!" Horo-horo growled. "If you had only heeded my WARNINGS before, NONE of this would be happening. You'd at least be inside with my SISTER and helping her throughout this ORDEAL. But instead, you're standing right HERE and doing NOTHING! Some HUSBAND you ARE."  
  
"_Warnings_?" Ren gave him an incredulous look. "I don't remember getting anything of that sort from YOU. More like a THREAT."  
  
"It was a WARNING," Horo-horo insisted. "Tamao's reading for my LITTLE SISTER indicated that the baby was coming TODAY," he said with emphasis. "I TOLD you THAT three days ago, but did you LISTEN? NO, you DIDN'T!"  
  
"Demanding that I go HOME to my WIFE or you'd KILL me counts as a THREAT, _not_ a WARNING," Ren pointed out with an eye-roll. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"WHAT was THAT?!?"  
  
Ren exhaled. "I SAID, you're an IDIOT!"  
  
"Oh...OH YEAH? Well then, you're....you're...." Horo-horo looked around for a suitable comeback. "...You're an IRRESPONSIBLE HUSBAND!"  
  
"How do YOU know? You're not my WIFE!"  
  
"I know how you've been treating my POOR SISTER!"  
  
"I'm doing the best I CAN!"  
  
"Well it's NOT good ENOUGH!"  
  
"Quit FIGHTING, for GOD'S sake!" Hao whistled loudly. As soon as the two men simmered down, he gave them both a meaningful look. "Aren't you two supposed to be IN-LAWS?" He reminded them.  
  
"Not by choice!" Ren and Horo muttered simultaneously.  
  
"Well, could you AT LEAST try to ACT like it? PLEASE?" Silence. Hao rolled his eyes. "...Or is _this_ it?"  
  
Still, there was silence. The two men continued to glare at each other.  
  
"...You know, if you hadn't gotten my sister PREGNANT in the first PLACE, this wouldn't be happening." Horo growled suddenly, out of the blue.  
  
Hao and Ren fell over and sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't believe this." Ren muttered.  
  
"Horo-horo-kun..." Hao began, trying his best not to laugh, "it's a given factor that when a woman marries, she's bound to get pregnant," he gave the man a sidelong glance. "You DO know that, don't YOU?"  
  
"O..of COURSE I do!" Horo replied defensively. "...But that's not the POINT!"  
  
Hao sighed dramatically. "Look, Horo-kun, I know you're worried about Pilica-chan...you and Ren-kun," he added with a look at the Chinese shaman, "...But arguing wouldn't solve _anything_. And besides..." he paused, nudging his brother and subsequently gaining his attention. "Tell them, Yoh."  
  
"Everything will work itself out!" Yoh recited with a vigorous nod. "I mean...for you two," he added quickly. "I'm not so sure about ME, though."   
  
"That's right," Hao agreed, ignoring his brother's last comment. _Ah, the pains of a henpecked husband..._ "Anyway, you two should just RELAX. I'm sure Jun-san will be coming out any minute now to give us the good news!" He assured cheerfully. "Pretty soon, you'll be an UNCLE, Horo-kun..."  
  
_Oh, GOD...an Uncle._ Horo-horo's face turned sheet-white.  
  
"...And you'll be a PROUD FATHER, Ren-kun!" Hao finished brightly.  
  
_A FATHER._ What little blood left in Ren's face suddenly drained out. He leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, with his hands on his forehead.   
  
Together, he and his brother-in-law slowly slid down to the floor, as if they had both lost all their strength.  
  
Hao smiled with amusement as he approached the two men. "...Ah, the _terror_ of an expectant uncle," he smiled sympathetically at Horo-horo. "Don't worry. I've been there. I can relate."  
  
The Ainu man grunted in response.  
  
"..And the _pains_ of impending fatherhood..." He patted Ren's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ren-kun...it will ALL be over soon." He said in a mock-soothing voice.  
  
Amidst his current state, Ren managed to raise his head up and glare murderously at Hao. "I hate you."  
  
"I know." He replied cheerfully.  
  
A groan. "Go away." With little effort, he summoned up his glaive and aimed the tip at Hao's neck. "This is YOUR fault too."  
  
"...Ah. Good point," the long-haired shaman said thoughtfully, tossing his hair and drawing back reluctantly. "...But don't forget, Ren-kun: It was YOUR idea to go to Tokyo, NOT mine. I told you to send a _representative_ to check out the final construction details of the business, NOT to come yourself."  
  
"Well I DON'T trust you. Simple as that." Came the muffled retort. "...Besides, how was I SUPPOSED to know that the baby was coming out THREE DAYS EARLY?"  
  
"_I_ TOLD you about it," Horo-horo pointed out darkly. "But the thing is, you don't listen to me. You NEVER listen to me....and you know what? Not only are you an IRRESPONSIBLE husband, you're also an incompetent listener, an irresponsible friend, and an arrogant b--"  
  
"Will you shut the HELL up?!?"  
  
"Ne, Oniichan...what time is it?"  
  
"Ten minutes later since you last asked, Otouto. Would you RELAX? Anna's not going to kill you. I'm not so sure about ME, but...you'll be safe." He nodded decisively. "As for you two," he raised an eyebrow at Ren and Horo-horo, "...TRY to keep yourselves SANE, all right? Pilica-chan will be FINE."  
  
"...That's easy for YOU to SAY." The two men muttered in unison.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes to the ceiling and prayed for patience. Then, he looked down when he felt a soft tug on his cape...and found Ren-chan gazing up at him with hopeful brown eyes. "Hai?"  
  
"Why is everyone so pale, Hao-jichan?" The little boy pointed his finger at Ren, Horo, and Yoh. "...Even Touchan." He added truthfully.  
  
Hao chuckled in spite of himself. "Well, let's see..." he mused. "Your Ren-jichan's worried about your Pilica-bachan and his inevitable impending fatherhood. Your Horo-jichan's worried about your Pilica-bachan, and the fact that she's about to give birth. As for your Touchan..." A wicked grin. "I think you can probably guess, ne?"  
  
"Kaachan?" Ren-chan offered tentatively.  
  
"Hai." Hao ruffled his nephew's pointy hair affectionately.  
  
"...Why?" The little boy pressed, gazing at him curiously.  
  
For the first time in his life, Hao found himself speechless. How was he supposed to explain something like this to a toddler? He gave a sigh. "Uh...Ren-chan," he began, choosing his words carefully as the child was hanging on to his every syllable, "...you know what? I think we should talk about this when you're older," he said decisively. "...All right?"  
  
"Why?" Ren-chan asked again.   
  
Hao suppressed the urge to groan. "Because...you wouldn't understand it otherwise," he said quickly, patting himself mentally on the back. _Good one, Asakura Hao. Very good._  
  
"...Oh." Ren-chan was silent for a minute. And then, "...Okay."   
  
As soon as the words were out of the child's mouth, Hao heaved a sigh of relief. Lucky for him, Ren-chan was the one they had brought along. He couldn't imagine what this conversation would have been like if it were Keiko or either one of the twins. He couldn't quite imagine it if it was Hao-chan, either. Although the boy was still too little to talk in complete sentences, he was already quite the handful. Ren-chan was probably the most well-behaved and most obedient among Yoh and Anna's children.   
  
Given the circumstances, _that _was something he was very thankful for.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Dammit, what's taking so LONG?" Ren, who was now slowly recovering from his terror fit awhile ago, rose from his position and started pacing around again. "How long has it been?" He asked Horo-horo.  
  
"How should _I_ know?" His brother-in-law retorted with irritation. "...And even if I DID, are you gonna listen to me? No, you're N--"  
  
"Forget it." He exhaled. Then, he turned to the twins. "How LONG has it been?"  
  
"...Eh?" Yoh looked up from his watch, blankly. "I don't know. What time is it?"  
  
Hao rolled his eyes to the ceiling once again. "TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES since we got here, Ren-kun, and FORTY-FIVE MINUTES since we left Tokyo. Otouto, it's been TEN MINUTES since you last asked."  
  
"Oh. NO." Yoh buried his face in his hands. "...I am so DEAD," he mumbled.  
  
"Why the HELL wouldn't they let me IN?" Ren was practically on the brink of madness. "My own MOTHER. My own SISTER. My FAMILY. She's my WIFE! How CAN they do this to ME?"  
  
"It's for your own good, Ren." His grandfather, who had been listening quietly to all the ruckus the whole time, called out.  
  
"My OWN GOOD?" Ren's face was the picture of indignation. "Jiisama, how can THIS be for my own GOOD?" He shouted, gesticulating wildly all around the room. "I'm stuck OUT HERE, unable to do a THING, while...Pilica...she's in there, and she's probably...she's probably suffering all alone in there, and...OH, GOD...what if something happens to her? I won't be able to help because she's in THERE and I'm out HERE!"  
  
"Keep that up and they're _never_ letting you in." En, who had also been listening the whole time, told his son warningly.  
  
"And what the HELL do YOU know?" Ren glared at him. Hard.  
  
"...When it comes to these things? More than you do," his father answered matter-of-factly.   
  
"Yeah," Ren's tone was sarcastic. "...Right. You don't even CARE what happens to HER."  
  
En winced. He deserved that remark. Heck, he _probably_ deserved something much worse from the way he had previously treated his daughter-in-law. But now, things were slowly changing. Although he was still getting used to the fact that his son had a Japanese woman for a wife--and an Ainu, no less--for the past couple of months, in spite of himself, he had actually started to grow increasingly..._fond_ of the young woman...all because of her wonderful, sweet nature.   
  
Even though he had done a lot of things to hurt her in the past--_including_ trying to keep her away from Ren--for the past year, each and every time they cross paths in the Estate, which happened very frequently, Pilica never treated him with the wariness, hostility, unkindness or aloofness that he was expecting from someone he had wronged. Rather, she always had a ready, friendly smile on her beautiful face...and a cheerful greeting, both of which were pure and true, void of any shred of insincerity or animosity whatsoever. In spite of his firm resolve _never_ to, even just a little bit--he really couldn't help but grow to like her--maybe even _love _her as his own daughter, come to think of it.  
  
Really, now that he thought about it, he probably couldn't have chosen a better wife for his son. She was, in a word--perfect. Perfect for his son, at least, and that was enough for him. "...I DO care. She's my daughter-in-law." he said quietly.  
  
A hollow laugh. "Like that means ANYTHING to you."  
  
En sighed with resignation. "...Even if they let you in, you won't be of any help, trust me." He paused. "You'll just be making things worse."  
  
"By being with my WIFE?" Ren shook his head with disbelief at his father. "...You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not." En exhaled. "Calm down, please? Worrying won't do you any good," he added firmly. "...Unless you want to look like a GHOST when you finally face your wife and your child?"  
  
Ren stared at his father for several minutes in silent contemplation.  
  
Then, "...All right." He said with extreme reluctance. "...What do I need to do?"  
  
"You need to sit down and BREATHE, Ren." Ching told his grandson. "You too, Horo-horo." He gave the Ainu man a meaningful look.  
  
"But--" Horo's voice died the second Ren's grandfather flashed him a warning look. "...All right," he muttered grudgingly.  
  
As soon as the two men had obeyed, Ching smiled with satisfaction. "...Good. Now sit tight, BOTH of you. It will all be over soon."  
  
"...See? I TOLD you it will all be over soon." Hao said gleefully.  
  
"...SHUT UP." Ren and Horo muttered at the same time.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ren swallowed. Several times.  
  
Then, taking a deep breath, he approached the four-poster bed cradling his wife and his newborn-child's sleeping forms. His gaze alternated again and again between Pilica and the small bundle in her arms...which could only be the baby she had just delivered.   
  
Their _child._   
  
He swallowed again.  
  
After a long and seemingly endless wait, Jun had finally allowed him inside the room, and now...he just didn't know what he was supposed to do. He swallowed once more...but for some reason, the strange lump that had started to reside in his throat ever since he entered the room simply refused to go away.   
  
He took several more steps towards the bed. His mother, his cousin the doctor, the maidservant, and his sister had all left the room to give him a chance to be alone with his family...and for that, he was extremely grateful. No one was going to see him in _this_ state, at least...especially _not_ his brother-in-law.   
  
_Thank goodness for that._  
  
After walking several more steps forward, he paused abruptly...and gave a nervous swallow.  
  
He _really_ didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
  
Well...for starters, he should at LEAST approach the bed, right? Even if they _ were_ asleep, he would at least be able to see them, glance at them, look at them...touch them. _His_ family. Right?  
  
He swallowed once more. _Right._  
  
He raised his foot to take another step...  
  
Tap, tap..._CREAK_!  
  
Ren froze, staring at his feet in horror. If he woke them up, he'll never forgive himself. His_ wife_ was supposed to be resting. _She_ had just gone through an incredibly long and painful ordeal just to bring out a little human being into this world--a little human being they had both created. But _she_ was the one who had to suffer through the pain of carrying, nurturing, and delivering it. _She_ was the one who had to go through it all. He had only helped out a bit during the creation...probably around thirty seconds or so, and the rest--the rest of it was all _hers_.  
  
Now he wanted to run away. _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve -them-. Do I?_  
  
As he continued to debate what he was going to do next, he found himself glancing up...just in time to see his wife open her eyes. She looked tired, yet a smile broke out of her face as soon as she spotted him. "Ren-kun," she whispered, holding her hand out to him.  
  
And in spite of everything, he just couldn't help himself. In a matter of seconds, he was beside her on the bed, clasping her hand against his and kissing it reverently. "I came as fast as I could," he murmured. "...How are you?" He raised his other hand to her cheek, caressing it softly.  
  
She chuckled, clasping his hand tightly and holding it against her lips. "I'm perfectly fine," she answered in a slightly sleepy tone. "...And so is our daughter," she added brightly, holding out the bundle for her husband to see.  
  
"D...daughter?" Ren managed in a slightly choked voice. _I have a daughter?_  
  
"Uh-hm." Pilica smiled invitingly at him. "Come closer," she whispered.   
  
He glanced at her nervously, before he leaned forwards...and hesitantly looked.  
  
"She's so...beautiful..." he murmured in awe. "She looks like...wait a second..."  
  
"She kind of looks like Hahaue," Pilica said gently. "...Which means, she looks like you," she added with a fond smile.  
  
"Like ME?" He repeated, glancing back and forth from his daughter to his wife.  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded brightly. "She has your hair..." She raised one of her hands to touch her husband's hair, "...your forehead, your cheeks, your nose, your chin..." her fingers traveled all over his face to caress the aforementioned places, "...your cute little ears..." A smile. "....and your lips..." She murmured, running her fingers reverently across her husband's lower lip. "In other words, everything I love about you. Well, almost..."  
  
He enfolded her in his arms and gently brought his face closer to hers. "...Almost?"   
  
"Hai," she responded softly, gazing at her sleeping daughter, before turning to her husband again. "...She won't be inheriting your tongari," laughter and teasing laced her voice. "She has your hair color, but the texture and curl...it's just like mine when I was young."  
  
"Thank GOD," he muttered dryly. "You LOVE my tongari?" He gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
Her eyes shone brightly as she nodded. "I love EVERYTHING about you," she declared.  
  
He stared at her in awe. How could one woman be so perfect? "You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
"...Well, so are you." And with that, she brought his face closer to hers and sealed his lips with a kiss.  
  
"Pilica?" He murmured against her mouth as he adoringly caressed the slightly damp strands of her hair.  
  
"Hmm?" She opened her eyes to gaze at him, sheer happiness reflected in them.  
  
His breath caught. There were only three words which could express what he was feeling for her right now--just those three words, and even they weren't enough.   
  
But nevertheless...  
  
"I--" Ren stifled a groan as the door burst open and a passel of loud voices sounded in his ears. "Lousy timing," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Pilica smiled sympathetically at her husband; and then, she turned to the owners of the voices.  
  
"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!?" Horo-horo demanded as he stormed in. He glanced around, and upon spotting his sister, he zoomed in beside her in the blink of an eye. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, smiling brilliantly. "I'm--"  
  
"OHAYO, PILICA-CHAN!" The annoying cheerful voice was Hao. "Pardon me for interrupting a moment between you and your husband, but I wanted to see if my guess was correct." He skipped across the floor of the room, leaned against one of the end posts and peered at the bundle. "Is it a girl?"  
  
"It is, Hao-san." She confirmed.  
  
"Hm." He crossed his arms in triumph. "Well, what can I say? I'm good."  
  
"Wild guess," Horo-horo muttered. "Tamao can do better."  
  
"...Pilica?" This was Yoh, who walked in more politely, shook his head at his twin and his friend, and flashed a serene smile at the new mother. He was cradling his son in his arms. "There's someone here who wants to see you," he patted Ren-chan's head, then set him down on top of the bed.  
  
"Ba-chan!" Ren-chan exclaimed cheerfully, giving his aunt a hug.  
  
"Hi, little guy," Pilica chuckled softly, returning the hug. "...Did you miss me?"  
  
A vigorous nod. "Hai!" Then, Ren-chan turned curiously to the little bundle in her arms. "Is that a baby?"  
  
"Yes, it is, Ren-chan," Ren answered in behalf of his wife. "It's a baby girl."  
  
"...Girl?" He scrunched up his face thoughtfully. "Like...Keiko-neechan?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Pilica nodded, and she smiled at the little boy. Then, she smiled at her husband.  
  
He shrugged helplessly, then inclined his head at her brother, who was staring at their daughter.  
  
"Hmm..." Horo scrutinized the baby thoughtfully. And then, "...good thing she only got your hair, Ren."  
  
"Actually, from what I see here, she's a female version of your BROTHER-IN-LAW, Horo-kun," Hao countered with a wicked grin.  
  
A withering glare. "Who asked YOU?"  
  
"Oniichan, you're right..." Yoh murmured, carefully observing the baby. "She kinda _does_ look like Ren..."  
  
"With_out_ the tongari," Pilica added with a smile.  
  
Horo snorted. "That's GOOD. I certainly hope she wouldn't grow up to be HIS spitting image..." he shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, talk like that. I'm right HERE, you KNOW." Ren retorted.  
  
"I don't CARE," Horo told him pointedly. "I still wouldn't want HER to grow up like YOU."  
  
"Oh come on, Oniichan...would _that_ really be so BAD?" His sister smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Horo-horo rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. "You've got the weirdest taste, Imouto."  
  
"And I LOVE YOU, Oniichan," she threw back cutely, pulling him beside her and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
His eyes softened. "Aw, Pilica--" A loud, ringing sound met his ears. Sighing, he hastily produced a cell phone from his pocket and pushed the receiver button. "Hai?" A smile broke out of his face upon hearing the voice on the other line. "...Yeah, I'm right here...she's fine...uh-huh. Hold on." He glanced at his sister. "It's Tamao."  
  
Pilica eagerly took the phone from her brother and placed it against her ear. "Ohayo, Neesan." She smiled. "...Yes, it's a girl...and yes, she does look like Ren-kun. How did you know?" She paused, then laughed again. "...Oh, the _board_. Right. What are you doing? You're...PLANTING?" She flashed her brother a look of disbelief. "Oniichan's making you PLANT? Oh, you LIKE doing it? You like doing it for HIM? Well," she grinned cheekily at her brother. "...He should be glad he's got you, then...yeah, I'll be sure to tell him. Thanks a lot. And Tamao-neesan? My brother wants to tell you that he loves you with all his heart..."  
  
"Pilica!" Horo-horo's face turned beet red, and he tried to snatch the phone, but she held it away from his grasp.  
  
"...but he's too embarrassed to say it in front of everyone. Say hi to the Korropokkuru for me, ne? Thanks again. I'll see you soon." She gave her brother another smile as he grabbed the phone from her hand. "Thanks, Oniichan."  
  
"...You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to her," Horo muttered in dismay as he started at the mobile in his hand.  
  
"That's okay, Oniichan. You told her you love her. And she sends her love, too." She added.  
  
"To ME?"  
  
"To EVERYONE," she gestured throughout the whole room. Her sister-in-law, her mother-in-law, her father-in-law and grandfather-in-law had all slipped inside the room quietly a couple of minutes ago, and were silently watching at the end of the room.  
  
"Well, that's no good!" Horo muttered sadly.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes and exhaled. "...If you want to talk to her again, CALL HER," he emphasized. "...But do it outside. You'll disturb my daughter."  
  
"You mean my NIECE," Horo corrected.  
  
"No. My DAUGHTER."  
  
"Ren-kun, Oniichan..." Pilica's voice held a warning note. "...I love you both and all, but if you start fighting AGAIN, I'm throwing you out."  
  
"HE started it." The two men pointed at each other and glared.  
  
"I MEAN IT."  
  
"...All right," with one last glare, they grudgingly looked away from each other.  
  
Pilica sighed with resignation at her husband and her brother. Really, sometimes she found it hard to convince herself that fighting really was _their_ way of showing how much they cared. Tentatively, she glanced at everyone in the room.  
  
Both Ran and Jun gave her a warm, proud smile when she caught their eye. Ran raised her eyebrow meaningfully and inclined her head at her husband, who was obviously suffering from some inner turmoil, with an odd expression on his face.  
  
Ching beside him rolled his eyes to the ceiling and patted his shoulder. "Come on, En." He walked towards the side of the bed, glanced briefly at his great-granddaughter, and gave his grandson and granddaughter-in-law a bright smile. "Congratulations."  
  
"Arigatou, Jiisama." Ren said politely.  
  
"Hai," Pilica agreed, smiling at the old man. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Jiisama."  
  
"...Your father had something to say, too." Ching said with an arch of an eyebrow as he nudged his son forward.  
  
"Ren." En glanced tentatively at his son, then nodded hesitantly at his daughter-in-law.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Ren quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Everyone held their breaths and awaited the former Tao Clan Head's statement.  
  
"Uh..." He took a peek at his granddaughter, then looked around, his face impassive, although there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. He caught his wife's eye, and she gave him an encouraging smile. He then glanced back at his son. "...She's got your hair," he managed lamely.  
  
"Yes. She does," his son affirmed, gazing at him through suspicious, narrowed eyes.  
  
"But with_out_ the tongari," Pilica added softly, with a fond smile.  
  
"Y...yes." En admitted.  
  
"A beautiful baby," Ching declared cheerfully.  
  
"C...congratulations, Son." En told Ren.   
  
Golden eyes widened in surprise. "T...thanks, Father." He managed to say. "I think."  
  
"And..." He took a deep breath, and then, gathering up his courage, he turned to Pilica. "Congratulations...daughter," he said with a faint smile.  
  
Pilica looks up, startled. "Thank you very much, um...Father." She said hesitantly.  
  
En nodded. "You're very welcome." He paused, and then added, "...if you ever need anything, I'll be here. You can count on that."  
  
"Y...yeah. Thanks, Father." Ren gave his wife a questioning look. "How did you do it?" He whispered.  
  
Pilica shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered back.  
  
"It's weird," he insisted.  
  
"I know. But we should be thankful, anyway," she told him.  
  
"I guess so--" Ren groaned as a really, really, REALLY LOUD ringing sound reverberated all throughout the room. "SOMEbody turn OFF that phone, DAMMIT." He muttered threateningly. "If my daughter wakes up--"  
  
"Sorry!" Yoh exclaimed sheepishly as he took a deep breath and answered his cell phone. He glanced at his watch and winced. Twenty minutes past eight, Tokyo time. "...Hello?" He looked up to the ceiling and braced himself.   
  
Sure enough.  
  
"...ASAKURA YOH! WHERE the HELL are YOU?!?" Even without the speaker, Anna's voice came out loud and clear. Yoh held the phone a couple of inches away from his ear. "...And WHERE in the WORLD did you TAKE our SON?!? And WITHOUT asking ME! GET your BUTT back here IMMEDIATELY OR I swear to GOD, I'll NEVER let you near OUR children AGAIN." Her voice droned on. "...Are YOU LISTENING to ME?!?"  
  
"Um...uh...yeah. I'm here, Anna." Yoh stuttered nervously. He and Hao exchanged a look. "I uh...heard everything. I'm really SORRY!" He said pleadingly. "...It's just that we got a call early this morning from Jun that Pilica was in labor and Ren needed a quick ride, so--"  
  
"Are you SAYING that you and our SON are in CHINA?!?"  
  
"Uh...kind of. I mean--"  
  
"HOW the HELL did you get THERE so FAST?!?" She demanded. "Oh, WAIT...DON'T tell me...OH NO..."  
  
"...We got a ride on Spirit of Fire. He's sort of the fastest among the spirits...but don't worry! I was holding on to Ren-chan the whole time and Oniichan assured me that we would be safe as long as we held on tightly. And we _were_ safe, Anna, honest!" Yoh assured. "...Anna?" He turned the speaker phone on, tapped the receiver with his finger, and tried again. "Are you still there?"  
  
Silence met his ears.  
  
This time, Hao winced. "Oh, dear." He grimaced. "Oh, HELL..." he muttered under his breath, perfectly aware of what was coming next. And sure enough:  
  
"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND push-ups and ONE HUNDRED laps around town with FIFTY KILOGRAMS of weights on your HANDS and FEET for EIGHT CONSECUTIVE WEEKS, YOH." This time, her voice was firm, and low. "That goes for YOU _and_ your crazy BROTHER."  
  
Yoh turned pale, and so did Hao. "N...nani?"  
  
"You HEARD me."  
  
"B...but...Anna..."  
  
"Would you like me to make it TWICE as LONG?"  
  
"No, no!" Yoh shook his head vigorously. "It's...it's...perfectly..."  
  
"Appropriate," Hao supplied.  
  
"...Appropriate. Yeah. A perfectly fitting punishment for us sinners."  
  
"I'm glad you think that way." Satisfaction--and triumph--could be heard in her voice. "...So. Is it a boy, or a girl?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Anna exhaled. "The BABY, Yoh."  
  
"Oh! It's--uhm--a girl." He gave Ren a look, as if seeking confirmation. "Yeah. It's a baby girl."  
  
"...That's wonderful. Good for them." The smile was evident in her voice. "Tell Pilica-chan and Ren that everyone here sends their congratulations. Faust and Eliza, Ryu, the children...and me."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Anna-san!" Pilica called out from the bed. "...Please give everyone else our thanks, as well."  
  
"You're welcome, Pilica-chan. Wait a second...Yoh, WHY is this THING on SPEAKER?"  
  
"No, it's not!" Yoh said quickly. "Pilica's voice was just loud, that's all."  
  
An exasperated sigh could be heard from the other line. "...Never mind. Yoh?"  
  
"H...hai?"  
  
"If anything happens to our SON, I'll kill you." She said in a threatening tone. "And that goes for your BROTHER, too. Understand?"  
  
He gulped. "Understood."  
  
"Is he hearing this?"  
  
Yoh glanced at Hao, whose face was sheet-white. He gave a brief nod. "...Hai."  
  
"Good. Make SURE he understands all of it." She paused. "Say goodbye to Ren-chan for me." And with a click, she was gone.  
  
And everyone started breathing again.  
  
"Anna-san's...scary..." Pilica murmured, glancing at Yoh and Hao, who both looked like they were going to faint.  
  
Ren chuckled. "You can say that again..." he looked down fondly at the sleeping baby, caressing her soft little cheeks gently. "Please grow up like your Kaachan, ne?" He murmured. "...She's the best kind of person you can ever be." He smiled tenderly at his wife.  
  
Pilica's eyes watered. "Ren-kun..."  
  
"Ren-jichan, Pilica-bachan..." Ren-chan piped up tentatively, "whatcha gonna name her?"  
  
Ren and Pilica looked at each other, and nodded decisively. Then, they turned to Ran with a warm smile.   
  
"We're going to name her Ran...after Hahaue," Ren proclaimed, kissing his wife's cheek, then the baby's.  
  
"...After ME?" Ran said in surprise.  
  
"Hai." Pilica nodded, smiling at her mother-in-law. "...As a token of our gratitude. It's not enough, considering everything you've done for us."  
  
"B...but..."  
  
"Hahaue," her son interrupted. "You can't refuse us, you KNOW that perfectly well. So don't even try."  
  
"N...no, of course not. I mean..." Giving up, Ran shook her head and laughed. She smiled at her son and daughter-in-law gratefully, tears shining in her eyes. "...Thank you." She managed in a whisper.  
  
Little Ran-chan opened her eyes and uttered a soft cry.  
  
Pilica laughed softly. "She's hungry," she announced. "I'm going to have to feed her--" she paused abruptly as she noticed that her husband was staring at their daughter with an incredibly awed expression on his face.  
  
"Pilica..." he breathed reverently, "...she's got your eyes..."  
  
"Really?" Horo-horo snapped to attention at that. "She does," he said with amazement as he gazed at his little niece. "They're dark blue and really big, just like my Imouto's." Then, he grinned. "...And just like mine," he added triumphantly.  
  
His brother-in-law stifled a groan. "Thanks for the reminder," he retorted dryly.  
  
"No problem!" Horo said cheerfully.  
  
"You should go now," Ren told him. Then, he gazed at all of his friends, and the rest of his family. "...ALL of you."  
  
"WHY?" The Ainu man demanded. "Are you kicking us out? You have NO right--"  
  
"But I do," Ren interrupted calmly. "Well? Go on. GO." He arched an eyebrow and waved his hand away at everyone. His sister, his mother, his father and his grandfather all gave him one final smile before they quietly exited the room.  
  
Yoh sighed. "...I guess we should go, too," he decided. "Come on, Ren-chan."   
  
"Ja ne, Bachan, Jichan, Ran-chan!" Ren-chan kissed his aunt and gave a short wave before he jumped off the bed and ran towards his father.  
  
"Come on, Oniichan." Yoh tapped his brother's shoulder as he hoisted his son in his arms. "We'd better just accept her punishment. It'll hurt less that way."  
  
Hao, who had been staring off into space ever since Anna's phone call and thinking of a way to get out of his current predicament (to no avail; his nerves and fear were preventing him from thinking straight), finally looked at his brother and sighed deeply. "...Fate can be cruel sometimes, ne?"  
  
"You said it." His twin agreed. Then, he turned to the Ainu man. "...Let's go, Horo-horo."  
  
"...No." Horo shook his head vigorously, glaring at his brother-in-law. "I'm not going until he tells me WHY he's kicking us out."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Oniichan," Pilica said with impatience, "...he's _not_ kicking you out. I just need to feed Ran-chan, that's all."  
  
"...So? Can't you DO that with ME here? I'm your BROTHER, aren't I?" He countered. Then, he pointed to Ren. "How come HE can stay and I CAN'T?"  
  
"He's my HUSBAND!"  
  
Yoh chuckled, patting his friend's back. "Come on, Horo-horo." He pulled on the other man's shirt and dragged him towards the door.  
  
"...OUCH! Dammit, YOH! Let GO of me..."  
  
"Thanks for giving my husband a ride here, Hao-san!" Pilica called out to the long-haired shaman.  
  
"Anytime." Hao answered with a small wave as he got out.  
  
"Congratulations on the baby," Yoh told them with a smile. "We'll see you in May," he added.  
  
"Or _earlier_," Ren corrected with a grin. "...I think Lyserg will be asking for Jeanne's hand anytime soon."  
  
"Really?" Hao's head popped back inside the room upon hearing this.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"WOW," the long-haired shaman breathed. "...So he finally got himself some GUTS! Thanks for the info, Ren-kun. COME ON, Horo-kun...We'll take you back to Tamao-chan so you can continue PLANTING, ne?" He took Horo by the arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Dammit, you're breaking my ARM! Okay, okay, I'm GOING! Don't FORGET, REN! She's _still_ got my eyes!" The Ainu man called out as the door slid shut.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"FINALLY." Ren sighed contentedly. "...Peace at last." Fondly, he watched as his wife gracefully slid her nightgown over her shoulder and loosened the top; and then, she gently took Ran-chan in her arms and placed her against her breast. Within seconds, the little baby latched on to it, clutching tightly as she suckled on the nipple and drank eagerly.  
  
Pilica chuckled, resting against her husband's shoulder as he enfolded her in his arms. "I hope you didn't wait too long," she shifted slightly to and gave him a questioning look. "...Did you?"  
  
He shook his head. "My wait was _nothing_ compared to what _you_ had to go through." He looked at her intently. "Tell me honestly...did it hurt?"  
  
"Actually..." she smiled with amusement as his face curled into a remorseful frown, as if he was expecting the worst . "It wasn't that bad at all. Ran-chan's birth was..." she paused thoughtfully. "...Practically instantaneous."  
  
"You're just trying to make me feel better," he said quietly, burying his face in her hair.  
  
"I'm NOT," she took his face in her hands gently and forced him to look at her. "Even if there _was_ any pain, I hardly felt it," she told him reassuringly.  
  
"Really?" The remorseful frown on his face remained.  
  
She nodded. "Besides...seeing our daughter, and how beautiful she was..." she brushed a kiss to his cheek. "...And knowing that _we_ created her together...is worth all the pain in the world." She finished with a bright, beautiful smile. "Ne?"  
  
"H...hai," he managed to say, wondering if he could ever get used to the fact that he was married to the most amazing woman in the whole world. And now, she had given him the best gift she could ever give him...and he knew he could never ever equal this gift, not even if he tried.  
  
And then, he started to wonder again: how could one woman be so perfect?  
  
He wondered what in the world he had done to deserve someone as wonderful, as kind, as selfless, and as beautiful as she is. No one else could ever come close to her. No one else can ever make him feel the way _she_ makes him feel...like everything in his life, and in this world, was pure perfection.  
  
With all the mistakes he had made growing up, and with all the sins he certainly had committed, somewhere along the way, he must have done something right to deserve all of this...to deserve her, her love--and their daughter.  
  
And he wondered what that was.  
  
_You fell in love with her_, somewhere in his mind, a small voice answered his unspoken question. _That was the only thing you needed to do. Everything else followed soon after._  
  
_Everything?_  
  
_Hai._ Ren could swear he could actually feel the voice smiling at him.   
  
_...Then I guess I got lucky.  
_  
_It wasn't just luck,_ the voice countered. _It was you._  
  
_Me?_  
  
"Pilica?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Thank you."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For her, for you...for everything." He said with so much passion, so much love in his eyes. "...I love you. So much."   
  
She brushed her lips against his cheek, her smile conveying a thousand volumes, yet only held one single solitary message. "I love you too. Forever, and always."  
  
  
  
OWARIMASHITA.  
  
  
  
**End notes:**  
  
Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate all the support and encouragement. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and hope to see you all in the next fic.:)  
  
Anyway, I was supposed to post this chapter right around the time that I finish the two smut side fics (the RenXPilica one and the LysergXJeanne/LucXSarah one), but I was getting so sick and tired of seeing this gather dust in my hard drive, as it's been almost a month since I got this finished (while at the same time trying very hard to work on those smut fics).   
  
Anyhow, if you want to know how well I'm progressing with those smut fics, either check my profile time and again for updates, or email me, and I'll let you know if I've put them up on my mini-archive. As for the mini-archive, the link is still up there on my profile, and I've currently added two new non-smut one-shot fics, so please check them out if you wish.  
  
Again, thanks for reading, and hope to see you all again...soon. When I post the Prologue of this next fic up:  
  
**[ S T A R T P L U G ]  
Forget-me-nots and Roses**, a.k.a. ** Celebrations Side Story 3**.  
  
_Summary:_ Horo-horo's greatest dream is to spread his beloved butterbur all over the world. He loves his plants to the ends of the Universe. Nothing can get in the way of his dream--not even love.  
  
_Description:_ HoroXTamao. Waff and fluff with a bit of lime; several acres of fuki, flower, and vegetable fields; a couple of significant flashbacks, and cameo appearances by some of the other SK characters (I'm leaving the guessing up to everybody).  
**[ E N D P L U G ]**


End file.
